Potter And Gibbs
by OrionArion
Summary: It's the final battle and Harry is explaining everything to Voldemort. How does Gibbs fit in?
1. Chapter 1

Harry stood defiantly before the angry Dark Lord. "Potter," Voldemort spat venomously.

Harry smirked briefly, looking very much like his adopted father. "Hello, Tom. I suppose you want to know how I survived the killing curse again?"

"It couldn't be your mother's protection this time. I share _that_ with you."

Harry smirked again. "Nope. It was your protection."

Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise. "WHAT?"

"It was the 'blood of the enemy, forcibly taken', Tom. When you used my blood in your resurrection ritual, you became an anchor for me, like your horcruxes were for you. I can not die while you live." Harry's tone then became serious. "Neither can I live while you do."

Harry circled with his opponent, continuing his explanation. "The diary, the goblet, the diadem, the locket, the ring, the snake Nagini. These were your horcruxes, Tom. Well," He smirked. "Not all of them." He pointed to his scar. "The final one was me.

"When you failed to kill me on that Halloween night, your soul had been split by the murder of my parents, and while you escaped to Albania, the other piece went to the most potent magical object available- me." Harry laughed. "Funny how you were trying to kill me all this time when I was one of the things keeping you alive, albeit against my will."

Voldemort sneered confidently. "I can always make more, Potter. Maybe I'll make one out of your little girlfriend. I understand she's had experience as a vessel. Or maybe that American muggle you have called your father."

Harry did not rise the bait, but smirked again. "You'll have to beat me first, Tom."

"An easy task, then. Behold, the elder wand!"

"Which you have yet to master."

"I have killed Severus, Potter. I have killed its master."

Harry's smirk grew into a laugh. "Have you? Oh, Tom. You have made yet another blunder. Yes," Harry stated like a teacher to an ignorant student, "Snape killed Dumbledore, but on Albus' _orders_. The plan was to make the curse of the Elder Wand void. Albus wasn't defeated by Snape, but by Draco Malfoy." Harry took Draco's wand out of his pocket. "By disarming Dumbledore, he became the master of the Elder Wand," he explained, gesturing with his own wand at the one in Voldemort's hand. "And since I took Draco's wand from him, I became the Elder Wand's Master."

Voldemort's eyes widened in rage, but before he could do anything, Harry stopped circling. "One more thing, Tom. Did I ever tell you my father is a sniper?"

A shot rang out, and Voldemort's nose gained a new nostril, not that he'd ever breathe from it. The final fall of the Dark Lord seemed to slow time as his body dropped to the ground, propelled slightly forward by the momentum of the bullet, which was currently rattling around in Riddle's skull, tearing the fragile brain tissue to shreds.

When everyone had finally stopped staring at the corpse, they turned to the source of the shot, who had by now lowered his rifle and was backed by a group of NCIS Agents and British SAS.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked at his adopted son and smiled. "Are we late?"

"Don't worry about it, Dad," Harry assured him, smiling back. "You arrived precisely when I needed you. I _really_ didn't want to test my theory out."

Mike Franks looked around at the gob-smacked witches and wizards around him. "Let's get theses people processed, Colonel," he called as he took out a cigarette.

"Ageed." Colonel Frey of Her Majesty's SAS began issuing orders. "Lieutenant, get rid of the body. Staff Sergeant, get these people's names down. Sergeant Holland, collect the dead and identify them."

Gibbs took his son aside. Food began appearing as people were went to different tables for processing. Gibbs grabbed a slice of pizza. Harry had requested it years ago from the house elves, and the eager-to-please servants did well to remember.

Harry took another slice. "What took you so long to get here, anyways?"

"I thought I was right on time."

"You were, for when I _really_ needed you. Where were you from the battle's get go?"

"Mike and I had to come by helicopter from the closest military base to the front gate, Harry, _and_ had to make our way up here on foot."

Harry nodded. "Okay. I'll give you that."

Ginny plopped easily into Harry's lap, having just finished being processed. A tag swung freely from a cord around her neck with her personnel information on it. She shamelessly took a bite of Harry's slice of pizza. "So, the muggle government didn't say anything about you galavanting around Britain with us during the horcrux hunt?"

"The Prime Minister was quite helpful after we explained everything," Jethro replied, smiling at the sight of his son and Ginny. "The Director is asking whether he can expect you as a full agent at NCIS after college, Harry."

Harry smiled, recalling the NCIS badge- that stated he was a deputized federal agent- on his belt. "You tell him that he bet his a** he can. I look forward to it."

The three laughed together, something they hadn't been able to do much for a while. The body of Voldemort was being bagged up by none other than Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard to be carted off to be autopsied. Mike Franks was enduring the inquiries of Arthur Weasley. The magical folk were chatting amongst each other with no prejudice on blood or house.

Things were looking up for Harry James Potter-Gibbs again.


	2. Chapter 2: Farewells

_AN: Oh Wow. Best number of reviews and subscriptions ever. Of all time... thus far. I usually don't do author notes, but this is just awesome and I had to thank you! You all are great!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS.

Flashback: 1991

Harry sat curled up in the hospital chair. A nurse had taken care of what injuries he had sustained. His lightly bandaged arms were wrapped around his legs that were clad in torn jeans. His head mournfully rested on his knees. He didn't need the doctors to tell him there was no hope for Mom and Kelly. He had seen the bodies. The NIS agent was already dead when they crashed. He tried to tell himself ten-almost-elevin year old boys don't cry, but what was he supposed to do when his family had been hit like this?

Some man in a mustache walked up to the crying boy. "Hey there, sport."

Harry looked up at him, then put his head on his knees again.

The man tried again. "Mind if I sit down?"

Harry shrugged.

The man sat down. "Name is Franks. Mike Franks. I work at NIS. I'm a Special Agent." He pulled out his badge. Harry glanced at it out of the corner of his eye.

Franks ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, kid, I'm need to ask you a few questions. I need you to answer them as truthfully and completely as possible. It might be painful, but spare no detail. I might help us catch the b*****d who did this to your family."

Harry managed to nod.

"Mom was worried. She said we had to go somewhere. It had something to do with the thing she saw. The guy driving us was nice- he helped us with our bags. Then we were driving, there was a shot, and the guy's head exploded all over me. Then we crashed." Harry shook his head. "Sorry I couldn't be much help."

Franks nodded solemnly. Their only witness didn't see anything. Frustrated, he too out a cigarette and had almost lit it when a nurse called out, "No smoking, Agent Franks!" The special agent grimly put the cigarette away.

A doctor came over and stood in front of Harry. "Excuse me son, but is there someway we can reach your father?"

"He's in Iraq," came the sorrowful reply.

"NIS can reach him," Franks assured the doctor. "The girls?"

"Gone."

Flashback: 1992

Harry was due to start his second year at Hogwarts and Jethro was soon to start work at the NIS, newly renamed NCIS, but both realities were far from the front ot their minds as they prepared the bon fire.

Jethro and Harry torched the boat they had made together over the summer. They watched as the flames licked the boat's name, "Shannon." Gibbs' arm around his son's shoulders held Harry close as they said farewell. In his head, Harry replayed every memory he had of his adoptive mother.

He almost could feel her hand brushing his scar as she always had done, trying to sooth him whenever he was upset. "Keep you chin up, Harry," she seemed to say before planting a light, loving kiss on his brow, right on the scar.

Jethro hadn't cried at the funeral. He had to be strong for his son, even if Harry was not blood related- he didn't think of him otherwise. Now, the former Gunnery Sergeant and now Agent Gibbs did something he hadn't done for a long time.

Tears crept down his face. He could feel his wife's embrace and her tender kiss.

"Goodbye."

_AN: I know this chapter is sad and short, but the next one is longer! 'Why?' You may ask. Come on, everything is better with Abby!_


	3. Chapter 3: Along Came Abby

_AN: Okay, I know that I said before that I had received the most reviews/subscriptions/favorites ever, of all time. New record. You all are my favorite people now._

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS. I just love them to death.

"A new forensic scientist, Boss?" Senior Field Agent Potter asked his superior. "Seems like a waste. What happened to-"

"Retired, Harry. Come on. We've got to meet her."

"'Her?' Great." Tony grinned. He received a smack in the back of his head.

"Remember the rules, DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered. They arrived at the rear elevator.

Music blasted their ears as the elevator doors opened. The three men winced at the sound. Harry was sorely tempted to use magic to protect his ears, but then he really didn't want to broadcast that he was a wizard. Even DiNozzo didn't know, even though he had been very suspicious of the strange red light that had taken down a perp. Everyone Tony had told the story to seemed to agree the bump to the head he had been suffering from was to blame. Nevertheless, Harry kept his wand in a special holster on his right arm, at the ready with a twist of the wrist.

The warily entered the lab only to find a goth chick in a white lab coat at the computer. Gibbs squinted and hollered, "Miss Sciuto?"

The goth didn't reply. Either she wasn't Miss Sciuto or she hadn't heard him.

"Miss Sciuto?" Gibbs tried again. This time she perked up, like she wasn't sure she had heard something.

Gibbs gave a shear whistle that made her jump and spin around. She grabbed a remote control and smiled apologetically. "Sorry. It helps me concentrate."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Music helped me with p- chemistry. The teacher acted like an a**."

Miss Sciuto raised an eyebrow. "'Acted'? Sounds like you got to know him."

"Not really, just saw a different side of him. Died as the bravest man I ever knew... other than Dad. By the way, we really should introduce ourselves. I'm Special Agent Harry Potter-Gibbs. This is Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and this is our boss, Special Agent Gibbs."

Miss Sciuto raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "Abby Sciuto," she announced as she streched her hand forward.

Tony gladly shook her had, but Jethro and Harry politely declined. "We've had too many new faces try to do us harm via a hand shake," Harry explained. What he didn't mention that some owners of those hand had a portkey in the other. Harry had barely managed to escape a rabid fan-girl who had kidnapped him in that very manner. And Gibbs got on that boat with Harry because, well, while smart men learn from their own mistakes, wise men learn from the mistakes of others.

Abby nodded, understanding their defensiveness but disappointed they did not immediately trust her. Gibbs nodded at the screen. "What are you working on, Miss Sciuto?"

"Abby please, and its a cold case the director gave me. Apparently, this really weird, creepy guy was shot in the head. I'm running the ballistics on the slug found in his head at the autopsy."

"What's so creepy about this guy?" Tony asked, also looking at the screen.

"He had no nose. And that's not the fault of the bullet either."

This had peaked Harry's attention. He too looked at the screen.

Voldemort. The director was investigating Voldemort?

"The guy was not normal. His eyes were red. Without contacts. I would say he was an albino, but he reminds me too much of a snake- where's Gibbs?"

Tony winced. "He does that. Comes from being a marine sniper."

Abby nodded. She noticed Harry glaring at the screen like he would like it to melt. "Harry?"

Harry just left the forensics lab without saying a word. Abby looked at Tony, worry on her features.

"Was it something I said?"

"Mind telling me what the h*** you're pulling, Director?" Gibbs demanded, barging angrily into the office, ignoring the secretary's objections.

Director Thomas Morrow looked up from his cluttered desk at the head of his general crimes unit. "Jethro, thank you for knocking."

"Care to explain?" Gibbs asked angrily.

"I like to know what I have to explain about Gibbs."

"You know d*** well."

"Miss Sciuto?"

"Her cold case."

Morrow set the paper in his hands down on the desk, careful to flip it over as he did so- a habit he had developed because of need-to-know cases. Gibbs couldn't read a sheet of paper's blank backside. "Care to elaborate, Gibbs?"

"Tom Riddle is a few years dead and you have the gall to bring it up again? That man caused Harry's life so much h***!" Gibbs hollered. He would have continued had he not seen the confused look on the director's face. "You didn't assign the case?"

"I did, but she chose the file. She was to brief me on her findings at the end of the day bar any more immediate cases she was needed on," Morrow explained.

"What the h*** are you pulling, Director?" Harry yelled angrily as he too barged into the office, almost drowning out the secretary's angry shout of _"What am I? An broken door knocker?"_

"Harry, I must also thank you for knocking."

Gibbs held up a hand before Harry's rant could start rolling. "The director was just telling me that he did not select the case for Miss Sciuto."

Harry looked perplexed. "Then who-?"

"She chose it herself," Gibbs replied.

"Oh my g**, Gibbs, Harry! I'm so sorry!" Abby cried, running into the office, ignoring the secretaries scream of, _"That's it! I quit!"_

She looked around at the three men. "For whatever I did," she added, nervously playing with her finger nails.

Morrow gestured for her to take a seat. After he had done so, he offered her a lemon drop, something Dumbledore had hooked him on the one time they met. Abby took one.

"Miss Sciuto, I'd like to assure you that you did nothing wrong. It was merely a filing mishap. You see, that case wasn't so much a case than it was a situation that NCIS helped out with back in the spring of 1997. The reason the file is so vague is not because of the lack of intel, but because so much of it is classified."

Abby nodded. "Okay. Is that why they were so angry?" Abby asked glancing at the father-son duo.

Morrow followed her glance. "Not so much, though they were members of the team we sent to help the british deal with the problem, though Harry was only a deputized agent then." He leaned forward grandfatherly. "You see, and I hope I have permission to reveal this, Tom Riddle murdered Agent Potter's birth parents in 1981. He had been gunning for Harry ever since... well, after taking a ten year sabbatical... of sorts. It appears his attempt to kill Harry the first time back fired, leaving Harry unharmed save for the scar on his forehead." He gestured at Harry's scar, barely hidden by his hair.

"Riddle was a terrorist that had plagued Britain for a number of years, and his full return in the spring of '95 brought the struggle back to full force, though it took the Ministry responsible for... this sort of thing a full year to even acknowledge his return, something that was very frustrating towards Harry.

"In the spring of '98, NCIS and the SAS cooperated to arrest him after he had staged an overnight siege of Harry's boarding school. Harry managed to distract Riddle long enough for Special Agent Gibbs to kill him and put this thing to rest once and for all." Morrow leaned back. "It appears that the file was misplaced, and you came across it. I must apologize for the inconvenience, Miss Sciuto."

Gibbs' cell rang, and he answered it quietly. After a moment, he hung up and looked at Harry. "Gear up. Dead sailor at Quantico."

"Come on, Abs," Harry said. "I wanna make it up to you for barging out of your lab like that."

Abby jumped up, excused herself to the director, and followed Harry out.

Thus began a beautiful friendship.


	4. Kate knows and Cafpow

Disclaimer: Once again, I nether own nor claim ownership of either Harry Potter or NCIS. Just playing in the yard.

Kate Todd walked into the bull pit behind Gibbs. She saw Harry sitting at the senior field agents desk talking on the phone. "Who's that?"

"Special Agent Potter," Gibbs replied. "He wasn't with us on the plane because both his wife, Ginny, and his godson, Teddy, were were still recovering from the flu. What do you have Harry?"

"Just got up to speed on the case, boss," he replied standing up. "I found-"

"Is that a snake?" Kate asked, pointing to the reptile in question. The snake raised its head from Harry's desk to look at Kate, then hissed something at Harry. Harry nodded. "His name's Severus. Now boss-"

"Why isn't he in a cage?"

"He isn't venomous."

"That's an asp!"

"Yes he is," Harry replied, beginning to be annoyed. "Now-"

"It's very venomous!"

"Not since his sacks were removed. He was very perturbed about that. Anyway-"

"But he still has his fangs!"

"The last thing he bit was a mouse, and that was for breakfast. He's never bitten a human. Threatened, but never bit. Can we move on to my report now?"

"Now, Potter."

"Yes sir. Abby found snake venom on the cadaver's clothes, boss. This venom comes from a South American snake and was absorbed through his skin. She had Severus with her when she was testing the samples and he was very interested in the clothes. I suggested she test for snake venom after seeing that."

Gibbs looked at the picture of South American snake on the plasma and the picture of the clothes. "We have our murder weapon, but how did it get on the clothes."

"Tony suggested the dry cleaners might have something to do with it after finding a receipt in the victim's home. That's all I have. Oh! Molly says hi and to not be a stranger."

"Molly?" Kate asked.

"Harry's very maternal Mother-in-law. Very intent on finding me another wife," Gibbs replied. "Says I should settle down."

"Another wife?"

"Been married a few times. Harry got me to dodge a bullet on one when he got a bad vibe off her."

Kate looked at Harry, who shrugged. "Hedwig didn't like her."

"Hedwig?"

"My owl."

"You have and owl _and_ a snake? And your wife approves?"

"Snakes actually are a great judge of character. He also keeps away the office looters and snoopers."

"Harry," Gibbs called from across the bull pit. "How are Ginny and Teddy?"

"Full recovery, boss. Teddy returned to school today and Ginny is happy that her husband kept up with the housework."

"You do housework?" Kate asked, disbelieving.

"Learned it from Dad," Harry replied.

"Your dad did house work?"

"Raising a son by yourself makes you do that. It helped that he went to boarding school," Gibbs added.

"And you missed my every day."

"D*** right I did."

"Wait. What? I thought your name was Potter."

"Potter-Gibbs. I don't introduce myself like that because it causes confusion," Harry explains. "And Ginny insists she's called Mrs. Potter."

"Tony checking the dry cleaners?"

"Yes, boss. I would've gone with him, but Molly called. After all these years of using a phone, you'd think she'd speak softer. I could barely hear you as you came in."

"This Ginny and Teddy?" Kate asked, looking at the picture on Harry's desk.

"The very same."

"So, who were Teddy's parents?"

"Remus and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. Tonks hated her given name. Remus was a friend of my birth father."

"Why is his hair green?"

"Because he wants it that way. It likes the color of my eyes."

"Got any siblings?"

"Me? No. My wife?" Harry started counting on his fingers. "Bill (he's married to Fluer), Charlie (still works in Romania), Percy (married to Penelope), George (poor bloke only has one ear, lost the other one saving my life), and me best mate Ron (married to Hermione, the poor lad)."

Gibbs chuckled after Harry's list. "I still don't know how Arthur and Molly handled seven children."

"Seven, I count six- oh."

"Fred- KIA 1998. Hit us all hard," Harry explained.

"Military?" Kate asked.

"No," Harry replied.

"Police?"

"No."

"Then what?" Kate inquired, thoroughly confused.

"Civilian aiding the authorities. He helped defend a school from terrorists," Gibbs answered. "Awarded postmortem the highest medal attainable for a civilian."

"Wait... 1998." Kate narrowed her eyes, then looked to Harry's scar. "No way."

Both Gibbs men froze, then slowly looked up at Kate.

"The Battle of Hogwarts?" Kate whispered.

Harry glanced at Gibbs. "Mind telling us how you know?"

"The Secret Service is supposed to recognize _any_ threat to the President. We know all about the wizarding world."

Harry sighed in relief. "Good, I won't have to obliviate you."

Before Kate could reply, Abby came rushing into the room. "Harry!" She started bouncing in front of his desk. "Sister Mary Regina just called!"

"And?" He asked.

"She broke her foot!"

Kate and Harry stared at her. "And you happy, why?" Harry asked.

"What? No! I'm devastated!"

"You're hopping up and down, Abs," Harry pointed out.

"I'm just really high on caffeine. Started drinking Caf-pow excessively to cope."

"Abs, if you don't stop bouncing, you might be cast sisters with the sister." Harry paused. "Say that ten times fast," he laughed. When Abby started to, he clamped a hand over her mouth. "Joking, Abs."

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could do, you know, that thing you do with broken bones," she asked, looking warily at Kate.

"I know all about magic, Abby," Kate assured her. "Part of my job."

Abby relaxed slightly, as much as she could while pumped with caffeine. "Oh. Well?"

"I don't really think that a nun is going to appreciate a wizard pointing a wand at her for any reason, Abby," Harry replied apologetically.

Abby's face fell, and she stopped bouncing. "Oh, sorry Harry. I forgot." She hugged him. Then her eyes went wide. "Uh oh! Gotta go!" She released Harry and scrambled for the ladies room.

Harry and Kate watched her go. "I guess she drank a lot of caf-pow," Harry muttered aloud before returning to his desk.

Kate still was staring in the direction Abby had gone. "When did she find out?"

"I brought Teddy to work and he couldn't help but show off his metamorphagus abilities. We're really luck that Tony wasn't in the room. We're still keeping it a secret from him. Abby went nuts. She's been asking to see tricks. With anyone else, I'd feel like a circus performer. With her, its like teaching again."

"You taught?"

"Fifth year. The Ministry was clamping down on Dumbledore and me claiming Voldemort was back-"

"Who? I thought Riddle was the dark wizard."

"Riddle went by 'Voldemort'," Gibbs explained.

"Oh."

"And Fudge, he was the minister at the time, sent his undersecretary to serve as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Apparently, he thought Dumbledore was forming an army. We weren't learning anything. With Ordinary Wizarding Levels (our OWL exams) coming up, not learning was detrimental to us. Hermione convinced me to create 'Dumbledore's Army', a DADA club that Umbridge (the undersecretary) got wind of, but didn't have proof of until later. I taught the club how to fight," Harry finished.

"That's... amazing Harry."

"What's amazing, Kate?" Tony asked coming into the bull pit.

"That he you get any work done around her, DiNozzo."


	5. Chapter 5: We've been thorugh a lot

Disclaimer: I own everything! It is MINE! Bwhahahahahahahahahaaaah!

_~We interrupt this disclaimer to inform you that this _

_FF author has been carted away by mental heath officials._

_We now return you to your regular update.~_

Gibbs smiled while he watched as Harry tenderly held little Teddy close. The boy was sleeping calmly in his godfather's strong arms, like Gibbs had done with a very young Harry. He recalled when he first met Harry.

_Flashback_

Jethro walked into the orphanage, following Shannon on her quest. It was one of the things he loved about her, she was so passionate about whatever she was focused on at the time.

"Hi, Beth, you called?" Shannon addressed the brunette woman meeting them in the foyer.

"Hey, Shannon. Thanks for coming on so short notice. We have a toddler here that was found abandoned. He has no passport and no ID, but he came with a note that said his name is Harry Potter and he's almost 2, with a birthday of July 31." She nodded at Gibbs. "Gunny."

"Beth. How's the Colonel?"

"Still getting in trouble. Once a marine... He's this way."

Beth led them quickly down the hall, then stopped at the playroom door. Looking in, she pointed Harry out. "The one with the wild hair."

Jethro stood behind Shannon looking in. Shannon looked the boy over from behind the door.

It was then Harry looked up. Right into Gibbs' eyes. Gibbs was drawn in, looking into Harry's soul.

"We'll take him," he said

_End Flashback_

Gibbs watched as Harry left to put Teddy to bed. Ginny came by and handed some coffee to Jethro. She always made it just how he liked it- she had learned it from Harry, who liked it as well.

Gibbs sipped the coffee as he settled back in front of TV. He smiled, thinking of his family.

He picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet. He liked to keep track of magical Britain since the whole Riddle ordeal. He smiled at the picture of Umbridge at her parole hearing. She didn't look to good. At least she wasn't wearing that vomit inducing pink.

The story detailed the hearing impeccably, obviously not the work of Rita Skeeter. Apparently, Umbridge was denied parole and sent packing back to Azkaban. It mentioned the charges that she had been imprisoned for, namely, before Voldemort's takeover, assault on a federal officer, child abuse, and endangering the welfare of children along with, after Voldemort's final fall, harassment of fellow witches and wizards, civil right violations, and desecrating a body- specifically, unlawfully taking Moody's eye from his corpse.

Ginny looked over his shoulder at the paper and grimaced. "That woman ruined pink _and_ kittens for me. Harry's been trying to talk me into a dog, though. That man has a snake for a pet, which he keeps at work, so why would he want another?"

Gibbs looked up at her. "I don't know. Maybe he wants a guard dog?"

"We have wards, Gibbs, around both our house and yours. No one with ill intent towards us can approach either of our homes."

Gibbs nodded, taking another gulp of coffee. He remembered that Umbridge was at Harry's trial for underage magic after dementors attacked them. When Gibbs got a hold of the Department of Magic, they went ballistic- dementors were outlawed in the states, and since the attack and use of magic was in the states, it was the jurisdiction of the United States. Gibbs ended up filing a formal complaint against Britain's Ministry of Magic, which was ignored.

Then, during the following school year, Harry managed to send a coded message that his mail was being monitored. Harry also mentioned rule 40- _If you think someone is after you, they are._ Gibbs fired off another formal complaint, which was also ignored. Then Harry told him about the detentions. Gibbs finally paid the Minister a visit.

_Flashback_

Gibbs, Franks, and Director Morrow were sitting in Minister Fudge's office across from the pudgy man.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"I was wondering if you'd care to explain about the detentions that my son has been having," Gibbs replied.

"Detentions, Agent Gibbs? I hardly think that the Ministry is responsible about such things."

"You are if its your undersecretary is inflicting them," Gibbs growled.

"Easy Probie," Franks whispered.

"I'm sure Madam Umbridge is only doing what he job requires," Fudge assured them.

"Really, Minister? What's you policy on having students carving 'I must not tell lies" into their hands with a blood quill?" Franks asked. "I was under the impression that those things were registered as dark items."

Fudge's brow raised in surprise. "They are, Mr. Franks."

"Agent."

"Agent Franks. I am sure your son is exaggerating, Mist- Agent Gibbs. He's just an attention seeking brat who is getting punished for acting up in school."

"You obviously don't know Harry, Minister," Morrow said. "He's never been one for showing off."

"What do you want me to say, Director? I can only call them as I see them." Fudge replied. "He's been claiming a dead man has returned from the grave and he has that fool of a Headmaster believing him."

"Is this the same Headmaster that you kept asking for advice all the time?" Franks asked. "He wasn't such a fool then, was he?"

Fudge ignored him. "Gentlemen, I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding."

"Not from where we're sitting," Morrow stated. He drew several photographs from inside his jacket pocket. "These are orders from the Prime Minister handing over jursidiction over this case to NCIS to investigate an assault on the son of a NCIS agent."

Fudge paled as he looked over the paperwork.

_End Flashback_

Everything to a head when Harry was caught teaching the DA. However, NCIS had already completed its investigation, so it was not Dumbledore that left that night, but Deloris Umbridge in cuffs.

Gibbs smiled at the memory of Mike Franks arresting Umbridge. Ginny guessed what he was smiling about, judging by the far off look on his face as he was gazing at the paper.

"We've been through a lot, right Jethro?"

Gibbs looked at his daughter-in-law. "Yeah, we have."

_A/N: Okay, bear in mind that this story is little glimpses into Harry's life if he was raised by Gibbs, but it's going to be as close to canon as possible. Yes, anti-Harry/Ginny people, that means Harry and Ginny are married. If you'd like to see a different pairing, you might want to write it yourself- if you do, please send me the link. I'd like to see how that will turn out._


	6. Heroes

Disclaimer: Okay, my stint in the psych ward over, I am here to remind you that NCIS is not mine, nor is Harry Potter.

Chapter 6: Heroes

Harry looked up as Kate walked in. "With all due respect, Kate, I don't think a skirt will serve you well working here."

Kate rose an eyebrow at him as she made her way to her desk. "Why do you say that, Harry?"

Severus hissed something, and Harry glanced at briefly before replying, "It's easier chasing a crook in slacks or jean than a skirt."

"So you've chased a crook in a skirt, Harry?" DiNozzo asked, smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, but I've chased a few in robes."

DiNozzo raised an eyebrow. "What, did a crook break in to your fraternity during an initiation?"

"I wasn't in a fraternity during college, DiNozzo, though I did infiltrate a few."

"You snuck into a fraternity?" Kate asked disbelievingly. "Why would you want to get into an testosterone farm like that?"

"Working a case, Kate. I was a deputized agent since the summer I turned fifteen."

Kate raised her eyebrow again. "That young?"

Harry smiled. "Gibbs didn't want me going anywhere without a knife. Or a gun."

"And I still don't, Potter. Gear up!" Gibbs ordered. "Got a dead Petty Officer at Norfolk."

Harry grabbed his gear, making sure his wand was still in its holster on his arm. He pet Severus goodbye and told him to see Abby if he got hungry. The snake stared at Harry as the wizard left. _"And jusssssst how am I ssssssssupposssssssed to work the doors? I have no hands!_"

_Flashback: Summer 1991_

_Hogwarts?_ Harry thought. _What the heck is that?_

He was looking at a piece of parchment that had come in an envelope of the same material addressed to him. He'd have to talk to Dad about it.

Harry took the mail to the kitchen where Jethro was cooking breakfast. Harry handed him the parchment. Jethro starred at it. "What's this?"

"I don't know. It was in the mail."

Jethro eyed his adopted son. "This McGonagall says that she expects your owl... wonder what she means by that?"

Harry shrugged. "I know less about it than I do about your trip to Mexico," Harry told him, partly hoping that his dad would expound on Mexico.

Jethro ignored the bait and scratched his scalp. "Perhaps we'll find out."

_Knock. Knockknock. Knock._

Both of them looked to the door. Jethro fingered his knife as he approached to answer it. Opening it, he found Franks at the door.

Franks held up a parchment envelope. "You're never going to believe this, Probie."

_Flashback: Diagon Alley, Ollivander's, Summer 1991_

Jethro's head was still whirling from everything that happened since Harry had received his Hogwarts letter. The identity of the murderer of Harry's parents, the reason Harry was famous, that Harry had a trust fund, and Jethro, as Harry's guardian, was in charge of the Potter family vault.

The marine had taken Harry into the family vault to see what would belong to his son when he came of age. Neither of them had seen so much gold, silver, and copper, which was saying something considering what they had seen in the trust vault.

The goblins really took a liking to Jethro. They liked how he glared down an overly rude pureblood wizard in the lobby. The pureblood couldn't hold the stare for long before looking down like and ashamed child, scared of what he had seen in those eyes. A wizard wouldn't kill with his bare hands.

Hagrid, who had met them at the portkey station, led them into the wand shop. Ollivander took a moment to talk to Hagrid before turning to Harry, reciting what his parents wands were made of.

Jethro was sitting in one of the chairs, the other one barely holding up a now sleeping Hagrid. Jethro had kept silent vigil as his son tried what seemed to be every wand in the store. He could see the worry on his son's face. Worried that this was all in vain and he'd never be a wizard.

Harry's eyes betrayed that worry when he glanced back at Jethro, who gave him the distinct Jethro's smirk. Immediately, Harry's eyes were full of confidence again, and he resumed his quest. Ollivander selected the next box, but paused.

"I wonder... I wonder..."

Jethro frowned. He was about to ask what the eccentric wandmaker was talking about when Ollivander opened up the box and presented it to Harry. "Eleven inches- holly and phoenix feather."

The instant Harry's hand touched the wand, he knew it was the one. Jethro and Ollivander saw it too, though the former had no experience with wand choosing at all. Harry gave a wave of his wand, and it presented a marvelous light show. Harry grinned broadly at his guardian, and Jethro gave him a grand smile in return.

"Curious... curious..."

The smile fell from Jethro's face. Harry mirrored the reaction.

"You see, Mister Potter," Ollivander replied when asked what was so curious, "that the phoenix that supplied the feather for the core of this wand gave only one other, and I'm sorry to say I sold that other wand. Had I known what that wizard would do with it, I would never have let him have it."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because that other one was the one that gave you that scar."

_Flashback: Summer of '92_

Jethro settled down next to his son as Harry sat in the backyard looking at the stars in the sky above, deep in thought. Jethro knew there was something bothering the Potter-Gibbs.

"I saw him, Dad. Voldemort," Harry clarified, though he didn't have to. Jethro had heard the whole story from Dumbledore, though the soon-to-be-Special-Agent loyally listened to Harry's narrative.

Harry admitted he was ashamed that Ron had gotten hurt, but then Jethro said something that washed that away. "You know, your friend had a choice. Ron could have easily sacrificed Hermione to win. Maybe even you. Instead, he sacrificed himself for you two. And do you know what that makes him?" Jethro asked.

Harry thought for a second before smiling proudly on behalf of his friend. "A hero."

Jethro smiled widely. "Got it in one, Harry. Maybe you should tell him that the next time he feels down."

_Flashback: Holloween 1994_

"Hey!" Ron yelled over the noise in the common room. "Leave him alone! He said he didn't put his name in the goblet, and that means he didn't! Harry's not a... a... a attention hog!"

"'An', Ron, "Hermione whispered. "'An atterntion hog.' Basic grammer."

Ron ignored her. "What I mean is- I've never know Harry to seek glory. Yeah, he's done some amazing stuff, but he's never, and I do mean _never_ done anything to try to make himself popular or seem better than the rest of us! He's always done what he thought was right, I mean, he was raised by a Marine! Semper ti and what not."

"'Fi', Ron. 'Semper fi." This came from Harry.

Ron promptly ignore that too. "Marines are all about duty and not about glory. So just leave him alone!"

"Actually," Hermione stood up, putting a hand on Ron shoulder. "If any of you could help Harry in anyway, don't hesitate to offer that help. He's a fourth year going up against seventh years, so he's going to need all the help he can get, rules or not."

Fred and George grinned. "We've got a few prank ideas-" Fred began.

"That can be modified-" George continued.

"To be used in a duel-"

"Or combat scenario."

"We'd be happy-"

"To supply-"

"Any thing we can-"

"To Harry's efforts-"

"Free of charge!" They finished together, bordering on singing it out.

Alicia Spinnet raised her hands. "I bet we upper years can find a bunch of useful spells Harry could learn on his spare time to use in the tasks."

Katie Bell volunteered to help Harry with his homework, joined by numerous other upper years. Lee Jordan offered to run interference between Harry-haters and admirers (the Wealey Twins offered to help in that regard too- they'd been itching to prank Slytherin).

Soon, Harry had an entire staff to help him win the tournament. As his head hit his pillow that night, he was glad he told Ron that he thought of the red head as a hero.

_A/N: I know that there is a lot of Ron bashing out there, so I wanted to point out that even if Ron was still kind of a jerk sometimes, he was prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice for his friends and for the greater good. Hey, maybe if Harry had told Ron that the youngest Weasley son was a hero to him, imaging how much Ron's attitude might have improved. Being a hero to the Boy-who-lived? How could his brother's outshine him now? And before you answer that- maybe you should give him the benefit of the doubt and try seeing him as a better friend for it. What do you have to lose?_


	7. Trip over the Pond

_AN: Well, I'm uploading early because I'll be out of town all day Monday and won't be able to get to the computer to upload and I can't exactly have my roomies do it for me. Which is to say that I don't want them anywhere near my computer. At all._

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS. Period. Nada.

Tony breathed in the air in London. "So this is Harry's homeland. Nice."

Harry rolled his eyes. "DiNozzo," the wizard growled, "I don't know what the Director was thinking letting you come with us on this trip, but if you give us any crap on this trip, I will send you back in a body bag, clear?"

Tony paled slightly. "Something wrong, Harry?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Other than your usually insufferable personality, DiNozzo?"

"Other than my _charming_ personality, Kate."

"DiNozzo, no one here thinks of you as 'charming'." Gibbs assured him.

"But Boss!"

"Not buts. McGee! Stay with the team!"

"Sorry, Boss. I thought I saw someone just disappear into thin air over at that empty lot."

Harry grimaced. He knew towards what McGee was looking. Once again, he wondered why Gibbs had decided to take the case of a dead marine stationed in England.

Molly had been ecstatic when Ginny had floo called to tell the family Harry would be in Britain for a case. Molly fully understood that Harry would be working the case, but she had forced a promise out of Harry to visit the Borrow during his trip. Harry was relieved he barely managed to get her not to have a reception party greet him at the airport.

"Nonsense, Timothy. Things like that are impossible," Ducky assured him, Jimmy in tow.

"Well, it turns out we're going to that lot. Our crime scene's in there," the NCIS London team member told them.

Harry paled almost beyond recognition. "No."

"Scarred of empty lots, Harry?"

"It's not an empty lot, DiNozzo. If I had my way, you'd never know what it really is, but the Director is insisting that the whole team know this international secret."

Harry cringed. That was something Gibbs had left out in their poor excuse for a briefing. Abby seemed suspiciously hyper, but that might be the gallons of Caf-pow she had consumed just before the trip, certain that there wasn't any in England.

They all entered the Leaky Cauldron. The four that had previously known nothing of the magical world (namely DiNozzo, McGee, Ducky, and Jimmy) were shocked beyond thought. Gibbs pushed them through quickly enough. Harry was suspicious now.

When they got to the back, Gibbs looked pointedly at Harry. "Open it, Potter. Let's get this over with."

DiNozzo was the closest to Harry as the wizard revealed his wand. After tapping the brick, the Italian American stared at Harry. "You're a... a..."

"Don't hurt yourself, DiNozzo. With all your movie watching, you should have seen this coming." Harry was pretty sure as he turned towards the portal to Diagon Alley that the burn he gave Tony was one of the only things he'd enjoy today.

The alley was decorated with signs and banners declaring today to be 'Potter-Gibbs Day'. There were hundreds of witches and wizards waiting for them to emerge from the Leaky Cauldron, dressed for a parade. At the forefront stood the Minister of Magic.

Harry suddenly remembered what today was.

It was the fifth anniversary of when Gibbs and he had killed Voldemort.

The last thought before he was swarmed by the Weasleys and Hermione was something along the lines of, "This is going to _suck_, isn't it?"

At the end of the day, Harry and Jethro were worn out, physically and mentally. It had taken all their strength not to shoot up the crowd at various points of the celebration. Harry's head was buzzing with the amount of alcohol he had drank, despite the sobering potion George had laced into the butter beer he gave Harry every hour on the hour.

As he lay in the master bedroom of the ancient home of the Blacks, which he inherited from Sirius, he talked with Ginny who had come over the pond via magical means.

"That was not nice, you know," Harry complained. "You know how much I hate being the center of attention."

Ginny smiled. "Not my idea. It was the Minister's plan. I just kept the secret from you, seeing as it was a _surprise_ party." She then smirked seductively. "But to make it up to you, we could have our own little celebration..."

Harry perked up immediately.

"Another time," Ginny finished, rolling over away from Harry and turning off the light, trying to contain her laughter at Harry's frustrated moan.

Tony's covered his head with his hands as he laid his brow on the table. Kreacher was in the kitchen, having insisted on cooked them breakfast. Tony had one terrible hangover. If he could think that clearly, he would have sworn off fire whiskey. But all he could think about was his hangover. A tap right in front of him made him look up, right at the hangover potion Harry had placed right in front of him.

"Cheers, DiNozzo."

Tony could not have down that potion fast enough. It took effect almost immediately. He sighed as he felt relief, sweet relief, spread across his brain like waves on a shore.

Kate smirked at her partner. "At least some of us practiced restraint during the festivities yesterday, DiNozzo."

Tony glared at her. "Do I have to mention a certain spring break, Kate?"

"Musclemen photo," Kate responded.

Gibbs, who knew about what each were talking about, gave them a Gibbs' glare. "I could always have Ginny give you each a bat-boogey if you two don't play nice. Or perhaps George Weasley could find something to do to you with one of the many pranks he has in his store."

Both agents had seen what he was talking about, so they clammed up in a truce. McGee was not so inclined.

"Harry?" he asked. "What happened that made you and Gibbs so famous here?"

Hermione rescued the probie from Harry's glare. "It all started years ago, on Halloween 1981..."


	8. Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS.

Harry smoothly walked into the bullpen as Tony was frantically tearing apart his desk looking for something... again. Harry watched for a moment before going to his own desk. "What did you lose this time DiNozzo?"

"My car keys! I set them right there...!" Tony pointed to a spot on his desk, "And now they're gone!"

Harry glanced at the spot in question. He heard a hissing laugh. He looked down at Severus, who was laying in the little bed that Ginny had made him. Easily looped around his tail was DiNozzo's keys. Harry looked at Severus over the brim of his glasses like Dumbledore used to do.

"What the h*** am I ssssupposssssed to do for fun? You had my ssssssacsssss removed!"

Harry had a lot of practice holding back a grin, so he shrugged. "Have no clue where they could be, Tony. Did they fall into the trash?"

Tony then ransacked his trash with ambition while Severus laughed his tail off. The asp laughed even harder when Gibbs walked in.

"Lost something DiNozzo?"

Harry was, by this time, was having a hard time keeping a straight face, which Tony missed because he was looking up at Gibbs.

"My keys boss. I set them down for a second-"

"Potter. What's so funny?" Gibbs demanded to know.

Harry's head shot up. "Nothing, Da- Boss."

Gibbs looked at him like he always did when he knew Harry was lying. A hiss saved Harry as Gibbs looked down in time to see Severus' tail disappear under the desk with Tony's keys.

Gibbs and Tony looked at where Severus had disappeared for a moment- Gibbs with a emotionless expression and Tony with shock- before Gibbs raised his eyebrows in amusement and sit at his desk.

Needless to say, Tony wasn't very happy with Harry all that day. However, Kate and Tim had a good laugh at Tony's expense.

Harry had adopted the thousand-yard stare and was currently aiming it at them man across the room from him. A man his father had been hunting for a while now.

Ari.

Ari had somehow gotten past all the defensive wards around Harry's house but not the alarm wards- fortunately for Ginny and Teddy who flooed directly to the Burrow for safety. Ari didn't know how they escaped or how to follow, and even if he did, even he would be not match for the combined power of the Weasley clan.

Harry kept his wand pointed at Ari. The terrorist had killed Kate, tried to kill the rest of the team, and now the b******d had threatened his family. Orders from the Director and every other agency be d***ed! Ari would pay for that. And Harry had a very healthy appetite for getting even- something he had learned from his father.

Ari had trained a pistol on Harry, the wizard's own second spare weapon he kept in the house. He smirked at Harry's 'wee pointy stick'. "Not very threatening, Harry."

"That's because you only see a stick," Harry replied, his voice an icy needle aimed at Ari. "I see the most dangerous thing you'll ever see."

At Ari's eyebrow, Harry cast his curse.

Ziva heard gunshots inside Special Agent Potter's home. Drawing her own weapon, she raced for the house. Just as she was about to peak inside the front window when a red flash shattered it. After recovering from her instinctive leap for cover, she braved a glance inside.

Ari returned fire, sending three rounds towards Harry, who simply raised a shield before Ari fired. The bullets bounced off the shield and Harry already had his next spell lined up.

"Expelliarmus!" He yelled, but Ari rolled away, the spell hitting the lamp behind where Ari had been. Ari fired again, but Harry dodged it and used his left hand to fire a few rounds towards Ari. Harry then fired another stunner, again missing Ari.

Ziva could not believe her eyes. What the h*** was going on? Nothing was making sense. What that a shimmering... forcefield?

She shook herself. She had a job to do.

Harry banished Ari against the wall, then fired three rounds into the assassin's chest, forgetting that Ari had a kevlar vest. He expelled the empty magazine in his gun, keeping his wand trained on Ari as the assassin that was sliding down the wall before quickly firing a stunner at Ari.

Ari rolled of the way, and Harry jumped away from a shot sent from the terrorist. He landed and looked up.

Ari stood above the wizard, pistol aimed for Harry's head, a victorious smirk on his face. "Goodbye Harry. It's been fun."

A shot rang out, and Ari fell to the ground, dead before he landed.

Harry rolled onto his stomach, wand raised. Ziva lowered her weapon. Harry lowered his wand. A tear crept down Ziva's cheek. Harry squinted at her, confused.

"He was close?"

"My half brother."

Harry nodded, then picked up his cell from where it had fallen. He had a Boss/Dad to call.


	9. News and a Case

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS._

_A/N I really appreciate all the positive feedback I've been getting. Keep it coming!_

Harry and Ginny moved to a new home. It was fortunate that their move happened during the summer so Teddy didn't have to change schools in the middle of the semester.

American magical law enforcement had investigated that Ari's hard to read emotions failed to trip the defensive wards, but the alarm wards had somehow managed to detect some sort of hostility in him. Harry thanked his lucky stars that they had and that Ginny and Teddy had gotten away safely. Though, he had later thought, it might have been detrimental to Ari. Ginny did have a nasty bat boogey hex.

Harry sat heavily at his desk tiredly finishing up a report on their latest case. He felt himself drooping off, and sighed, which turned into a huge, exhausting yawn.

"Hey there, big hero."

Harry looked up gave his wife a tired smile. "Hey, babe. What's the occasion?"

"It's almost two, and my husband's hand is still pointed at 'work'," Ginny replied. She was not referring to the clock that was at the burrow, but their own at home, in its new place in the living room. "I figured that since you apparated to work, you could use a drive home."

Harry looked lovingly at his wife. "Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

"All the time, Harry. One of the perks of being your wife."

"Take him, Gin. His yawning is keeping me awake," Tony whined.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, Ginny. He's being a big babe."

"Baby," Ginny and Harry corrected simultaneously.

Tony, however, was happy with her mistake. "Hey, if she thinks I'm a babe, let her."

"Except 'babe' usually refers to a girl, Tony," McGee differed.

Tony gritted his teeth at the newer agent. "Shut it, McGiggle."

Ginny hid a smirk, and grabbed her husband's arm as he put his report on Gibb's desk. "Come on, handsome. Let's go make DiNozzo jealous."

Tony looked confused. "Jealous? How would you make me jealous?"

"Use your imagination, DiNozzo," Ginny replied, dragging her husband to the elevator, where she promptly gave Harry a kiss that woke the wizard up. It woke Tony up too, just by watching.

"D***!" Tony cried. "She's a succubus!"

"She has intercourse with sleeping men?" Ziva asked, confused.

Tony's face also fell into confusion. "What?"

McGee was _way_ to tired to laugh.

Harry stroked Ginny's stomach lovingly. She had just broke the news to him last night. They were going to have a baby.

They had to tell Gibbs first, and he'd get that look of immense pride in his eyes. Grandpa Gibbs would too. Ducky would be ecstatic. Abby was going to go bonkers. McGee probably would use that imaging program to figure out what the baby would look like. Tony would probably figure out a movie that went with the situation, or just take the mickey out of Harry, calling the wizard a stud or something. Ziva... He wasn't quite sure what Ziva would do.

Harry shifted in the bed, snuggling closer to Ginny. He really loved her. So much that it hurt to leave for a case that had him gone for longer than a couple of days. He loved coming home at the end of the day, even if it was to find her already in bed. He held her close. He breathed in her scent.

Ginny giggled. "You are head over heals for me, Mr. Potter."

"You're correct, Mrs. Potter. I'm totally into you," he replied, rubbing noses with her. With a peck on the lips, wrapped an arm around her. They snuggled for a little longer, grabbing as much alone time before Teddy woke up.

Or before his cell rang, which it did, just as they got settled. Harry groaned and buried his face in Ginny's shoulder. "If that is Dinozzo or McGee, I'll curse them into oblivion."

The phone kept ringing. Eventually, Harry answered it. "Potter, and it better be good!" He threatened.

"You be the judge of that, Harry," Jenny's voice replied. "But I need you here as soon as possible."

Harry rose an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Got a case up your alley."

"And how did the Director decide that Harry was in charge of this case?" Tony asked.

"The magical division of the FBI would only hand over the case if Harry would head this investigation," Gibbs explained. "The Director wants to stop the FBI from stealing of our cases."

Harry looked over the photos from the crime scene that were up on the plasma. Ducky was standing next to him with the autopsy file of wizard and Petty Officer Gordon Adams open. "I've never seen this kind of autopsy, Harry. They merely waved a wand over him and took notes. And what's this notation here? 'AKed'? Is that a reference to something magical?"

"It's short hand for the killing curse, the Avada Kedavra. It's one of the three Unforgivable Curses, along with the Imperius Curse and Cruciatus Curse."

"Why are they unforgivable?" Ziva asked. "Other than its soul purpose is to kill."

"The Cruciatus is a torture curse. The Imperius is a curse that takes over your body so completely, the only thing that you can control is your mind," Abby explained, saving Harry the trouble. She was sitting in because she wanted in on anything magical any way she could.

"And you're the only wizard that's been hit by all three and survived," Ducky added absentmindedly.

All three other agents looked up, surprised. Harry sighed. Ducky's eyes went wide when he realized what he just said. "Oh, Harry. I am so sorry. I didn't-"

"It's alright, Ducky. It was bound to come out eventually."

"How'd you survive the killing curse?" McGee asked.

"Though there is no magical shield that can stop it, there is ancient magic that can be invoked when you sacrifice yourself for someone."

"And who died for you?" Ziva asked.

"My mother."

"But the second time Harry was hit, it was because off a more sinister reason," Abby added dramatically.

"Did you have to mention that, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"What happened?" DiNozzo asked.

Harry knew he'd never be allowed to rest until DiNozzo got an answer. He decided to get it over with. "Abby, remember the case file you looked at that got Gibbs and I upset?" Abby nodded.

"That man was Tom Riddle, AKA- Lord Voldemort. He murdered my parents, but when he tried to do the same to me, a one-and-a-quarter-year-old kid, it backfired because of my mother's sacrifice. His soul was torn from his body, the latter destroyed in the resulting blast.

"And all I got from it was this scar," he pointed at the scar on his forehead, "and a piece of his soul lodged within me, making me a horcrux, a dark artifact that a murdering dark wizard would place a piece of his soul inside to make him immortal. Then, almost fourteen years later, he used my blood in a ritual that restored him to a body. Doing so made him an anchor for _my_ soul. When he tried again, it kept me here but destroyed the piece of his soul within me.

"And after his death, I was left to live my life how I wanted to. You know the rest."

Abby hugged Harry. But then he was all business. "The murderer used the Avada Kedavra. There is a spell that reveals which spells a wand has performed, but it only reveals the last few cast. A smart witch or wizard would perform enough spells to make that useless."

"So we give up?" McGee asked.

"Did I say that, Timothy?" Harry asked.

"No," McGee answered warily.

"Then I guess we're taking the case. Let's interview the victim's family and friends. Make sure that you don't reveal anything about the wizarding world until you assess if they already know or not. The International Statue of Secrecy _must_ be upheld. I don't want to have to obliviate someone." Harry glanced at the confused faces of Tony, Ziva, and McGee. "Wiping memories by magical means."

"Sweet," Tony breathed.

"And if you make me obliviate someone, DiNozzo," Harry looked pointedly at him, "I'll wipe your memories first," he threatened. "Regs be d***ed."

DiNozzo gulped.

A few hours later, the team sans Gibbs were assembled in the bull pit.

"Petty Officer Adams' family all concur that his girlfriend's a Beatrice Mince," Tony reported, bringing a photo of Adams and his girl up on the plasma. "She must've had a tough time in school with a name like that."

Harry winced. "The Mince family is an old American pureblood family. They're one the few remaining practitioners of the old pureblood ways that used to dominate Britain until the Battle of Hogwarts." He stood up and looked at the photo. "That makes her entire family suspects."

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Pureblood purists believe muggles (non-magical folk, Ziva) and muggle born wizards are inferior to them and were bred to be prejudiced against them." He thinned his lips like McGonagall often did. "We need to interview them, but that'll be like going up a brick wall."

"And you would know that how, Harry?" Jenny asked.

"I've had the misfortune to meet the Minces," Harry explained. "It was the time I was required to protect the Mince patriarch two years ago. He'll stonewall us all the while saying that the world is better off without our dead Petty Officer."

McGee raised his eyebrows. "But there _was_ a print a the scene. It might match one of the family."

"Or someone they hired to do their dirty work," Harry countered. "They the type that wouldn't want to dirty their hands on someone they think is far beneath them."

Ziva smiled. "Leave me alone with them in a room and I'll get the truth out of them."

"Not happening," Jenny ordered, putting her foot down.

"A brick wall," Harry reiterated.

"Then what do we do?" Ziva asked.

"What about Veritaserum?"

Harry turned towards the voice. Gibbs had escorted Ginny to the bull pit. He smiled before walking to her and then gently explained, "Need a warrant, babe, from a wizarding court. Those judges will be hesitant to issue one on a pureblood family."

"Ah, that explains that. And did you tell them?" She whispered.

"Not yet. Waiting until the case is closed," he whispered back.

Ginny grimaced. "Wish you told me that before-"

"Ginny!" Abby screeched, charging the witch and enveloping her in a hug. "Congratulations! Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

Ginny grimaced again. "Before I sent Abby an e-mail."

Before anyone could react to the news, Abby had more. "I've got a clue!" She grabbed Harry and Gibbs and dragged them down to her lab with everyone in the bull pit following.

She put on gloves and held up the clothes that Adams was found in. She pointed out a spot. Guess what I found here."

"What?"

"Saliva. Spit. They only way it could have landed on Adams where it did and the way it did means that they did it when he died. And I've already found the source."

Everyones' brows went up, even Jenny's.

"It turns out, the man who killed Petty Officer Adams spat on his copse. He's connected with a rape case that was dropped because the victim mysteriously forgot about the crime." She tapped on the computer. "Meet Wesley Mince, the brother to Beatrice Mince."

"Great job, Abs, but that only proves he was at the scene. Not that he did it," Harry told her.

"I'll get it out of him when we bring him in for interrogation," Gibbs replied.

Wesley Mince didn't take long to confess, though Gibbs tricked him into it. Tony swore that the former sniper had taken the technique straight from the movie, _A Few Good Men_. Harry admitted that the technique were similar, but Gibbs certainly put his own spin on it. Like in the movie, Gibbs got the Wesley to proudly admit to the murder.

After managing to secure more evidence, the team closed the case. Harry wrote up the report and had it on the Director's desk by end of business day.

Then he had to face the music. Ginny had invited the team over for dinner to celebrate.

_A/N: The end of another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. I figured that the timeline was far enough along for James Sirius to be conceived, since he was already in Hogwarts in 2017, when the epilogue in DH happens (I did the math- ol' Voldie died in 1998). I don't know what year he was in school at the time, so I'm guessing he was second or third year, putting his birth around '04-'05, Albus Severus in '06, and little Lily in '08. But, if push came to shove, I'd say little James was a second year in the epilogue. If you disagree, just send me a message citing proof and where I can find it, and I'll give you kudos in the next chapter's author's notes._

_And for those that think the case was was lacking in detail, I was up finishing this late Saturday night after a day of pondering my future- big decision coming up. That was looming over me as I wrote the chapter, so focusing was a bit difficult. Wish me luck!_


	10. Heartbreak

_An early update as a belated 'Happy Bungie Day' gift. If you don't know what Bungie is, that's fine. Please expect the next update around the 19th._

_Disclaimer: I own neither NCIS nor Harry Potter._

Abby hurriedly narrowed her eyes at the screen, trying to get some last minute work done before Harry picked her up for the baby shower in a few minutes. The latest case was solved, evidence collected, court in a few days, but that did not mean that Abby didn't have work to do.

Harry quietly snuck up behind her and looked at the screen. "Monosodium? Missing a piece to MSG, aren't we?"

Abby jumped, then turned to glare menacingly at him. "You take too much after Gibbs."

"Aw, Abby. I thought I that was a good thing," Harry replied humorously, sounding exactly like Gibbs.

Abby again narrowed her eyes, this time in suspicion. "You aren't using magic to do that are you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Abby, I've known Gibbs all my life. I think I can mimic him perfectly by now."

"Is that so, Harry?" Gibbs asked from behind Harry.

While Tony would freeze and stumble over the next few sentences, Harry merely turned around and gave Gibbs a perfect imitation of one of Gibbs' smirks. "Of course it is," he replied, sounding like Gibbs again.

Abby's eyebrows rose, really interested in seeing how this turned out. Both Gibbs men stared at each other, neither budging an inch. Both were holding cups of a specific blend of black coffee. Both were standing straight, oozing Gibbs-ness from every pore.

Jenny walked into the lab. "Abby, do you have the-" she stopped, noticing the contest, becoming as enamored with it as Abby was.

Ten minutes into the challenge, Harry began to break up. It was evident that he was struggling under the strain of pretending to be his dad. Just before the twelve minute mark, he had busted up, laughing for all he was worth. Abby quickly joined him, while Jethro grinned before he turned and saw the enamored look still in Jenny's eyes. Harry whisked Abby away from the lab to the party, not noticing the predicament his dad was in.

Jenny shook herself. "Well, I guess we have some talking to do."

"No," Gibbs deadpanned. "We don't," he finished as he made to leave.

Jenny disagreed and moved to block him. "The h*** we don't."

"We're over. We've been over for years."

"It doesn't have to be like that, Jethro."

"Well, it is, Director," Gibbs replied. "You can't risk your career, can you?"

Those words struck Jenny harder than Gibbs could ever physically hit her. "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, Jenny," Gibbs growled. "I learned that a long time ago."

"If this is about what happened in-"

"It's not," Gibbs assured her. "It never was." Both stood still until he spoke again. "You are the Director of NCIS. A relationship between us can't happen. Not anymore."

George downed another firewhiskey in a single go. It burned on its way though to his stomach, sending searing pain down his throat. Good. Anything to distract him, to make him forget, the pain of losing her.

He hadn't done this before. Not when Fred died. Not when they had the funeral for his twin. Not ever.

That should've been the most painful time of his live. Fred's death. Why did this hurt so much worse? Had he desensitize himself toward death? Why was it when his longtime girlfriend left him that his heart was ripped out his chest?

He slammed the glass down, about to demand another. He had certainly put enough money down for it. Anything to drown the pain.

"George."

"Hey! It's ickle Ronnekins! Come to join your older and wiser brother eh? Her-i-me k-*hick* you out?"

Ron had had enough experience with drunken people to know that George was not going to go quietly. Since this wasn't a case, he had a bit more... liberty. On a case, he couldn't stun a drunk until the idiot attacked, could he?

George awoke on his couch in his flat above the 'triple Dubya', as Harry had once joked. George hadn't opened his eyes yet, but assessed his situation.

Apparently Ron had forced some hangover potion down George while the inventor/businessman was asleep. He had apparently done it before. But no amount of hangover potion was going to sooth the ache in George's throat.

"D*** firewhiskey."

"I couldn't agree more at the moment."

George opened an eyelid, seeing a very stern looking Ginny. _Oh, that's right,_ he thought. _The baby shower. I had forgotten during the breakup. _He figured she was going to be hormonal or something. Weren't pregnant women like that? He didn't remember. The last pregnant woman he had been in the same house with was his mother.

He didn't know if he would have preferred to be facing a stern looking Molly Weasley or not. He knew how to head Mum off, but that woman was pretty passionate.

Apparently, Ginny wasn't going to lecture him either. "I head from Hermione," she explained. "So right now, I'm going to be the benevolent sister and do two things." She held up a finger. "Be sympathetic towards your predicament," she held up a second finger, "And thank you for not showing up drunk at my baby shower. At least Ron had the sense to bring your present after dumping you here." She kissed George's forehead. "But you still should be punished. Abby?"

George had one before met the goth. Before Abby had entered the room, he wondered whether or not he was going to enjoy this punishment.

After having his ears very passionately lectured off, he decided that he had not enjoyed the punishment, despite the attractiveness of the scientist.

_A/N: I know that some of you are not going to be happy about Gibbs refusal of Jenny's advances in the chapter, but I think that he would have really acted like that in such a situation. And I know Jenny is usually stronger than this, but this was a moment of weakness for her- and admit it, we all have moments like that._

_As for the big decision I was making, here it is: I am enlisting in the Navy._

_Yes, you read that right. The Navy. Now, some of my siblings aren't going to be happy about it- and I could name them but won't. I have prayed about this and feel it is what I need to do. It's going to take a lot of carefully persuasion and firm standing to get my family to get my family to understand- except in the case of my father._

_Great man, my father. Was an Army MP and had two brothers in the Navy. Very supportive of my decision, very understanding. I will forever be grateful for his love._

_I know military life isn't easy, but what worthwhile thing is?_

_If you believe in praying, I certainly could use your prayers on my behalf. If you don't, you can send nice thoughts, wear you socks inside out like Sean Connery in_ Finding Forrester_ (what do you have to lose?), or something. Doesn't really matter. I appreciate any support you care to give._

_Thanks-_

_OrionArion_


	11. Darkness Rising

_A/N: Wow. Thanks for all the support everyone! Now without further interruption (save a disclaimer), on with the show!... story... whatever._

_Disclaimer: You know the drill._

Apparently, it was very difficult to become a feared dark lord without killing a few people, as Geyser Mince was finding out. Especially for an American Dark Lord. Blood Purity had little weight in the colonies, as the case had become in Britain now that Potter had defeated Voldemort.

Geyser returned to his small apartment he had magically swindled from the landlord- a series of spells he had barely managed to hide from the US Department of Magic. His hands were shaking, a testament to how much killing someone had affected him. Did his brother Wesley shake this much after disposing of that mudblood? Or shake at all?

Geyser had disposed of a random homeless man, starting small before going after bigger game. The guy meant nothing to him, which was the point. Now, he had to work himself up to something he did care about.

He had already selected his target. His father would not approve, but she had to be punished for being a blood traitor. His sister Beatrice had to die.

Two months after the trial and conviction of Wesley Mince for murder, Gibbs was taking a well earned trip to the beach with Harry, Ginny, and little Ted (Gibbs refused to call him 'Teddy'). The little Lupin was having a ball in the water with Ginny, laughing up a storm.

The wizarding-reserved beach was safe for them. No muggles to gasp and stare at the little meta-morph.

Gibbs thought back to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Wonderful couple. He had gotten to know Remus pretty well, and Gibbs had taught Tonks a few things about police work. They were happy... and then they died for freedom. Gibbs kept a picture of the couple on his wall as a memorial to them, as did Harry. All three adults in the family made sure that the little Lupin remembered his parents and their sacrifice.

Despite it being a beautiful day that he should be enjoying, Gibbs' gut was suddenly troubling him again. It wasn't indigestion, but a very familiar weight. It last happened just before Harry's fourth year.

Something dark was getting started.

Harry quickly shot a stunner at the mobile dummy. He ducked behind cover as a burst of power flew at him. He had been training for long hours and he was growing closer to exhaustion.

Harry still stung from the near loss to Ari. It tore him up inside that an insane man got past the wards protecting his house, his home, his _family_. He vowed it wouldn't happen again.

Gritting his teeth, he disillusioned himself and circled the three remaining dummies. He carefully rolled a spell grenade, a special from WWW. It's timer ticked silently down from five before exploding in a massive stunning spell, taking down two dummies simultaneously. The third turned, its programming making it react like a normal human being, only to meet another stunner.

"I think that's enough, Harry."

"What did I tell you five minutes ago about your opinion, Probie?" Harry snapped.

"Ten minutes ago. And Ginny called. She's worried," McGee told him.

Harry took a few deep breaths. He didn't want Ginny to see him like this. He hit the showers without a word.

Ginny was waiting for him when he got home. He didn't have to explain- she knew him better than that. She knew he was still aching from the Ari incident. She grabbed him the instant he got home and gave him a lecture her mother would be proud of, but then held him as tight as Molly ever did. She told her husband that she loved him and that he shouldn't have to worry about not being able to defend them. She held him, wanting to purge him of all his worries and cares.

Geyser watched as a couple NCIS Agents walked past him as he sat at a ice cream parlor not too far off base. He wanted to curse them so bad, but a dark lord must have restraint. He watched out of the corner his eye as they sat down at a cafe down the street and ordered lunch.

He squinted to see if they were part of the team that had arrested his brother. No such luck. He vaguely wondered if he should cap them anyway. Send a message to NCIS that he was not to be trifled with. Yes... he should.

On the other hand, he realized, doing something on the fly like that never went according to plan. Something would go wrong and then he'd be hounded by the Feds. Not something he could afford right now.

He was in the middle of planning his sister's demise, and that's why he was here under half a dozen glamours. Her apartment was across the street. When the identity of the murderer that killed her boyfriend turned out to be her brother Wesley, she had estranged herself from the family, threatening to become violent when they tried to stop her. She had even shoved her wand in her father's face.

Geyser had tracked her here to her new apartment, where she lived alone, aching for the embrace of that Mudblood of a boyfriend she had. He sneered at the thought. How could she have sullied herself like that? He grew angrier at the thought that she might have slept with Adams. Given her virginity to a filthy Mudblood when she should have reserved herself for a pureblood husband.

But now he was gaining attention because of his sneering, so he left.

He had a sister to murder.

Beatrice was making coffee. She never partook, but Gordon loved it. Had loved it. And he had loved her. And her brother had ruined it all.

She had been crushed. She blamed her brother, blamed her father, the pureblood bulls*** that her family still flung around. Gordon had helped see through the crap and find love.

But now he was dead. He was dead and she had left the family. Thank Merlin for Potter.

Special Agent Potter-Gibbs was no secret in magical America, part of the reason he worked for NCIS and not for the US Department of Magic or as the American equivalent of an Auror - he was too well known. But he had done what the FBI couldn't do. He had solved Gordon's murder. Had become her personal hero.

She was brought out of her thoughts by sharp sound. Her lock had been opened. The lock was charmed so a muggle couldn't pick it, and a witch or wizard would have to spend several minutes getting around the wards she placed on the door. There had been no knock or ringing of the bell. Summing it all up- she was under attack by a magical person.

The door was right off the kitchen, opposite the pantry. There was an emergency portkey in the bathroom, but that was on the other side of the pantry. There was another portkey in her bed room, but the doorway out of the kitchen was right next to the door where the assailant was coming through. This left only the option to fight. She grabbed her wand from the back pocket of her jeans.

The door inched open slightly, and Beatrice let it have it.

"Reducto!" She screamed, sending a blast of magic at the intruder. The guy had two choices- try to evade or shield. The second option was better- the door would explode it into shrapnel if he didn't and he really didn't want to fall down the stairs that led up to Beatrice's apartment. Responding with a shield helped Beatrice too. He couldn't fire back if he was holding a shield up.

As her initial spell bounced off the shield, Beatrice was already charging for the door out of the kitchen, firing off as many hexes as curses as she could, trying to keep the intruder busy. She burst through the bead curtain that separated the kitchen from the living room. She froze the beads behind her. He would have to blast through, which he did, buying her precious seconds. She raced to the small bedroom shut herself inside, spelling it closed, and jumped towards the dresser just as her attacker blasted his way through the door, peppering her bed with wooden shrapnel.

Her fingers enclosed on the portkey, and her navel jerked just as she hear the terrifying words, "Avada Kedavra!"

When someone portkeyed right into NCIS headquarters, it set all kinds of alarms off. Harry was up immediately with his trademark dual wielding of his wand (in his right hand) and his gun. The intruder had portkeyed right into the middle of the bullpen.

The whole team had reacted in a split second, weapons trained on the shivering witch on the floor. Her breathing was hurried and on the point of hyperventilating. She had landed on her side, facing Gibbs, who recognized her.

"Stand down!" Gibbs ordered. "It's Ms. Mince!"

The agents lowered their weapons and both Gibbs men raced to her side. Between her labored breaths, she managed to get out that she had been attacked in her apartment and that the intruder had cast the killing curse at her.

The team immediately jumped into action. Harry called his contacts at the magical division of the FBI. Tony was ordering local MLEs to the scene. Ziva was taking Beatrice to the conference room with Gibbs to get the details. McGee... well...

McGee had turned to his computer and realized something. "What am I supposed to do?" He asked.

_A/N: And there was have it! The chapter 'Darkness Rising'. I figured we all needed a good story arch sometime. Vignettes are nice, but they can get old. Let me know what you think!_

_P.S.- If anyone wants to toss in a few ideas, just send them in and, if I like them, I'll put them in and make sure you get the credit. And before my mailbox if flooded- No Getting Rid Of Ginny. I'm trying to keep this story as close to cannon as possible... kinda. I'm just trying to keep the epilogue from HP together- hence all the trouble I had figuring out how to blend the timelines. There are few dates mentioned in NCIS, so it's a b**** to get accurate timeline congruencies. I know that Ducky's mum died in 2010, so the recent season is set in 2010, and I calculate from there._

_Thanks a bunch and keep on reviewing!_


	12. The House of Potter

_A/N: Chapter 12 already! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own either NCIS or Harry Potter... d*** it._

The magical authorities found nothing when they got to the apartment. The place had been cleansed of any and all magical signatures, even Beatrice's, which was what the problem the Magical branch of the FBI had run into often, including during the investigation of the death of Petty Officer Adams. And the Avada Kedavra left no magical signature. The place showed sign of a magical fight- burns on the wall, the beads from the curtain peppering the wall like grapeshot from a shotgun, a destroyed bedroom door, and a shattered mirror.

Harry looked over the apartment himself. He had a shrewd idea about who was behind the attack, if not the attacker himself, but he couldn't narrow it down from the remaining men of the Mince family, the father and last brother.

Beatrice's statement was helpful, but did not identify the intruder. She was very thorough in her description of the attack, impressing even Ziva and Gibbs. But it was not enough for an arrest nor a warrant.

Harry thought about this new case. Since it involved the case he had lead not too long ago, he was leading again.

Tony wasn't happy to have to take orders from the Brit, but then Harry could out shoot, out fight, and curse him into oblivion, so he didn't complain within earshot of either of the Gibbs men.

Ziva admired Harry, in more ways than one. She wasn't in love nor had a crush, but if Ginny hadn't nabbed him first then Ziva would have tried her luck with the handsome Bane of Dark Wizards (as George and Ron often joked when they visited). She respected him not because of his connection with Gibbs, but for his steadiness and determination, which, ironically, had been learned from Jethro's example.

McGee liked Harry, thinking that he was a little softer than Gibbs, but in the way a padded bench was compared to an identical but unpadded one. The strength was and firmness was still there, just under a soft surface. McGee figured the softness was Ginnys influence, though Ginny was a fiery one when she needed to be.

Abby was... well, Abby. She loved Gibbs and Harry equally- Gibbs as a father and Harry as a brother. She didn't care who led, just as long as Harry taking the lead didn't mean that Gibbs was hurt.

Ducky wasn't usually on the case unless there was a dead body, but Harry would come to him for advice when he needed a perspective he hadn't been raised by. The Scotsman was always willing to help Harry, and had been the unintentional source of inspiration (though he had been the intentional source as well).

After discussing the events of the day, it was decided, with Jenny's approval, that Beatrice would stay with Harry's family that night. It was certainly big enough. It being safe was another plus. Harry silently thanked Sirius for leaving everything to Harry, though he would have preferred having Sirius alive instead.

Abby pouted that she was being left out of what she thought might turn out to be a slumber party until Ginny invited her to help with Teddy so that the lady of the house could focus on making their refugee guest as comfortable as possible. And, though the wards and other magical protections made the house the most secure residence (except for the White House and Camp David), Abby dragged Ziva along using 'additional protection' excuse. She had invited Jenny, but the Director was playing jurisdiction wars with the other agencies.

Gibbs, as secret keeper, informed Beatrice of the location of the Potter residence before Harry took her home to a waiting Ginny and Teddy. Beatrice was amazed at the size of the house that the Potters now lived in- it was like mansion!

There were at least ten bedrooms (though Harry used one as an at home office, Ginny had one for a sowing room, Teddy had a playroom, and one was set aside a a nursery) and five bathrooms. The kitchen was magnificent. There was an enclosed porch that was climate controlled.

The two green houses was attached to the back, one for potion ingredients and one for Ginny's garden. There was even a small Quidditch field out back. There was a small lake that one had to drive along to get to the house.

Beatrice was mystified. "You have a grander house than my family! They live in a wizarding community of townhouses!"

Ginny laughed. "Welcome to our home, Beatrice. You set for our slumber party?"

Harry groaned. "You mean you all are going to be having one after all?"

"Tut tut, Harry," Ginny scolded. "I let you have a bachelor party."

"That's because, _one_: I wasn't stupid enough to do what Seamus did at his bachelor party and, _two_: you had a bachelorette party yourself. And I was kinda hoping to snuggle with my wife tonight."

Ginny gave him a mock pitying look. "Aw, looks like big, bad Special Agent Potter has to be content with building his boat and drinking bourbon."

Teddy overheard this and got excited. "Can I help?"

"Only if you sand _with_ the grain this time, Teddy," Harry relied, taking his charge by the had. "Come on."

"And don't give him any bourbon!" Ginny called after them.

"Who do I look like, Gin? Ron? No, Teddy- making yourself look like Uncle Ron isn't helping."

Geyser threw his coffee table across the living room of his already wreaked apartment. Having no loyal followers to punish/torture for failure, he was left with few options to show his displeasure. He had already killed several random muggles on his way home, apparating to random spots he had selected on his way to Beatrice's less-than-lavish apartment, zigzagging across DC to lose any pursuers he might have leaving the scene.

After he had completely demolished his living room, he found he had calmed down a lot. Perhaps doing things the muggle way once and a while had its perks. He began thinking along this line as he repaired what he had done. Was there a way to learn from the muggles without tainting the pureblood culture?

He thought about all he had seen about the muggle world and decided that using a few things here and there wouldn't hurt. Take martial arts. If combined with wand work, it would give one such an advantage in combat. And what about snipers? Perhaps he could increase the accuracy of a spell by examining how muggles accomplished such feats. And if the spell was powerful enough to cover the distance without becoming useless by the time it reached its target...

He grinned at his newfound idea.

Ziva angrily slammed down the receiver of her phone. Then slammed it down again and again. "The Magical FBI have found several dead people all around the city. Witnesses say a man appeared from nowhere with a loud bang and there was a green light. The media is having a field day with 'aliens'. Aliens!"

Tony stared at her. "And?"

"They're dumping the dead bodies on us, saying that, and I quote, 'it's part of your investigation'. Then they... what's the word? 'Sniggered'? How are we supposed to deal with this all?" Ziva complained.

"How many bodies?" McGee's asked.

"Ducky is going to need more tables and maybe more refrigerators."

"Ducky can handle himself," Harry declared as he entered the bull-pit with a fresh cup of coffee. "We need to figure out who this is and stop him."

"How?" Ziva asked.

"McGee! Find out where each murder of the killing spree took place and put it on a map. Then put that map on the plasma."

Gibbs came in just as the map was put up and he was filled in on the situation. McGee, where is Beatrice Mince's apartment?" McGee put it on the map. "Those murders are all south of her place. Her attacker fled in that direction."

"But we don't know that the incidents are connected," Ziva argued.

"They are." That was all Gibbs needed to say.

When Geyser Mince could not be reached, Harry ordered a bolo out on him in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. They had already interrogated the Mince patriarch and determined he had no involvement of the attack on his daughter, despite his declaration that she wasn't his daughter anymore.

Harry continued to play host to Beatrice, Ziva, and Abby, though Ginny had had enough fun teasing him and joined him in their bed. Over the next week on the case, Ziva and Abby eventually made their nightly slumber party with Beatrice into a weekend get together at the mini-bar in the Potter home (though it really wasn't so 'mini'). It was still too dangerous for Beatrice to go out in public.

George visited during Beatrice's stay and the two hit it off, being great friends by the end of his visit, and Beatrice's agony over Gordon Adams death began to diminish, though it still stung.

Weeks turned into months after Geyser's apartment was finally found and raided but with no success. The case was tossed with the cold cases on Jenny's orders, but their prime suspect would still remain Geyser Mince. Things returned to normal... or as normal as they could be.


	13. Hearts

_A/N: Okay, on July 23rd, I enlisted in the Navy. The job I wanted (and worked extra hard to qualify for) wasn't available, but it might be open soon, so until then I have another job lined up. Its going to be cool if I can get it before my current ship date at the end of October. That means I have roughly three months to finish this story, about 11-12 weeks/chapters- eleven to be on the safe side._

_Meanwhile, today's my birthday- the big 23!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Harry Potter._

Harry sat across the kitchen table from Jethro, who was still kinda taped up after the explosion that was meant to kill him. They mulled the last few days over glasses of bourbon. Harry took a sip and Gibbs almost made him spit it out with what Jethro said. Harry choked it down and stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"I'm tired Harry."

"Then take a few days off. A month off. You've certainly earned enough vacation time."

"It's not the same Harry."

"Why the h*** are you talking about, Dad?" Harry countered. "What about Mom and Kelly? And James and Lily? What about Sirius and Remus and Tonks? What about Dumbledore? What about Neville's parents? We're doing this so people don't have die like they did. So that we don't have anymore orphans to be taken in by family, for better or for worse!" He slammed his glass down, spilling bourbon haphazardly on the table. "Yes, the b******s in government are always blocking us, but we still do out d***edest! That's who we are, Dad. And we're not quitters." Harry leaned towards Gibbs. "What kind of example would you be giving to Teddy and to my newborn son?"

Harry let Jethro consider that as he left the table. Neither man would get much sleep that night.

Jenny looked over the Gibbs case, where Shannon and Kelly were killed. Were they the reason that none of Jethro's successive marriages worked out? And Harry was the sole survivor of the assassination?

She began thinking about her feelings for Jethro. She really loved him. Wanted him. She wanted to hold him close and never let go. But she couldn't. No until La Grenouille was taken down. Then she could 'retire', and then there wouldn't be anything preventing her from living her life with Jethro, if he would have her.

_Knock knock._

"Come in."

Tony opened the door and stuck his head in. "You wanted to see me, Director?"

"Tony. Come in and bring Harry with you."

"How did you know he was with me?" He asked without entering.

"Because I sent him to fetch you."

"Well," he smirked as he entered, followed by Harry. "I will admit I am rather 'fetching'."

"Charming, DiNozzo. Now shut it off."

Harry hid a smirk as he and Tony sat down in front of Jenny's desk. "What can we do to further earn our paycheck?"

"Got an assignment for you two. I need Tony to go undercover, and I need Harry to run interference with Gibbs."

"I gather that this undercover assignment is something that Dad isn't going to like."

"If he gets out of hand, Harry, just send him to me."

"I hope it won't come to that, Jenny."

"Make sure it doesn't."

Harry arrived home, sneaking in and hoping Ginny wasn't near the clock with all the members of their little family. He really wanted to surprise her. He tucked the small box under his arm and quietly closed the door.

"Whatcha got there, Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked, taking off her husband's invisibility cloak. She tossed it onto a chair and put her hands on her hips.

Harry turned and stared at her. "How did you know I was sneaking in?"

"You parked outside instead of in the garage and were acting strange. I decided to counter-surprise you."

Harry's lips thinned. "I guess the gig is up. I thought to celebrate James' six month birthday."

"And you bought something for him?" She asked.

Harry smirked as he held the box flat in his left hand. "Well, he'll get enough attention when he turns one, and at those parties there is never enough attention on mums, are there?" With his right hand, he opened the box, showing Ginny what was inside.

Now, many men would buy their wives diamonds, jewels, and gold- you know, the expensive stuff, but Harry had learned that there were cheaper, but better, ways to show your love. And this was one.

Inside was an enchanted photo album that began with pictures of their parents- wedding photos, family reunion photos, the candid shots. It was the first time that Ginny ever saw the faces of her parents and all of Harry's parents on a single page, though in different photos.

The pages full of photographs of the past generation gave way to their generation. She almost cried when she saw a picture that Harry had posed with all her brothers with the words scrawled, "To Ginny. All our love. Happy Birthday." They were all serious for it, a rare moment for Fred and George. After a few moments, all of the guys suddenly went goofy, making faces and being funny, and it made her laugh.

There were pictures of their wedding and different points of their marriage. There were also pictures of James not long after he was born.

Nestled inside were pictures of Kelly, and Jenny, and Ducky. DiNozzo shared one with McGee. Ziva and Abby posed in the lab, both giving peace hand signs. Ducky and Jimmy Palmer fluctuated between somber and goofy, which was hilarious seeing Ducky do.

Harry was looking over her shoulder when she reached the end of the photos, after which there was more room for future pictures. She closed the book and kissed her husband. "It's wonderful Harry. Thank you."

He hugged her close and rubbed between her shoulder blades. "Anything for you, babe."

_I originally meant for this chapter to continue the Geyser Mince Dark Lord saga, but I thought I'd give it a break... especially since I was getting writer's block on it. Expect him back and more dangerous than before._

_Anybody super eager for the Halo: Reach release? I don't know who out there likes Halo, but I love it. I played the beta and it was Awesome! Yeah, with a capital 'A'. I've pre-ordered it and already payed it off. So, come September 14th, I can walk in empty handed and walk out with Reach... quickly I hope._

_Halo: Reach_

_Falls September 14, 2010_


	14. Dark Lord

_A/N: I got the job I wanted in the Navy! It set back my shipping out to boot camp three months and I've got more A School to take than before. I'm going to get so much training that I will have so many possible jobs when I get out, which hopefully will be in oh... 20 years. It's a long commitment, but I think I can do it._

_Now, on with the show!_

Lord Dragon stepped into the immaculate home. He looked around from under his hood, his identity hidden by both the hood and the samurai warrior mask on his face. The bottom of his cloak was serrated. His cloak was made of three parts, so when his cloak billowed, he appeared to have dragon's wings.

Dragon strode into the ballroom, waiting for his host's arrival. He gripped his wand under his cloak. He had studied his target, and he fully expected to be able to recruit the man to his cause, but it never hurt to be careful. And he would not allow anyone to refuse him. Serve Lord Dragon... or die.

Jackson Hemorrhage stepped into view beside the stairs opposite the doors. He did a once over of Dragon's costume. "The Halloween Ball is not for several months, Mr...?"

"Dragon. Lord Dragon."

Hemorrhage raised an eyebrow as he started to come down the stairs. "Lord? That title is unused in the States."

"It is my title..." Dragon paused, waiting for his host to arrive at a precarious place on the stairs. "As Dark Lord."

Hemorrhage stiffened, freezing halfway down the stairs. He stared at the Dragon in disbelief. Dark Lords were few and far between. There were many a dark wizard, but none were either stupid nor powerful enough to proclaim themselves a 'Lord'.

"What are your intentions?" Hemorrhage asked cautiously.

"To recruit you. Or kill you. It depends on your willingness to be subordinate."

Hemorrhage had gotten a good look on the power of the this man, a gift, you could say. He was of moderately high raw power, but not enough to claim such a title. It had to be the way he used it. Either way, there was no way that he could win in a fight against this younger man. Hemorrhage was getting on in years, all his children having had children of their own by now.

He did a quick calculation. The only way this Dark Lord could use his money was if Hemorrhage was to subject himself to Dragon. His options were either run or fight. He'd never get up the stairs before getting shot in the back with the killing curse. Either way, he'd die... unless he combined both and made a tactical retreat. He knew this house better than anyone alive. He could lead Dragon around in circles in the maze off hallways until help arrived. If only he could get back up the stairs...

Hemorrhage drew his wand with lightning speed, a curse on his lips when the stairs behind him exploded, throwing him forward to the floor. He rolled, using years of defense practice to his advantage. He avoided Dragon's follow up killing curse and snapped off two jinxes, trying to incapacitate his opponent. The jinxes bounced off Dragon's vest, made of dragon hide, and going wild.

Dragon blasted the window behind Hemorrhage, summoning the shards and, instead of banishing them at his target, used them as additional shielding. Hemorrhage had to hand it to him. Even if the older wizard had used a killing curse, it would never make it through all that glass. Dragon's casting ability, however, was not so hindered.

Hemorrhage summoned fiendfyre and filled the room in front of him with it. Glass would do nothing against flame and a shield could only hold so long against constant bombardment, so he kept it flowing from his wand.

A hand suddenly popped out of the inferno in front of him, shoving him backwards. Hemorrhage did not see the foot that snaked out to catch his own as he stumbled for balance.

He landed hard with a breathless grunt, tired by the constant spell work. He looked up just as Dragon shot him with the killing curse. The last thing he saw was a dragon backlit spectacularly by fire.

Hemorrhage's lifeless body was left in the burning ballroom. By morning, there would be nothing left of the house.

The Yankee Chronicle, the more trustworthy American equivalent of the Daily Prophet, reported the loss of the Hemorrhage Mansion. The millionaire widower apparently died inside. The raging inferno had overpowered the fire suppressant wards that the deceased had paid to be laid.

Harry read and reread the article. Something wasn't right. He had attended a ball with Ginny there once. Hemorrhage's son Daniel had bragged about the wards around the house. The fire suppressant wards were supposed to be able to handle anything but fiendfyre.

He knew that the case was not NCIS jurisdiction, and Jenny had come down hard on him one for sticking his nose in the cases of the other alphabet agencies. So he did the thing she couldn't crack down on him for. He called the FBI hotline from a pay-phone not far from a metro station after magically disguising his voice, leaving and anonymous tip.

When he got to work, Fornell was waiting for him in the Director's office with Jenny. And Gibbs.

"Can't give me a call directly Harry?" Fornell asked.

"Care to tell me exactly what this is about, Fornell?" Harry asked. "Ginny made me promise not to have Severus bite anyone today."

"Your pet snake? By the way, does he always stay at your desk?"

"I take him home when he's been good. I never leave him over the hols. Can I go?"

"No Harry. I want to know what exactly is going on too."

"Special Agent Potter here put in an anonymous tip to ask Daniel Hemorrhage about the wards his father had put on the house. What else do you know, Harry?"

Harry looked at Gibbs. The older Gibbs shrugged nonchalantly.

"Only what Daniel Hemorrhage was bragging about. Do you have to come here and harass me?"

"Where'd I get all my fun?" Fornell asked. "If you think of anything else, call me personally."

"I'll make sure he does Agent Fornell," Jenny assured him. "I'll even lend him to you if you need me to."

"Trying to make it look like your putting effort into inter-agency relations?" Fornell asked.

"I don't do things just for looks," Jenny countered.

_'Oh, yes you do,'_ both Gibbs men thought.

"How did you figure out it was me?" Harry asked instead of voicing his thoughts aloud.

"The FBI has a magical voice filter on all our phones. It counters any magical or technological adaptations to voices. We've had too many prank callers. We've managed to make several arrests from it."

"Dip stick coming up so dry that you have to arrest prank callers Tobias?" Gibbs asked.

"They cost the Bureau a lot of money. We got tired of it," Fornell explained.

"So this was a be-a-pain-in-my-a** visit only? What a waste of resources."

"Gets me out of the office. Oh, and the guy who killed Jackson Hemorrhage left a calling card... of sorts. What do you know about dark marks?"


	15. Preparations

Soon, Lord Dragon's reign of terror was discovered by the wizarding media, despite all the efforts of the FBI and other agencies, and it spread like wild fire. He was gaining followers daily through fear and intimidation. His unique dueling style caught his victims off guard and made him nigh unstoppable.

But Harry's style wasn't all the common either. No other wizard combined guns and Marine combat training (given him by Gibbs) into their dueling. Which is why Harry managed to kill Bellatrix after she had killed Sirius. She got cocky, which was also the reason Sirius died. Gibbs arrived on the scene just as Harry got up from teaching her how to look down her spine, hence Dumbledore barely managed to force a doubly furious Voldemort into retreat. It was Harry's first actual kill, so he was shaky for a bit. Oddly, Jethro didn't lecture Harry on the younger Gibbs' thirst for revenge.

Despite this fantastic dueling style, Ginny insisted that Harry undergo special training from one of her friends from her final year of Hogwarts. An American transfer student that was now working in the US Department of Magic in black ops.

Andy Porter was the wizard that the United States that turned to when there was a situation they believed was a suicide mission. He always pulled through. He had entered Hogwarts they September following the final defeat of Voldemort. Ginny had taken the little lost Griffindor under her wing during her final year at Hogwarts, and he had blossomed into quite the little hero.

During his third year, Andy had single handily defeated an escaped Death Eater that believed the final battle was still raging. Andy had not escaped unscathed, but he had won.

Harry cautiously walked into the training room at the Department of Magic headquarters in DC. He froze, not seeing Andy anywhere at all. To his right, immediately next to the door, was a 9mm pistol with one magazine ready to load on a floating platform. Harry grabbed the gun, loading it quickly while the platform winked out of existence. He drew his wand and expanded his senses over the room, which was empty save for four pillars standing dividing the room into nine equal parts.

Harry stood by the door, waiting for something to happen. He was tempted to cast a shielding spell, but that would distract him from being able to observe the entire room.

Suddenly, he was bashed in the head from behind, stars invading his sight. The strike forced him to stumble forward into the room and to loose his grip on the gun. He turned to face his surprise attacker, only to be viciously kicked in the chest by what felt like a bus, making him fly into a pillar. He managed to desperately duck an angry spell from Andy that blew a hole in the pillar. He spun quickly around the pillar and hurriedly shook his head to clear his vision, but his assailant blasted through his cover just above his head, shattering it to pieces.

Harry leapt from behind the destroyed pillar as it blew apart. He desperately fired three stunner in quick succession, never hitting his mark. He roughly rolled behind a second pillar, barely dodging the spell that set the floor afire for a few seconds. He desperately fired off a bright flare spell while he shielded his eyes against the insanely searing light.

When the light faded, Andy was no where to be seen anywhere. Harry quickly recovered the guns before he swept the room for his attacker as he remained crouched where he had picked up the gun. He didn't see anything and his head was still spinning, but he knew Andy was somewhere in there. He slid up the wall, making sure Andy couldn't sneak up on him from behind.

Then, just as he finished getting to his feet, an arm bashed through the wall and knocked his head against the wall, followed by another kick that sent Harry flying into another pillar. He thought briefly that he'd hit hard.

Instead, the pillar bent and softened the impact before it disappeared. The entire room changed into a larger room without pillars. Harry lay on the floor, utterly exhausted and in pain.

He looked up to see Andy standing over him, leaning over Harry at the waist with fists on hips. "Well," Andy sighed. "At least we know where you are now. You did better than most wizards I go up against, Potter." Andy grinned at Harry. "Most don't make it past the first blow."

After three weeks of training, Harry could feel the results, even in his daily routine. He had to up the number of pushups he was doing to make it challenging again. His magical core took noticeably longer to deplete. He was faster and his senses were sharper. Harry's accuracy had increased, though his aim was not as sharp as Jethro's.

Andy had even taught him to get around anti-apparation wards by 'slipping'. It felt like is sounded. One would slip, instead of punching, through the fabric of space and time and eliminating the sound at the same time. It took more concentration, but it fooled a majority of apparation wards, but still wouldn't get past the ones at Hogwarts (and Andy had tried).

Whether or not this training would give Harry the edge over Dragon should they ever meet was yet to be seen

La Grenouille sipped at his drink aboard his private jet as he looked over the (stolen) file on Special Agent Potter-Gibbs. He was curious about this wizard who had attended the best wizarding school and worked for a primarily muggle-run alphabet agency. Now that there was a new Dark Lord on the scene, would this wizard step up again?

Trent Kort sat down opposite La Grenouille and began talking. "Interesting reading on Gibbs' adopted son?"

"Immensely. Do you have any information on this new dark lord 'Dragon'?"

"Only that he's gaining followers, though authorities can't prove any connection strong enough to make any arrests."

"They're speaking up in the council?"

"Loudly. They're still a minority, though. He's targeting the families of council members. Hemorrhage was just the first. This Dragon has a gift for irony."

"Because he might have severed the artery of world of American wizardry?"

"Precisely."

La Grenouille pursed his lips in thought. "Is there any way we can aid Mr. Potter's fight against the Dragon?"

"What makes you think that Potter will fight him?"

"It's his duty, Trent. And he's done it before."

"And why would you want to help him?"

La Grenouille's reply reminded Kort of a kind professor. "Despite what you might think, Trent, magical terrorism is bad for muggle terrorism, therefore bad for business." La Grenouille took another sip of his drink. "It's time to clip the Dragon's wings."


	16. Frog

Harry arrived early at the meeting place designated by Trent Kort, the CIA agent that was handling La Grenouille. He was overcautious- Gibbs didn't trust Kort, and neither did Harry. He sat down on the bench, his invisible earwig radio fitting comfortably and transmitting optimally.

"In position?" Harry asked without moving his lips.

_"Affirmative,"_ Ziva answered over the radio from somewhere in the park. _"Reading you loud and clear."_

Harry nodded discreetly. He felt someone approach. He breathed in and prepared to meet Kort.

The new arrival sat down next to Harry. "I trust you're doing well, Harry," said someone with a very French accent. An older voice.

Harry turned his head to look at La Grenouille, taken completely off guard.

"Not who you expected to see?" La Grenouille asked from behind a slight smile.

"What does an arms dealer want with an NCIS special agent?" Harry gently demanded, wary of the Frenchman.

"We have a common enemy," La Grenouille replied. "Someone named 'Dragon'." La Grenouille smirked larger at Harry's feigned confused face. "I know you're a wizard, Harry. I know about your war with Voldemort.

"Dragon is a problem. He's bad for business," La Grenouille explained, not waiting for Harry to respond. "He needs to be taken care of."

"So you want me to take care of him," Harry summed up.

"More or less," La Grenouille agreed. "If you do, I will give you the location of three terrorist camps that I sell to."

"Just three?" Harry asked. "Why not them all?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Come on, Harry. I'm a businessman, not a fool." With that, La Grenouille up and left.

Jenny leaned over her desk, resting on her elbows, entirely interested in what Harry was reporting. "He really said that?"

Harry nodded. "He wants Dragon gone."

Jenny settled back into her chair. She had a look on her face Tony, who was leaning against the wall trying to be Gibbs, couldn't read. However, it was all too clear to Harry.

"He has us facing a dilemma," Harry noted. "He's a wanted arms dealer we're investigating. He wants Dragon taken down- that's helping a criminal, but we can't let Dragon do as he pleases. We can't arrest him because Mr. CIA... that's Kort, DiNozzo- keep up will you?... Kort is using him." Harry spread his hands wide. "Its the craps."

Tony raised his hand. "Can I keep dating his daughter?"

Jenny began eyeing some brandy displayed in her liquor cabinet.

Dragon confidently walked into the foyer of Mince Manor, the patriarch of the family standing proudly across from the door, patiently waiting for him. Both wizards glared unyieldingly and silently at one another across the moderate size room.

It was Mince who broke the silence. "I agree with your cause, but not the way you are accomplishing it. The days of dark lords are long over. Another path must be taken."

Dragon tilted his masked face. "Is that so? It is working so far."

Mince slowly drew his wand. "I will aid the cause of so much destruction."

Dragon began to laugh. "Oh, you've already helped. You just haven't realized it yet."

Mince intensified his glare on the Dark Lord. "Haven't I realized it... Geyser?"

Dragon, to his credit, didn't react to the name, but he knew the jig was up. Mince had to die.

"Mince was murdered last night," Gibbs announced, taking a marker to the map hung up in the bull pit. "That makes number fourteen."

"There are 90 pure blood families in the states," Harry informed them. "We have no way to tell who's on his side nor who his next target is. Just like Voldemort all over again."

"Except there's no prophesy this time Harry," Gibbs whispered.

"Not yet," Harry whispered back. "No one lets this get across the pond. Otherwise Trelawney will have a heyday predicting my death... again."

"Who's Trelawney?" DiNozzo asked.

"And why would she predict Harry's death?" Ziva asked.

"Trelawney was my Divination Professor, the art of predicting the future. She took great pleasure in constantly predicting my death. Either I must be a modern medical miracle, or she was faking most of the time."

"You mean she was right some of the time?" McGee asked.

"I know of at least two prophesies of hers that came true. Both revolved around Voldemort. And because it revolved around Voldemort..."

"It involved you," Ziva finished.

"So make sure nothing gets across the pond!" Harry ordered.

Jenny and Gibbs looked over the evidence. "Why didn't he burn down the manor this time?" She asked him.

Gibbs shrugged. "I don't know, Director. I haven't met this guy."

A knock came at the door. Fornell entered without waiting for permission. "Couldn't trust this intel over the phone," he began without preamble. He rushed over to the desk as Harry entered and closed the door behind them.

"What is it, Agent Fornell?"

"The FBI has discovered the identity of Dragon," Fornell told them. He was met with silence. "What, you're not going to ask me how?"

"We're waiting for you to tell us who first, Tobias."

Fornell frowned at Gibbs. "You're no fun, Jethro."

"Does it look like I'm here for fun, Tobias?"

Fornell sighed in defeat. "It's Geyser Mince. That's why he didn't burn the family manor."

Jenny leaned forward. "You're sure about this?"

"Got a witness that saw the fight. Squib caretaker. He recognized the voice, despite the muffling the mask did."

"So how do we take it from here?" Harry asked. "We know who he is, that he's hesitant about destroying family property, and he's an excellent duelist. Where do we go from here?"

"I guess we talk to the Frog," Gibbs said.


	17. Mornié Alantié

_Disclaimer: You know the drill people. I do not own any of the copyrighted material within this fanfiction._

_Mornié Alantié_

La Grenouille was already working on a plan for Dragon when NCIS gave him the green light. The magical community in general knew that the Potters had moved, so La Grenouille bought a modest home (and 'modest' to La Grenouille was actually closer to 'lavish') and furnished it so it looked like a house belonging to the Potters. He had it warded and keyed to Harry. Then, he spread the word, once Harry was in place inside, where the fake Potter Manor was. He made sure that it circulated well.

It was too tempting for Geyser as Lord Dragon. Everyone knew that, because the Potter and Black fortunes belonged to Harry, Harry was easily one of top 20 richest men in the country, if not the top 10. His finances would easily fund the war.

Lord Dragon walked into the entry hall of the estate, expecting someone to meet him. He looked around until he saw the house elf standing in the shadows.

The house elf stepped forward. "Kreacher welcomes Master's Guest. May Kreacher announce Master's Guest?" Kreacher bowed low to Dragon.

Dragon looked down the mask's nose at Kreacher. "You may."

Kreacher nodded again and Kreacher popped out of the room. He was gone only for a few seconds when he returned. "Master will see you in the ballroom. He's planning his goddaughter's ball."

Dragon hadn't recalled that Potter had a goddaughter, but Potter was usually a secretive wizard. Perhaps too secretive to be of good use. Dragon briefly considered leaving right then, but he had already been announced.

The ballroom was lit quite brightly, and Harry was patiently waiting for Dragon, kneeling in meditation, not too unlike Qui-Gon Jinn before the dramatic end (of course, Dragon hadn't seen any movies) right in front of the opposite stairs from the set Dragon had to descend.

Dragon approached Harry, but stopped ten feet away and waited for Harry to open his eyes. After a few minutes, Dragon got impatient with this half-blood who must've thought himself was superior because he had fallen into money. However, his tone and language was polite. "Lord, Potter-Black. I have come-"

"Potter-Gibbs," Potter interrupted without opening his eyes.

Dragon looked at him. "Pardon?"

"If you are going to address me by a hyphenated name, use 'Potter-Gibbs'," He instructed as he stood. "And you are wasting your time here, Mince." Potter opened his eyes and Dragon saw the pure hatred they contained. "However, it's not wasting my time. I planned on you being here."

Dragon felt a whole mess of wards suddenly activate, going up so quickly that his knees nearly buckled in reaction to the alarms going off in his head. It had been a trap!

He quickly cast the Killing Curse at Potter, bracing himself for fighting his way out of this mansion. But before he could turn around, he noticed something rather peculiar.

The curse had phased right through Potter's clothes and Potter had disappeared! His clothes lay on the ground, along with a wand.

As Dragon stared at the pile of clothes, he was struck in the back by a vase that had been banished at him, knocking him down. He spun around as he regained his feet to see Potter, fully clothed in light battle armor, wiilding... two wands?

Harry didn't wait for Mince to recover from the shock he had given him. He started casting spells quickly and silently. Oddly enough, Mince quickly recovered and deflected and returned spell for spell.

Harry frowned as he had to deflect with the Elder Wand and cast with his phoenix wand. He had gone too easy. He had to up the ante, which he did, but Geyser kept up with him. He kept upping the ante, and Geyser kept up with him all the way. Faster and stronger the spells became, until even the Elder Wand was threatening to splinter with the amount of magic flowing through it.

Harry had to slip away from his position before Geyser's spells could overcome him. He reappeared behind Geyser and started blasting like crazy. Geyser did some strange martial art movements and had managed to avoid most of the attacks, the rest being kept from hurting because of his armor.

Harry was sorely tempted to draw his gun, but they needed Geyser to stand trial- Jenny's orders. So Harry slipped again and appeared to Geyser's right. He swirled his wands and the ballroom shattered into difficult terrain. He hoped to get the upper hand this way. Geyser surely couldn't keep his balance as well as Harry could, especially after Andy's training.

Harry and Geyser once again traded spells. Geyser actually proved to remain quite formidable on the difficult terrain, quickly performing flips and tumbles when he was forced to move, making himself very difficult to hit, but Harry was able to keep up because of Andy's training. The two flipped around like two acrobatics, their increasingly more powerful spells colliding, either deflecting off course or exploding upon impact. Harry pummeled the area where Mince was and Dragon either matched it or dodged it.

Dragon knew this was not going well. He and Harry were too equally powerful and trained. Neither could find the advantage. Neither revealed any weakness. The battle was therefore a battle of who had better stamina. And Geyser was not sure if he would win that fight.

He tried to lead the fight closer to the doors he had come in through, but quickly realized that his sense of direction had been thrown off by the shift in terrain. Not even the wall of windows looking over the garden were visible, and there were no other landmarks he could use to direct him out. Then he realized a frightening truth.

Potter was changing the terrain as he was fighting. He could focus on doing that at the same time as he was equalling Dragon in a fight. He had upped the ante that far...

Geyser realized he was doomed.

When morning had come and no one had exited the manor, Jenny overrode Gibbs' 'do not enter' order and sent in the Marines- wizarding Marines to be precise. Every single one of them were enlisted wizards. But before they could enter the building, the front doors opened.

Harry dragged the defeated lump of... something that Dragon had become. Apparently, Dragon wasn't able the block the last seven curses and jinxes Harry had sent him, and Harry had stopped casting when the first had hit. It would take the medi-witches and wizards sometime to undo everything Harry had done to him, even with Harry's very accurate report of the duel.

So, Geyser Mince's rule as Lord Dragon came to an end. As promised, La Grenouille revealed three secret terrorist camps, which were promptly raided by Marines.

Jenny sat in her office drinking a shallow glass of bourbon- a special toast the end of a dangerous man's crime spree. Harry, as the leader of the case, had one as well. He rolled the bourbon in the glass as he contemplated something. "What's on your mind, Harry?"

"How long are you going to pine after my father?"

Jenny stared at him briefly before she put down her glass. "I see you're not beating around the bush." Harry waited patiently for an answer, staring at her like Gibbs would. Jenny stared right back. "I plan to retire after we catch La Grenouille."

"Justice for your father," Harry deadpanned.

"I have to clear my father's name first."

"And then what? Ask him for a date?"

"Whatever it takes," Jenny told him straightly.

George nervously straightened his robes yet again. He looked down the aisle and past the guests at his wedding, wondering if his bride had gotten cold feet.

Harry, acting as a groomsman, leaned close to the best man, Lee Jordan. "He's more nervous than I was at my wedding."

"I'm just glad we took away his watch so he wouldn't check it so often," Lee whispered back.

"You do know that I can hear you both," George muttered frustratingly.

Lee and Harry glanced at each other while trying to suppress grins with mixed results. This wasn't appreciated by George.

Suddenly, the bridal march began to play, and the whole mass of guests stood. George could not take his eyes off his bride as she approached the front of the tent.

The extremely old wizard officiating in the ceremony cleared his throat. "Laedaes and gen-tahlmaen. Wae ae gathaed heae taedae to caelaebaete tah oonion of tue faithael sools."

It was all Harry could do not to laugh. He was actually biting his tongue to keep under control. They hadn't the pleasure of the officiator's presence during the rehearsal, and Harry certainly hadn't met him before, since the man who had married him to Ginny was the same man who officiated Bill and Fleur's wedding. Fortunately, no one was paying anyone but the bride, groom, and officiator any attention.

When the man declared the bride and groom bonded for life (at least, Harry thought he did), the happy couple kissed- their first as a married couple. The guest stood prior to the magical moving of the chairs, and the reception began.

Ginny dragged Harry over to the bride and groom after depositing Teddy in his arms. "I'm so happy for you two!" She exclaimed. "George, you couldn't have chosen a better woman! And Beatrice, I can name a number of men more suited than my brother," Ginny teased.

Beatrice Weasley nee Mince grinned. "Well, to be honest Ginny, I would've tried to get Harry," she teased back.

Harry playfully shuddered. "And risk George's wrath for stealing his girl? No thank you, although it would've been nothing compared to what Ginny would do to me, not to mention the Marauders _and_ my Mum after she was done to me."

Ginny playfully smacked her husband's bottom. "You better believe it, hun."

James reached his arms out for Beatrice, who took him from Ginny. James snuggled against his honorary aunt and sucked his thumb. Ginny gave him a look and he removed the aforementioned digit from his mouth. Harry had to hand it to him- the boy learned quick. He briefly wondered if Hermione was rubbing off on his son. Ron certainly wasn't.

_Mornié Alantié_

_A/N: So ends the 'Lord Dragon' arch that has taken, all together, seven chapters of the story. I was very seriously considering making this the final chapter of the entire story, but I think it has a few more chapters left in it._

_Once again, I make a request for any plot suggestion anyone would like to pitch. Just send me a message (please not as a review- that counts as a spoiler in my book). I'll give you proper credit in the Author's Notes._

_If anybody knows the meaning of this chapter's title, I'll be thrilled to mention the first person to identify it. Anyone who can't figure it out will probably have to brush up on their fantasy movie music trivia (and that's the only hint I'll give you!)._

_Anyone interested in reading a Halo 3 ODST/Harry Potter crossover where Harry takes the place of Mickey or the Rookie? I'm considering it for my next FFnet project. There's not a lot of good Halo/HP crossovers. Some of them really suck too (Hey! I'm just being honest!). I know I probably should focus on the 'Change' story or in 'HP and the Boy Sorcerer', but I don't have much inspiration in that direction right now._

_I once again thank my fans for all their support and hope to update again next Monday!_

_OrionArion_


	18. Consequences

_A/N: I'd like to thank _fb111a_ for giving me some inspiration for this chapter!_

Flashback: Spring 1996

Jethro wasn't going to lecture Harry about avenging Sirius. The two had gotten close during the couple of years that they had. Heck, even Jethro liked the Azkaban escapee, though it took a while to get to that point.

Add that to the fact that Jethro himself had avenged Shannon and Kelly. No way in h*** was he going to be the hypocrite.

Dumbledore, at first, also ignored the fact that Harry had killed Bellatrix Lestrange. He merely jumped right in to apologizing to the Gibbs men for not being truthful, especially earlier. He revealed the prophesy and explained it.

Harry didn't say a word. He just listened as he sat staring at his hands which rested, palm up, in his lap.

"I was concerned when you first came here, Harry. I thought we'd never find you. Then you came to school. Confident, not arrogant. Cunning, but brave. You caught your teacher's off guard with your maturity and retention- they had never seen a first year act older than he was.

"I was concerned because I thought, with a Marine as a foster father, that you'd be hard hearted. Disciplined as a soldier. Trained to kill. I had been wrong- obviously not the first time.

"And you were happy, despite the loss of family you had earlier during the year. You loved, and still love, Jethro with your whole heart. And that is the power Voldemort knows not."

Dumbledore leaned forward. "You've managed to bring the best out of your friends. Hermione hasn't felt lonely at schools since befriending you. Ron has matured past worrying about fame and fortune. Neville has gained confidence. Luna-" Dumbledore stopped there, thinking a moment. "I am at a loss to what's going on in her head, but I am sure she gained something. Ginny is no longer merely a fan girl obsessed with the-boy-who-lived, but now has focused on getting to know the Harry Potter behind the title.

"Now, your slaying of Bellatrix-"

"I won't apologize for that, Professor," Harry interrupted. "And it's not because it's a Gibbs' rule either." Harry looked up. "She deserved to die. All that she's done, and the Ministry would only return her to Azkaban and she'll escape again to hurt more people."

"You don't know that Harry."

"Yes, I do."

"And that gives you the right to be judge, jury, and executioner?"

"It gives me the perspective to, sir. And if it helps any... she didn't suffer long."

Dumbledore didn't expect this response, and he had to admit, Harry had a point, and Bellatrix did die very quickly. He forfeited the debate to Harry.

"I suspect that Minister Fudge, to save face, will wish to award you some award or another. What do you think?"

"I can think of a few places he can shove those awards, Headmaster," Harry replied. It took Jethro a few minutes to stop laughing.

Indeed, Fudge had wanted to award Harry for his 'heroic actions in defense of the Ministry and the citizens of the realm'. And Harry told him exactly where to stick those awards. Moody and Remus couldn't stop laughing for weeks and Molly was shocked at the language Harry had used, though it tickled Arthur pink.

The twins took Harry's reply and made it into a prank. 'Stick it WHERE?'s made your enemies walk around like there was something lodged in a place that made riding a broom very uncomfortable. Harry got some for Ron to ambush Draco Malfoy with... or any Slytherin that was unfortunate to get caught in his cross hairs. Ron had gotten very good with a shrinkable slingshot.

Fudge was soon kicked out of office, much to Harry's pleasure. However, Fudge's replacement Scrimgeour turned out to be more of a Public Relations focused man instead of actually fighting Death Eaters- something that pissed both Gibbs men off. Gibbs was sorely tempted to bring Harry home permanently and burn all bridges with Britain, but somehow word of Harry being 'the Chosen One' got to the office of the President of the United States. That put an end to any of Jethro's plans to pull Harry out.

So Harry had to deal with Voldemort himself, therefore Jethro was going to fight right beside him even if he had to fight all the demons of Hell.

Harry watched as Dragon was executed under wizarding law, which enacted justice faster than muggles did. Andy sat down next to him. "I've always preferred doing it myself," the elite fighter commented in a whisper. "That way, you know the b*****d is dead."

Harry could understand that, so he nodded. "It's a good policy," he whispered back.

"I certainly prefer it," Jethro, on Harry's other side, agreed.

"However, our jobs dictate whether we can or not," Harry clarified. "And thanks for helping, Andy. That floor spelling was brilliant."

"Someone spelled the floor?" Andy replied, denying any involvement in an op he was not supposed to even know about. "Sweet heavens, was anyone hurt?" He winked at Harry in a way that acknowledged Harry's thanks.

Harry feigned confusion. "Then why are you here?"

"Oh, just that you defeating and arresting Mince (which lead to his death) means that, since he was the last male of the line, you invoked an old law that turned everything that the Mince's owned is now yours. Something about spoils going to the victor."

Harry grimaced. "Great, now I have even more wealth that I don't know what to do yet. I'll never be able to empty the Black coffers."

"Didn't George just marry Beatrice Mince?" Andy asked.

"You were at the ceremony."

Andy rolled his eyes. "Okay, I get it. I have to spell it out for you. Since Beatrice has married, that means that George is part of the Mince family."

"And?" Jethro asked.

"That means there is a male in the family."

Both Gibbs felt something click. "The fortune can go to them!" Harry exclaimed quietly, as there were

Andy sighed in exasperation. "Of course it can! Now, all Harry has to do is challenge the law and declare that, since it was a government op, the law is void and it should go to the living male heir- George Weasley, husband to Beatrice Weasley nee Mince."

Harry grinned. "Good. The goblins were beginning to worry I might be able to buy the business right from under them."

"Why? Did you start the First International Bank of Potter-Gibbs while my back was turned?"

Everything settled down after Dragon's reign of terror was over. The team was back to solving cases concerning the Navy. Tony had gotten closer to the frog's daughter and things were quickly becoming serious. Very serious. Harry spotted a psych ward bracelet around Tony's wrist one day and noticed his fellow agent all too happy the next day. Harry quickly figured it out and enjoyed watching Ziva slowly go nuts.

Ginny was pregnant again. The whole family was thrilled with the news, though Harry had to remind Ginny's brothers that he was the vanquisher of _two_ dark lords now to stop the oppressive teasing.

And Jenny was getting closer to catching the frog. He was a slippery one, but she was closing in.

_A/N: As of finishing this chapter Sunday Night, there was nobody who was willing to guess where last chapter's title came from. So here's the answer: Enya's "May It Be" from_ The Lord of the Rings.

_And, once again, thanks to_ fb111a _for giving me some inspiration for this chapter._


	19. First Year Part 1

_A/N: Thanks to_ fb111a _for another suggestion!_

Flashback: 1991

Harry had managed to board the Hogwart Express without anyone noticing him. After the incident in the Leaky Cauldron, he had decided that he didn't like so much attention and fame, so he used the stealth skills he had learned from Jethro to avoid any major fans. Although not being able to find the train would've been a bit easier to avoid fans, but Jethro had seen a wizarding family slip through the barrier. With his NIS ball cap low on his head and coving his scar and hiding his face from those taller then him, no one could recognize him as the boy-who-lived. He avoided revealing his identity when asked his name by dropping the first part of his surname, Potter-Gibbs.

Harry waved at his dad as the train began to move. When the platform disappeared from the window, Harry leaned back. Hooting from Hedwigs' cage drew his attention.

"You shouldn't have to be up there the whole ride, Hedwig. Let me get you out." He climbed up on the seats to get within reach of the cage. He unlatched it and let Hedwig climb onto his shoulder. Once he had returned to his seat, Hedwig affectionately nibbled his ear and rubbed her head against his, thanking him for letting her out.

The door rattled open and Harry jumped, causing Hedwig to grip his shoulder tighter to avoid falling, which hurt- but Harry had been through worse at the Dursley's before being abandoned in America and adopted by the Gibbs family. Harry looked at the newcomer with a wary eye.

"Sorry, but everywhere else is full," the lanky redhead informed him. "Mind if I join you here?" At Harry's gesture, the redhead placed his luggage up on the rack and tentatively sat down.

"And you are?"

"Gibbs. Harry Gibbs."

"Ron Weasley."

Suddenly, the door rattled open again and the cart lady offered sweets to the pair in the compartment. Harry bought a boat load and shared with Ron.

"What card did you get?" Ron asked as Harry bit off the Chocolate Frog's head. Harry looked down at the card and, since his mouth was full, he showed Ron the card. "Dumbledore, huh? I've gotten a dozen of those."

Harry read the card while he took another bite of chocolate. He pondered the aged wizard on the card. This was to be his principal, or rather headmaster, for the next seven years. Harry read the biography on the card again, then looked up to the picture. What he saw surprised him... or, rather, what he hadn't seen.

"He's gone!" Harry exclaimed.

"Of course he's gone. You don't expect him to stick around all the time, do you?" Ron asked, as if the very idea of still pictures was absurd.

"What the-? You mean pictures have elsewhere to go?"

"Of course they do, Harry. Just like the rest of us."

"Oh. They just stay still in the muggle world, that's all."

Ron almost dropped the candy in his hand. "Say what?"

"Thanks again for helping me find Trevor, you guys," Neville reiterated gratefully, petting the toad in question lovingly.

Harry patted him on the back friendlily. "Make sure you wash your hands before you eat. We don't know where he's been all this time."

Hermione nodded eagerly. "That's right. There are so many bacteria and viruses out there! It never hurts to be careful."

"Of course," Harry added quickly, "most of them our immune systems fights off pretty well, so don't think all germs are out to get you."

The door to the compartment slammed open again, making Harry think, before he turned around, that he'd never get a moment's peace on this train ride. After he turned around, he was sure that this visitor cinched it.

The blond boy that Harry had met back at the robes shop now stood in the doorway wearing a sneer that looked down on all the occupants of the room. Behind him were two mammoth boys, their combined intelligence appearing as bright as a rock.

"Harry Potter is supposed to start this year. The only place we haven't checked yet is here. Any of you Potter?"

Harry decided to cut this short before it got ugly. "Have you checked the platform on the back of the train? He might be sitting back there watching the scenery go by."

The blond boy squinted at him, then looked up at Harry's head. "What's with the hat?"

Harry smiled disarmingly and put his hand to his cap. "Like it? It's all the new rage now. Hats with forward bills to block the sun and lettering for decoration. All the _cool_ guys will be wearing them."

"How come I haven't seen anyone else wearing them?" The blond asked.

"Because their not _cool_ enough," Harry replied, making his reasoning sound painfully obvious. Then he looked suspiciously at the blond. "Maybe you're not _cool_."

The kid paled almost to the shade of his hair. "I'm cool! Of course I'm cool! Aren't I guys?" He asked his goons.

"Then where's your cap?" Harry asked.

"It's, er, it's... it's in my trunk! I didn't want it to get dirty! They cost so much, you know and so difficult to clean! Wouldn't trust my house elves with it! In fact, I'll go put it on now!"

Slamming the door behind the retreating boys, Harry waited until the spoiled brat was out of hearing before letting out a very Gibbs-like chuckle. Ron was about to fall out of his seat from his heaving laughter and Neville was giggling madly.

Hermione, however, was not amused. "That was not polite, Harry. You won't make friends that way."

"I certainly hope not, Hermione. Besides, I wouldn't want to make friends with that sort anyway. Rich, spoiled brats with too much money haven't built character worth a knut. They're all the same until they get a wake up call, and that's if it happens at all." Harry sat down again. "When that day comes for him, I may consider offing a hand of friendship.

Hermione folded her arms in defiance, though she did see Harry's point. Nevertheless, she had to say something. "Wait until he finds out you're Harry Potter."

The compartment was bathed in silence after her words. Neville and Ron kept looking between Harry and Hermione, shocked into hanging on their every word.

Harry removed his hat, and pulled back his bangs. "What tipped me off? The hat?"

"Of course. Who else would wear a baseball cap to a school of witchcraft and wizardry?"

"Muggleborns?" Harry asked.

"Harry, we muggleborns have grown up picturing witches and wizards in tall, pointy hats."

Harry nodded. "Point taken."


	20. First Year Part 2

Harry sat tentatively down on the stool, nervous about something looking around in his head. He had a lot of memories that he'd rather not share with anyone- dark memories of a cupboard, really large people he'd rather not meet again, and nightmares that still haunted him.

McGonagall ignored all the whispering about Harry and carefully set the Sorting Hat onto Harry's head. As the hat settled low over his head, Harry could feel it slip into his mind. He gripped the stool tightly as he waited.

"_A lot of room in here, I see. Lots of space for knowledge_," The Hat said through their temporary telepathic link. "_Lots of pain. A recent loss of loved ones, and an old loss of loved ones. You love your foster father very much. And you are brave_," the Hat observed, "_but you are smart about how you use it. You would have done well in Slytherin, but you are a Gibbs to the core, from what I see here in your head. So you truly belong in_ GRYFFINDOR!"

The Great Hall erupted in cheers from the Gryffindor table as McGonagall took the Hat from Harry. Harry was soon sitting with Ron, Hermione, and Neville at the table of the lions.

Harry had to admit, a dictation quill was the best investment ever. While he wrote out his assignments by had, notes were taken by the quill while he gave his professors his absolute attention... not that he had a choice. If he whispered anything at all, the dictation quill wrote that down too, so he couldn't quietly chat with Hermione.

The Professors, of course, had no problem with this. Harry had sustained a minor injury to his hand that was taking its sweet time to heal. Madam Pomfrey had done a little magic so it would not heal wrong of impede his ability to hold a wand or write with a quill, but had insisted that it heal as much as it could on its own.

"Sometimes, Mr. Potter, injuries that happen during a time of strong emotion take longer to heal. As long as the emotion does, in some cases," she told him. "I heard you lost your sister and mother," she added, making sure not to add the word 'foster' into her sentence, She knew that it hurt Harry that so many didn't consider Shannon and Kelly as real family, like he felt they were. "My condolences," she offered at his nod in answer to her question. She felt her heart bleed for this little boy who had suffered so much at the hands of both wizard and muggle.

Poppy Pomfrey crouched down in front of the student and looked him in the eye. "This wound goes deeper than muscle or bone, Harry. It goes to your soul. They can't come back, but they will always be with you. Right here," she added, pointing at his heart. "They will always have your back, come good or ill."

Harry and Ron rushed down the hallway, desperately searching for the missing Hermione Granger, wands at the ready. Neville had gone at the behest of Harry to inform McGonagall of the situation. He didn't wait around for permission. _It's better to ask forgiveness than to ask permission._

"Remember the incantation," Harry whispered. "I didn't spend hours in the library with Hermione looking for it for you to forget it now."

Ron nodded. He deserved that low blow and he knew it. He had been the one to hurt Hermione's feelings. He was set on redeeming himself. He had practiced the spell as much as Harry, Hermione, and Neville had. It was one of the few offensive spells that even first years could do.

Harry had to stop Ron at each corner. He didn't want to rush into anything, despite the urgency of the matter. He didn't need them to literally bump into the troll.

They rushed into the girls' loo. "Hermione!" Harry shouted.

Hermione shrieked. "Harry! You're not supposed to be in here!"

"There's a troll loose in the castle!" Harry shouted back. "McGonagall shouldn't be too far behind us, but right now we are basically defenseless against it! Get you a** moving, Hermione!" He ordered with as much Jethro-ness as he could.

And Hermione jumped at the tone of authority in his voice.

They rushed out of the loo just as the wall of the bathroom exploded. The troll had been in the next room and had heard the yelling. It bashed through the door and pounded after them.

The incantation was easy enough, but the spell was only effective on minor pests- nothing larger than a dog. Anything larger and you better know stronger spells. While it gave a loud noise and a strong jolt to deter and attack, it was useless against the troll except when it was hit in the head, making it slow to throw off the funny feeling- bought them precious seconds. And Harry had spent too much time on the range to miss.

McGonagall and Neville met them by some stairs along the wall, and she beckoned them up as she held off the troll. She ducked under the club, which hit the stairs just ahead of Harry, who had been bringing up the rear, ready to shoot the spell. The stairs had been smashed, and Ron and Hermione fell when the stairs beneath them collapsed. Harry's steps had remained up, but seriously unstable. Hermione had landed on Ron, but they both recovered, even though they had fallen almost a full story.

The troll knocked McGonagall aside, and raised its club to kill Ron, who was shielding Hermione from the troll that was trapping them against the wall.

And Harry was having flashbacks. He could see his friends, and in his mind, the silhouette around them were the images of Shannon and Kelly.

With the mighty battle cry of the US Marine Corps., Harry leaped onto the back of the troll, dropping his wand and drawing his potions knife, which he carried sheathed in the small of his back. "You're not taking them! You're not taking them from me!" He screamed as he plunged the blade into the troll's neck. "I'm not losing them! Not again!" He kept stabbing, even when his strength was exhausted from holding and stabbing simultaneously. He didn't see the other teachers arrive on the scene. He didn't see the spells they blasted the troll with. He didn't feel it start to fall.

He was thrown clear by the last blast from the teacher's wand. It had hit the troll and shook him loose. He was back on his feet in an instant and, slowing only to recover the knife from its landing site between him and the troll, he rushed back into the fight.

Strong hands grabbed him, holding him back and took the knife away. Then more hands held him as he collapsed, sobbing for all he was worth.

McGonagall held him to her as he cried, his little body shaking with every sob. She knew what he was crying for. All the teachers did.

_**Boy-Who-Lived Saves**_

_**Hogwarts from Rampant Troll!**_

**In a stunning display of courage, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, used his potions knife to dispatch of a troll that had somehow breached the castle. When the troll had cornered his friends Ron Weasley and muggle-born Hermione Granger, Potter leapt onto its back an stabbed it repeatedly until it until the teachers were able to intervene.**

**"It was terrifying!" said the Fat Friar, one of Hogwarts resident ghosts. "I saw the whole thing! I couldn't do anything because, well, I'm a ghost. But when Mr. Potter let out a below and leaped on the back of the troll to stab it, I knew he'd save the day!"**

**"It was a display of courage rarely seen in recent years," said Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (among other titles). "A full investigation into how the troll managed to trespass on the grounds, let alone get in the castle, will be made and a full report to the school's Board of Governors will be written posthaste. In the meantime, Mr. Potter will be recommended for an award for special services to the school."**

**(For more of Potter's heroic deeds, see page 3)**

**(For more of Dumbledore's titles, see page 9)**

**(For what special awards Mr. Potter is eligible for, see page 4)**

Harry put down the paper and clamped his head in his hands, trying to suppress the headache he suddenly had. Something told him he wouldn't like the Daily Prophet at all.


	21. First Year Part 3

_A/N: Thanks to _AngelQueen _for some ideas!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Harry Potter._

Harry crept into the chamber that took the combined efforts of him, Hermione (who had to turn back through the last obstacle- the one with the flames and potions), Ron (who had been injured to win the chess game), and Neville (who stayed behind to take care of Ron) to get to. Harry was determined to finish this.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, getting the professor's startled attention. The adult wizard was knocked back as the spell his him while Harry used his seeker skills to catch the teacher's wand.

"I must say," Quirrell said, recovering from the disarming spell. "You've taught yourself more about defense than you learned in class, Potter."

Harry scanned the room with his eyes while keeping a tab on Quirrell. "I was entering a world I knew little about, so do you blame me for making sure I was able to defend myself? After all, I had to on Halloween after you let in the troll."

Quirrell actually smiled. "Impressive. Exactly what one would expect from the Boy-who-lived."

_"Let me speak with him."_

"Master! You are not strong enough!" Quirrell warned.

"I am strong enough for this."

Quirrell began to unravel his turban, and Harry raised his wand a little higher, taking aim so Quirrell wouldn't get any ideas of doing anything funny... or hostile. He kept his eyes on the professor as the last bit of cloth fell from the older man's head. When the cloth had cleared away, Harry's watchful eyes grew wide in surprise as Quirrell turned around, revealing the face of Voldemort growing out of the back of the DADA professor's head.

"Greetings, Harry Potter," came the words from the vile face.

Harry managed to squash his disgust and fear down. "Hello, Voldemort. I see some people haven't the tact to stay dead."

"Ah, but I never died," Voldemort explained. "I became what I am now, with out body or form. I am barely anything more than a wraith. See what has become of me?"

Harry glared at the dark lord with as much venom as he could manage. "And you expect me to feel sorry for you? To say that I'm sorry for what happened to you when you tried to kill me?" Harry shook his head. "You got what you deserved. Heck, you deserve more."

Voldemort laughed. "Do I detect a thirst for vengeance in you, Potter? Do you want to avenge your parents?"

Harry brandished Quirrell's wand in tandem with his own. "I've got the wands, Voldemort. I hold the advantage. And while we've been talking, I've been observing this room, so I know what is good for cover and how to utilize it. I hold the field advantage. I bet Quirrell went straight for the mirror and didn't look around." Harry saw Quirrell cringe at his words. "But seeing as I know what your objective is and the only way out, I think I will thwart you on both fronts."

Just as he finished, Harry sent a spell at the mirror with Quirrell's wand that destroyed the glass, making it useless. He then turned tail and ran for all he was worth for the way he came in. After a few seconds, he heard Voldemort's screech of fury and knew the dark wizard was now on his tail.

Harry redoubled his speed and started casting minor jinxes and spells over his shoulder and was rewarded with a cry and a tumble from Quirrell. Apparently, either his leg locking or jelly legs hit its mark.

Harry leapt into the room and grabbed the potion Hermione had drank. He downed it and smashed the bottle before retreating past the flames he had seen Hermione disappear through. Again, he heard Voldemort's howl at failure.

Harry didn't stop until he met Dumbledore coming to help him. At the sight of the world's most powerful sorcerer, Harry allowed himself to stop. His legs buckled beneath him and Dumbledore caught him before he hit the ground.

Harry grinned cheekily at the old wizard. "I think I pissed him off." He showed the Headmaster the stolen wand. "And he's wandless."

Dumbledore beamed at Harry before handing him a portkey that took the young GIbbs directly to the Hospital Wing.

Harry had been dogged since the Sorcerer's Stone incident, which somehow had gotten around the school. Dumbledore, for special services to the school, had awarded fifty points each for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, putting Gryffindor, which had been in the lead anyway, so far ahead that it was pointless to hope that Slytherin, which was in second place, could ever hope to catch up. Snape docked points like mad whenever he got the chance, but that hardly put a dent into it- he could only dock so much for something, seeing as he had to be at least a little fair- the school governors demanded that.

Now Harry sat in the Headmaster's office, waiting for the Headmaster to show up. He didn't know why he was called up for, but he hoped it wasn't to return Quirrell's wand. It was working for him, not as well as his own wand, but it was adequate to say the least.

Dumbledore strode in, smiling kindly at Harry. "There are several matters to attend to today, Harry. I hope they will not take long.

"First, Professor Quirrell died that night. It seems that Voldemort's possession of him resulted in his death, especially since Voldemort threw the fully grown dark wizard equivalent of a temper tantrum inside his head."

Harry almost chuckled at that mental image. Almost. It was never polite nor a sigh of good character to laugh at another's death.

"So he will not be needing his wand back," Dumbledore continued. "I suggest you keep it as a souvenir or perhaps as spoils going to the victor.

"Second, I would have suggested you visit the Dursleys this summer." Harry paled at this and shrank into his seat, shaking his head rapidly. "But seeing as they had adamantly refused and slammed the door in my face when I suggested it, that will not be possible."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Third, the trophy room has a new addition. Apparently, the Board of Governors have awarded you a trophy for special services to the school. It's now on display if you'd like to see it." Harry didn't, but he didn't say so.

"And finally, your father has been notified to your stellar activities. He is immensely proud of you, though it was a little difficult to discern this when I met with him. He will be meeting you at platform when you arrive in London on the Hogwarts Express. He will be taking you to America via portkey to 'Ronald Reagan' (that's an 'airport', correct?) and then then home by motorcar. He sends his best wishes."

Harry was smiling broadly when he heard this. He missed Jethro and he was excited to see him again.

"But he also says that if you do one more adventurous thing, he won't take you on the tour of the NCIS headquarters," Dumbledore finished. "Harry, your father wouldn't tell me- what exactly is 'NCIS'?"

Ron, Neville, and Hermione were sitting around a table in the Library waiting for Harry to arrive from meeting with the Headmaster. Hermione was resting her chin in her palm as she asked, "What did you guys think about what Harry told us about his family? About Mrs. Gibbs and Kelly?"

Ron, who was holding his face in his hands in his boredom, looked at her. "Hermione, that was just after Halloween. How am I supposed to remember exactly what he said?"

"She didn't ask what he said, but what you thought about it," Neville pointed out. He closed up his Herbology book and set it down. "It was rather trusting of him to tell us about them. After all, his saving us was kind of his way of trying to save them."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I agree. And he was rather close to them. Kelly was just a little younger than him."

Ron leaned forward. "I guess I'd be rather crushed if I lost Ginny and Mum."

Hermione squinted at him. "Ginny? You have a sister?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Hermione. Do you expect me to tell you everything about me?"

"I'd at least expect that you'd tell me you have a sister, Ron. Poor dear, having to put up with you for all these years."

"Hey!"


	22. Diagon Alley

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS._

Harry had studied hard over the summer hols and felt he was in good shape for the upcoming school year... until he saw the school list. Most of the list was written by Gilderoy Lockhart, whoever that was. He wondered who the heck requested all those? And what was in store with him this year?

Harry showed Jethro the list. The older Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "I guess we have some shopping to do."

The States had several of their own version of Britain's Diagon Alley. The one closest to DC was Arlington Alley. They went to the first bookstore they saw... but didn't find any of the Lockhart books. After searching all over the store, Gibbs went up to the desk.

"Good morning sir. How may I be of assistance?"

"My son is attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and his school list includes all these books written by a Gilderoy Lockhart. We can't seem to find any of them."

The clerk sneered. "Those books are full of crap, sir. Gilderoy Lockhart claims they are the stories of his adventures, but proof has come to light (at least, here in the States) that he never accomplished these deeds and he, in fact, either made them up or took the credit for them after he obliviated all the persons that actually performed or witnessed his 'heroic deed'."

"So he's a fake?" Gibbs asked. "Why are his books on my son's list then?"

"It appears that the Brits are still oblivious to his deception," the clerk theorized. "But I doubt no self-respecting teacher would make his student get all those books unless-"

"Unless Gilderoy Lockhart was the teacher," Gibbs finished.

"I was going to say 'off his rocker', but that makes more sense," the clerk agreed. "Even an idiot teacher wouldn't make a student buy that many books."

"Unless that idiot _was_ the teacher."

"Touché."

Harry loved Diagon Alley, especially being there with his friends. He and Jethro had arrived via international portkey and were staying at the Burrow with the Weasley's.

However, the morning had started off rough. Harry had landed in _Borgin and Burke's_ by accident. After witnessing Mr. Malfoy sell something, he passed the information on to Gibbs when Hagrid managed to pull the boy out of Knockturn Alley.

Jethro shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do much, Harry. I have no jurisdiction." When Harry's face fell, Gibbs smirked. "Although Mr. Weasley might."

Arthor was indeed happy with the news, especially when Harry agreed to put the memory in a pensieve for him. But his happiness was short lived when they arrived at _Flourish and Blotts_. Gibbs wasn't happy there either.

There, in the store, was Gilderoy Lockhart. The fake was promoting his 'autobiography' _Magical Me_. Gibbs already hated the guy's grin.

Gibbs hated the guy even more when the idiot spotted Harry.

"Harry Potter!" Lockhart cried and reached for the younger Gibbs. Harry had no time to withdraw out of the man's reach, but Gibbs held onto his son and pulled him back.

"I would thank you not to touch my son, Mr. Lockhart. I don't know where your hands have been."

Lockhart was a bit taken back. No one had ever shown dislike to him before... at least, not when he was a famous person. "I beg your pardon sir?" he asked, but Gibbs had already steered Harry away.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Dad. I didn't know what he was going to do that."

"I only did because I saw that look on his face when he noticed you... and I know he's a attention hog. Let's just get you those books."

When they returned to the front, Mr. Weasley was being taunted by Mr. Malfoy, and Gibbs knew they were about to fight. He'd been a Marine too long not to be able to tell. He directed Harry over to checkout and made his way to the would be contenders.

Arthur launched himself on Lucius Malfoy, and the two tangled before Gibbs pulled them apart. Malfoy pathetically punched Gibbs, like he had never punched anyone before, but it was reason enough for what Gibbs did next.

Jethro dusted his hands off and paid for Harry's books, leaving a sorely pummeled Lucius Malfoy on the floor of the shop. When he moved for the door, he paused and turned to the pureblood who had still not gotten to his feet. "Let that be a lesson to you, Malfoy. Don't punch a Marine if you don't want him to kill you. And you," he added, pointing to Draco, "just remember that I taught Harry how to do that." He left the store and the scion of house Malfoy standing with his face paler than his hair.

Harry, Ron, and Neville busted up laughing. "Did you- *gasp*- did you see the look on Malfoy's face when- *snort*- you're dad said that to him?" Ron asked, and immediately, Hermione started in on them.

"Ron! Violence isn't the answer!"

"Sometimes it takes violence to end something Hermione. Look at Hitler," Harry countered. "Look at Japan during World War II. If we hadn't used violence, I'd be speaking Japanese and you'd be speaking German."

Hermione sighed. "That's not the point!"

"I know what your point is, Hermione. We can't solve everything with violence. It should be a last resort only. Though," Harry paused and thought a moment, "it did seem that Malfoy's dad was goading your dad into a fight."

Gibbs heard this and agreed, though he kept his thoughts to himself. He didn't know why Malfoy was picking a fight, but Gibbs knew the bigot was up to something. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Harry and Jethro were doing their daily pushups in the living room at the Burrow when Molly came down to make breakfast. She spared them only a glance and began preparation. Gibbs washed up to help her. Molly usually would decline, but Gibbs had weathered her arguments every time and helped anyway.

Molly started working on the bacon and sausage while Jethro made scrambled eggs. Harry showered and then went to the room he and Jethro were sharing with Ron, whom he passed on the way up.

When Harry got to the room, he saw a peculiar looking creature. It was short, had large pointed ears, and looked starved. It was also very insistent.

"Harry Potter Sir! Harry Potter Sir must not go back to Hogwarts!" It cried.

Harry, while taken aback, took stock of the situation. There was this... he didn't know what it was, but it was standing on his bed. He didn't know what it could do... but the twins were just down stairs.

"Very funny, Fred and George!" He shouted.

"They can't hear you, Harry Potter Sir! Dobby has used his magic to prevent us from being heard!"

Harry's spine suddenly tingled. This thing was preventing anyone in the house from hearing him. He made for the door, but his objective sealed shut with a squelch. He was trapped (unless he made for the windows, but he doubted he'd survive the fall without his broomstick, which was in the trunk that this Dobby had walked to and stood on).

Harry decided to play along, seeing as it was the only option left to him. "Why?"

"Dobby can not say! If Masters knew (vile, filthy masters!) eep!" Dobby suddenly dived for the wall and started banging his head against it. "Bad! Bad Dobby! Dobby shouldn't say such thing against Masters!"

Harry sorted out a few things about Dobby. One- Dobby was some sort of wizarding servant. Two- His masters were terribly abusive if they've ordered him to punish himself even he ever thought bad about them. Three- Dobby was courageous enough to risk vile punishment to warn Harry. And courage was something Harry could respect.

Harry rushed over to Dobby before the little guy could bash his own head into the wall a third time. "Stop it, Dobby! Stop it! Braining yourself isn't going to do either of us any good!" Harry held him fast as Dobby started crying.

"But Dobby must punish himself. Master commands it!"

"Who is your master?" Harry asked.

"Dobby can not say!"

An idea struck Harry. "If I promise to reveal what you tell me to no witch or wizard, will you... answer my questions with a nod or a shake of your head? You don't need to say anything!"

Dobby squinted at Harry for a moment before he tearfully nodded his head.

"First," Harry said, "no punishing yourself for this. You're doing the right thing, and you shouldn't be punished for doing the right thing." Dobby nodded, understanding the directive.

Harry thought for a moment. He had to be careful with his questions or Dobby might shut down. He had watched his dad interrogate a suspect, but Dobby wasn't a suspect. He had to be nice and polite.

"Is there a direct plot against my life?"

Dobby shook his head.

"But something is going to happen at Hogwarts."

Dobby nodded.

"And I might be hurt..."

Dobby nodded.

"And you fear for my safety."

Dobby nodded.

_Who was evil enough to do something terrible to such a wonderful place like Hogwarts? _Harry wondered. Harry remembered the fight in Diagon Alley.

"Is... some pureblood going to do something dreadful at Hogwarts?"

Dobby nodded.

"So, this pureblood (and remember, you're not saying anything) is your master?"

Dobby hesitated before very stiffly nodding his tiny head.

"Are your masters blond?"

Dobby nodded.

"One is my age, going to Hogwarts?"

Dobby nodded.

"A boy?"

Dobby nodded.

"Doesn't like me very much?"

Dobby nodded again.

_Malfoys_, Harry guessed. "Listen Dobby, you are very brave, you know that?" Dobby blinked, but Harry continued. "And bravery is something I value. I'm scared of getting hurt, but I'm more scared of losing my friends. It would hurt me even more to lose them than to get injured myself. Understand?"

Dobby nodded.

"So, would you understand that I'd rather get very badly hurt than see them very badly hurt?"

Dobby nodded again.

"The same goes for you, Dobby. I feel we can be friends. So is there a way to free... what ever you are from your masters?"

"Dobby is a house-elf," the little guy explained. "House-elves must always do what our masters tell us. We can only be dismissed by death or..." and Dobby shuddered before continuing, "by Masters giving us clothes."

Harry nodded. This was going to take some work, but he swore to himself to free Dobby.


	23. Second Year Part 1

_Disclaimer: I own own neither Harry Potter not NCIS._

Jethro looked through the spotter scope at the target. "Great job, Harry. You got a good grouping there. Keep it up, and I'll get you a .22 for your next birthday."

Harry grinned as he ejected the magazine from inside the grip of the gun. "Rifle or pistol?"

"That depends on your grades... except for Lockhart's class."

"That'll probably be Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry sighed as he put the safety on the gun and set it down.

"Yeah, well, that's how the cookie crumbles. Let's see how Ron's doing," Gibbs suggested.

Ron was not having as much success with his shooting, but he wasn't doing as bad as he could be considering he'd been aiming a wand for the last year. He wasn't getting a good grouping like Harry, but he was getting an okay one... or several. It just so happened that he had three distinct grouping all in lethal places on the human shape stenciled on the paper.

Arthur, however, was never even hitting the target. He was watching the gun go off instead of keeping the sights on the target. And he was having a euphoric fit every time the gun went off. After watching him for a few rounds, Gibbs decided to get the group out of there before the wizard worked himself into a heart attack.

"So," Arthur said, rubbing his hands together. "You used to shoot firearms for a living, Jethro?"

"I was a Marine Sniper, yes," Gibbs replied, getting in the driver's seat of the Weasley's car. Molly didn't trust her husband with it, especially when the twins took it out for a spin in the air above the Burrow in the middle of the afternoon.

When they got back to the Burrow, Harry sat down at the kitchen table, took apart his Dad's pistol on a large handkerchief, cleaned it, and expertly put it back together. Molly was a bit disturbed by this, but Harry just gave her a smile that melted her heart as he gave his dad the gun.

When Harry had gone upstairs to get his broom, Jethro sighed heavily. "I wish Harry could grow up and not have to deal with the demons we've had to, Molly, but he is destined to despite my best efforts." He set his cup of coffee down softly. "I know you don't like me teaching him how to do harm, but it's better that he learns it now than for him not to have enough training when he needs it the most. He's already faced Voldemort again. And with this Dobby telling him that something is going down at Hogwarts this year, he needs as much as I can shove down his throat."

"He's just a child-"

"Harry hasn't quite acted like a child since Shannon and Kelly were killed."

Molly was taken aback. "Killed? I thought they died in an accident!"

"Murdered. Harry was the only survivor," Gibbs told her. "I was on a tour of duty." He took another sip of coffee. "And Harry saved Ron and Hermione from the Troll, remember? He's already becoming a man before he should have. And my gut tells me it's only going to get worse."

Harry gazed out the window of the Hogwarts Express, sharing his compartment with Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville. Ginny, even after spending part of her summer with him, was very shy around Harry. Harry didn't notice. He was thinking of what Dobby had said.

What was Lucius Malfoy up to? How did it involve Hogwarts? And why did he pick a fight in the bookshop? He felt that, somehow, the fight was all part of the plan. But what would a fight he lost accomplish? Harry knew Malfoy didn't think he would lose... but he must not have expected to win either. There was some alternative motive. A distraction.

Harry squinted his eyes and imagined the scene from memory. He had miss a lot of it, so he didn't have much to work from.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked, sensing his frustration.

Harry sighed, exasperated. "The fight in Diagon Alley. Mr. Malfoy started it for a reason, and not just to piss off Mr. Weasley. He had a motive. But what was it?" he turned to Ron. "You were there for the whole thing, Ron. Was there anything odd about the fight?"

"Other than how easily your dad beat him to a pulp?" Ron shook his head. "I'm still in a loop over that."

"He was holding one of Ginny's book," Hermione remembered.

"I got it back," Ginny added.

Harry pursed his lips. "Anything else?" He asked with a frown.

No one could come up with something, and Harry's frown deepened.

Harry had had a bad day so far. Colin Creevey was bothering Harry like a rabid fan with Malfoy making fun of it. Lockhart was another headache.

"Me," Lockhart began, looking around the room, winking and smiling. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary member of the Dark Forces Defense League-"

_Because they don't want him as an active member,_ Harry thought.

"-and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly_'s Most-Charming-Smile Award- but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling_ at her!"

Harry rolled her eyes.

"I see you bought a complete set of my books-"

_Because you made us_, Harry inwardly growled.

"-well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about- just have to check how much you've read them, how you've taken in-"

Harry stared at the guy. Was he serious? Was Lockhart _that_ full of himself?

Lockhart passed around the test papers and returned to the front. "You have thirty minutes- _start_- now!"

Harry was disgusted with the entire test. He glanced at Ron, who looked at him and dramatically rolled his eyes. Harry smiled and returned to his test.

After the test was over, he chided them for wrong answers... except Hermione, who he praised for her perfect score and awarded Gryffindor ten points.

Then the lesson blew up in Lockhart's face. It was a good thing Harry and his friends had been practicing their aim with Gibbs and Harry, by far, took down the most pixies.

When the pixies were all taken down, Harry looked up at the door through which Lockhart had disappeared and inwardly snarled at the fake hiding inside the office. When Hermione wasn't looking, he magically sealed the door with a whispered spell. He left the classroom hiding a mischievous smile.

He could barely contain himself when Professor Flitwick had to go rescue Lockhart.


	24. Second Year Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS._

Harry regretted his promise to attend Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party, but he was one who kept his promises. However, he managed to sneak out unnoticed when the headless hunters started wrecking the party, though he had to drag Hermione out of there with the help of Ron and Neville. Once they had escaped, Harry thought that they might enjoy the remainder of the evening.

But when does anything go exactly as expected?

Harry stopped suddenly, making Neville walk right into him, but the Longbottom heir didn't say anything once he caught a glimpse of what Harry was doing. Instead, he drew his wand.

Harry had his own wand in his hand and was looking about, wary of his surroundings. "Did you hear that?" he whispered.

At the seriousness in his voice, Ron and Hermione drew their wands as well, listening. Neville heard it first. "Some sort of... hissing? It's faint... real faint." While the others tuned their ears to the hissing, Harry could hear what it was _saying_.

_"... rip... tear... kill..."_

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Backs together. I can't tell where it's coming from just yet, and it's saying it means to do harm to someone."

"Not only can you hear the hissing, but you can understand it?" Hermione asked. Harry just ignored her, trying to locate the source.

"It's going up, Harry," Neville declared. "Maybe someone should go get the professors? I mean- it could be going to one of the common rooms!"

Harry thought a moment. Presently, he was the best shot of all of them, with Neville coming in a good second. If anyone was going for the teachers, Harry didn't want to send them alone. He chose fast. "Ron, Hermione- go get Professor Dumbledore. Tell them what's up. Neville and I will follow it up."

"How will we find you, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry cast a spell at the wall, leaving an angry red splotch. "If we have to double back, we'll change the color," he added. "Neville, let's move."

Ron and Hermione rushed to the Great Hall while Harry and Neville ran up the stairs, marking as they ran. They didn't just go charging, though, but instead chose to take cover while advancing, watching each other's back as they advanced.

They arrived at the flooded second floor, where the corridor was sopping wet from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry and Neville stopped in their tracks as they spotted the writing on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the flickering light of two torches.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN

OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

And underneath, hanging by her tail on the torch bracket, was a stone still Mrs. Norris, stiff as a board and her eyes as large as saucers.

The strange hissing/voice had disappeared. Harry sighed. "We're too late. Let's set up some barriers, Neville. This is a crime scene now."

Harry and Neville used some Spellotape Harry had in his bag in lieu of police tape, spelling it it yellow with a simple spell Flitwick had taught them. When the had finished, Ron and Hermione had shown up with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lockhart, and Madam Pomfrey.

Lockhart was about to slash the tape and cross when Harry held up his hand. "Wait a moment, Professor. Please step under the tape. It's to keep the students out."

Lockhart beamed at Him. "Of course, Harry." He dramatically swept himself under the tape and beamed once more once he had stood up straight again. He then waltzed over the wall to examine the writing.

Harry glared at Dumbledore. "You _had_ to bring him?" Harry whispered.

"Would you have wanted me to bring Professor Snape? It was either him or Lockhart, since our potion's professor looked ready to curse our resident celebrity."

Harry frowned before he looked around the scene. "Do we have a camera or sketch artist on hand?"

"To take pictures of the scene? We have something better." Dumbledore pointed to his own head. "We have something called a penseive, We simply put a memory inside and we can view it without a problem."

Harry nodded. "That's a good tool for an investigation."

"We can take it from here, Harry. Professor McGonagall will escort you and Neville to her office to debrief you and get you something to eat before letting you get to bed. I assume you weren't able to eat anything when you attended Sir Nicholas' deathday party, correct?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

McGonagall lead the two boys to her office, where Hermione and Ron were waiting. They were quickly debriefed and then fed. Then they were taken back to the common room, where they were questioned by their housemates.

Harry pushed through without saying a word all the way up to the dormitory. He quickly changed into his pajamas and into bed, but his mind wouldn't let him sleep.

Who had attacked Mrs. Norris? Who had vandalized the wall and flooded the basement? And just what was the Chamber of Secrets?


	25. The Dueling Club

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS._

Lockhart lay in a painful heap on the floor at Harry's feet. Harry bent over and calmly said, "I warned you about touching me. What are you, a pedophile?"

"Harry, he only grabbed your shoulder," Ron pointed out.

"Ron, the guy removed all the bones in my arm after it was broken by that Slytherin beater being a sore loser," Harry reminded him.

Ron thought a moment and grinned. "Kick him again."

"That's enough," Snape called. "Desist before I start taking points."

"You aren't taking points already?" Harry asked.

"That doesn't seem like him," Ron muttered.

"Not at this time, Mr. Potter, because you have enough punishment coming to you."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"You do realize that Professor Lockhart's fan base includes nearly the _whole_ of Hogwarts female students?" Snape asked, doing something he was not know for- he was smiling. "And that they're not happy with you."

Harry and Ron both felt their faces fall as they turned to see a seething mass of witches glaring at them. If looks could kill...

"Never fear!" Lockhart cried, shooting up like a rocket and apparently unharmed. "I'm alright! After all, it would take more than the Boy-Who-Lived to take me down!"

"I _told_ you to kick him again, Harry."

"Which would you rather happen, Ron? Him be walking around, or us not being hexed within an inch of our lives by all of these girls?"

Ron's face adopted a pensive look.

"That was a rhetorical question, Ron."

"Now, pay attention! Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me?"

Fred and George raised their hands at the back.

"We can't!" yelled Fred.

"Speak up!" hollered George.

"This loud enough?" Lockhart shouted.

"What?"

"How's This?"

"What?

"HOW'S THIS?"

"What?"

"**HOW'S-**"

"Professor Lockhart. The Weasley twins are infamous for their pranks. You, of all people, should know that they're just pulling one over on you," Snape chided him.

"Did you hear that, Forge?"

"Yes, Gred. He said we were famous!"

"Just how famous?"

"Perhaps we should ask him!"

"If you either of you utter another word, you'll be serving a week's worth of detention," Snape warned. "Each."

"Each word, or each twin?" Lee Jordan asked.

"Do you want to join them, Mr. Jordan?"

"Nope. I'm happy here with the rest of the lemming masses. Anyone fancy a cauldron cake?"

"Ahem!" began Lockhart. "Now, on to business. With all the hype about the Chamber of Secrets and the recent attacks, I put forward this plan to the headmaster-"

"How much do you wager he's just taking credit for the idea?" Harry asked.

"Depends, how much you got?" Ron inquired.

"Haven't a clue. Haven't bothered to count it all. Dad might have an estimate," Harry confessed.

"-and he thought it was an absolutely splendid idea!"

"After you accepted a lemon drop, I bet. That would tickle Professor Dumbledore so pink he'd agree with anything you said," Harry muttered.

"So why haven't you tried it before, Harry?" Neville asked, not looking up from his herbology notebook Harry had gotten him for his birthday.

"Because he knows I can whoop his butt in hand-to-hand any day, so he agrees with me to prevent that," Harry joked.

"Ah," Neville replied. "That makes sense... I think."

"Mr. Potter!" Lockhart exclaimed.

"Professor Lockhart?"

"Please assist me with a little demonstration, as I've heard you've already studied somewhat on the matter."

Harry thought a moment. _Why not?_ he thought. _Might be fun handing him his head._ Harry shrugged and jumped onto the platform.

"Potter, a word?" Snape asked.

With a quick look at Lockhart, who gave him an overly exaggerated nod, Harry cautiously crouched down by Snape.

"I know we have our... differences, Potter. But as much as I hate you, I hate him even more. So believe me when I want you to beat him senseless."

Harry nodded, barely managing to prevent his face from breaking into a grin. With the temporary truce between him and Snape in place, he stood and faced the phony.

He and Lockhart bowed and took their stances. Lockhart took a dramatic stance while Harry took a pistol shooting stance, which he adjusted for use of a wand. Lockharts stance had his feet together and his knees locked, standing tall and straight, presenting his entire right side to his opponent. Harry, however, stood slightly bent over with his left foot forward, both feet pointing in the general direction that he would shoot.

"On the count of three!" Lockhart shouted for all to hear. "One... Two... Three!"

Harry then proceeded to hand Lockhart his head.

Harry first disarmed the phony, following up with a full body bind, and finishing with a stunner. While he waited for Snape to give Lockhart the counterspells, he silently thanked his dad and NCIS for allowing him to practice on premises while Jethro worked. There was a wizard liaison from the Department of Magic that jumped at the chance to teach the Boy-Who-Lived to defend himself.

"Well!" Lockhart called, hoping to salvage his reputation. "I must admit that was impressive, Mr. Potter. Now, I could have stopped you, but I wanted to see what you could do."

_Wow, talk about lying through your teeth_, Harry thought. _Maybe I should remove his teeth?_

"Now, any other volunteers?" Lockhart asked. "No no, Harry. Don't step down. I'm talking about dueling Mr. Potter, of course." The room suddenly filled with risen hands, mostly female. "Hmm. Let's see. Ah! Mr. Malfoy! Do step up."

Harry sighed at the sight of the Malfoy spawn's smug look as the scion stepped onto the table. Harry quickly assessed the situation. There was hardly any room to maneuver, and Malfoy probably knew some curses Harry would have a hard time blocking or deflecting.

An idea struck Harry. "Professor Lockhart!" The phony turned around. "I highly doubt an attacker is going to go through the trouble of announcing his intention and challenging his target to a duel. After all, that werewolf didn't."

Lockhart stewed this over for a bit from where he stood on the floor next to the platform. "And what do you suggest, Mr. Potter?"

"Making the platform into a ring. It'll allow dodging, which is essential in a fight, especially against an agile werewolf that can dodge spells well enough."

Lockhart smiled. "Of course." With that, he started waved his wand as Snape yelled "Wait!"

Now, here is where one may assume that not all wizards are brainless, and there was some hope for them after all. The students nearest the platform quickly put two and two together and decided that standing right next to the platform when it was about to be resized was not such a smart idea and jumped back as the table expanded at a surprising rate.

Now, here is where we find that even the wizarding world has idiots.

Lockhart was hit by the expanding table, and was sent flying by the force of the blow. And Harry, fortunately, had been standing to the side of the table as it began to enlarge while Draco, who had been standing direct center, suddenly found his feet forced far apart at tremendous speed and the rest of his body was about to learn about gravity.

Harry could not help but succumb to laughter at Draco as the Malfoy scion was forced by Newton's Laws to perform his first splits and landing his groin rather hard.

Snape quickly called the club meeting to a close and ushered both of the injured to the hospital wing. Harry stepped down from the platform and saw the very upset young women all glaring at him. He gulped before bolting out of the hall as fast as his legs could carry him, with very irate witches behind him.

"You could have helped me!" Harry shouted at Ron once they both got back to the dormitory.

"Neville and I tried, mate, but it was useless. Where did you hide, by the way?"

"There's a room on the seventh floor I discovered. I must've crossed that door three times without noticing it. Would've saved me a lot of breath and time if I had seen it the first time."

_A/N: I decided that titling chapters by years and parts was lazy on my part, and I apologize for that laziness. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and people can clearly see that I am not a fan of Gilderoy Lockhart. It was tremendous fun to bash him around._


	26. The Diary

_Disclaimer: You all know the drill._

Harry gently turned the diary over in his hands, lost in thought, gazing into the fire. He unconsciously massaged the book, feeling the borders of its covers and playing with the page marking tassel. Anyone watching him would think he was in some sort of trance.

What Harry had seen really disturbed him. Hagrid? The gentlest giant he had ever known? Granted, he had never met another giant, but to suspect Hagrid of such an atrocity?

There was something about this Tom Riddle that rubbed Harry wrong, but he just couldn't place it. Heck, there was a lot about the vision that rubbed Harry wrong. He ran it again and again through his head. He just couldn't get anything, but it wrenched his gut so bad he thought he might shrivel into nothingness.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry glanced up at McGonagall's quizzical face atop he nightgown. Under any other circumstances, he might have thought the sight slightly funny. "I understand that tomorrow begins the weekend, but it is very late... in fact very early to be up."

Harry managed a weak smile. "My apologies, Professor. I was just-" Harry paused. Surely Professor McGonagall, who was far more experienced with magic, would be able to help him with his puzzlement. "Professor, would you mind helping me out with something?"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "And what would you need helping with, Mr. Potter?"

Harry held up the diary. "This is a blank diary..." McGonagall glanced at the book before looking back at his face, waiting for him to finish. "But it is far from empty. Somehow, contained inside, are the memories of a Tom Riddle."

McGonagall's eyebrows shot high on her brow. "A book of memories, Mr. Potter? You can view these memories?"

"The book is entirely interactive, like it has a will of its own. I've written in the diary and it wrote back. One thing led to another and the memory of Tom Riddle showed me the very tail end of the last Chamber of Secrets incident fifty years ago." Harry set the book down. "The way the memory plays, it seems that the creature that attacked the students, and even killed a girl, seems to have been a pet of Hagrid's." Hatty let his shoulders drop. "But that can't be right. Every fiber of my being is shouting that it's a lie, yet the proof is right here!" He jabbed at the book.

McGonagall thought a moment. "Mr. Potter, perhaps it is necessary to see the headmaster." She gestured for him to follow her and together they left the common room by the portrait hole. McGonagall led him up to a large and quite ugly stone gargoyle and called, "lemon drop." The gargoyle leapt aside and together they ascended the moving spiral staircase.

For some odd reason, Professor Dumbledore was up and humming quietly to himself as he sucked on a lemon drop. He motioned to them to enter. "Please do come in, Minerva. What brings you to my office at this- oh!" he exclaimed as he noticed Harry. Dumbledore gave his eyes a little twinkle. "What can I do for both of you this early morning?"

"Potter has acquired a diary that is interactive. It used to belong to Tom Riddle." At the mention of Riddle, Dumbledore's face fell. "It has shown Harry a disturbing account of what happened the last time the chamber of secrets opened."

Dumbledore looked at the book that Harry was holding. "Let me see the diary, Harry."

Harry obediently obeyed, and Dumbledore performed numerous tests on it while McGonagall and Harry looked on. Occasionally, Dumbledore would mutter something like, "oh, really?" or, "fascinating".

Finally, Dumbledore looked up, his face grave indeed. "It appears that this diary is a very dark artifact."

Both McGonagall and Harry jumped at this. McGonagall was worried for the welfare of the students and Harry didn't quite know what to think. Both started talking at once, but were halted by Dumbledore's gesture for quiet.

"Let me explain better. I became suspicious when you, Minerva, explained that this was the diary of Tom Riddle. What many people do not know is that Tom Riddle later became known as Lord Voldemort."

Harry felt his blood freeze. He _knew_ there was something off about that book.

"Harry, I need to see what you saw. I need to know what it showed you." Dumbledore pulled out his pensieve, and, after a brief explanation and instruction, Harry inserted the memory.

They watched Tom's conversation with Dippet, how Tom had paused at the bottom of the stairs to think, the short encounter with a younger Dumbledore, then the grand finale. At some points, Harry would ask for Dumbledore to pause the memory and all three would examine the details.

At the appearance of the 'monster', Harry paused it again. He looked closely at the creature. "I cna't see it clearly, but I'd bet my vault that it is a spider. A really big spider."

Dumbledore stepped closer. "I believe it is an Acromantula."

"If that is a Latin word for big effing spider, it is very accurate," Harry replied.

Dumbledore chortled at Harry's words, then stopped and smiled. "This proves that Hagrid did not open the Chamber of Secrets."

"How, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"The Acromantula can not petrify its prey. It's like other spiders. It bites its prey, injecting them with venom, which then liquifies the innards so it can suck them all out."

Harry shuddered and glared at Dumbledore. "Thank you _so_ much for that visual. Now I can never suck the filling out of a jelly donut _ever_ again."

"So, Hagrid is innocent," McGonagall said, trying to keep them on topic. "What's next?"

Harry thought a moment. "Who was the girl that was killed the last time the chamber was opened?"

"Forgive the unsightly hour, Myrtle, but this is of upmost importance," Dumbledore called out."

While Dumbledore questioned Myrtle, Harry spotted something. There was a trail of spiders leaving the bathroom. In quite a hurry. He quietly pointed it out to Professor McGonagall, who nodded and observed it for a moment before gesturing Harry to look around with her.

As his head of house looked through the stalls, Harry examined the faucets. Finding a snake scratched on one of them, he signaled the adults.

Dumbledore frowned. "Kills on sight... the roosters were killed off this year... and the spiders are fleeing the castle. I noticed there seemed to be more flies this year... I believe we are dealing with a basilisk, the most dangerous of snakes." He turned to Harry. "And Harry could understand it when it was traveling through the pipes... Harry, focus. Try to tell this entrance to open."

After a few tries, Harry managed it.

Looking down the pipe, Dumbledore frowned. "Assemble the teachers. We're going to kill it."


	27. The Chamber of Secrets

_Disclaimer: *sigh* Do I really need to keep putting this here?_

Harry waited anxiously as he stood on the small platform that Dumbledore had conjured, the one that was now lowering itself into the bowels of the castle. He glanced around at the team Dumbledore had hand picked for the incursion into the chamber.

First, there was Dumbledore himself. Some may question the wisdom of sending such an important man into a dangerous situation like this, but this VIP was none other than the most powerful wizard in the world. If there was anywhere he was needed right there and then, it was at the front lines in the battle to protect his students. Fawkes sat dutifully on his shoulder, looking as regal as ever.

Professor Flitwick was bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation of the upcoming battle, trading his wand between his two hands. Harry had heard about the little professor's champion status and was interested in seeing him in action.

And then there was the idiot. The only reason Harry could think of to bring Lockhart along was so that Snape wouldn't kill the jackass... or possibly to distract the basilisk long enough for what ever the plan was.

Harry glanced at the sword in his hands. He had pulled it out of the Sorting Hat when Fawkes had dumped the sorter on his head. Professor McGonagall's expression when she realized what he had retrieved from the depths of mystical hat was one of pride. However, Harry was a bit disappointed and a bit unsure what to do. His dad had taught him to use guns and knives, not swords. He didn't know the first thing about swordplay.

The platform reached the bottom of the shaft, and they disembarked. As they got closer to the chamber, Lockhart grew more scared. When they came across the shed skin, he lost it and ran screaming for the exit. Harry quickly stunned the fool and dragged him back to the two other professors.

"You know, Harry, you could have just levitated him back here," Dumbledore pointed out.

"And miss the chance of dragging him through a thousand years worth of grime? I thought you knew me better, Professor. By the way, I've been meaning to ask, why'd you hire this joke?"

"He was the only applicant. You see, there appears to be a curse on the Defense position, and no one has ever lasted more than a year, if that, so the job isn't highly sought after... even with the promise of a shot at a better job with teaching at Hogwarts in your resume."

"That all? Why not just teach it yourself?" Harry asked.

"You met the Director of NCIS, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded. "Those in authority, like he and I, tend to have mountains of paperwork to do in a day. And I'm not just the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he explained. "And I wanted to expose him as the fake he was, and this was the simplest way I could get it done that was guaranteed to work," Dumbledore admitted.

"And all the teachers were sick of him strutting around like a peacock for being famous after taking the credit of other people's work," Flitwick added.

Harry nodded. "Dad found that out that Lockhart was a fake back in the alley at home. He's never like Lockhart since."

The group kept walking until they got to the door, where Harry once again had to ask it in parseltongue to open. The two professors entered first, followed by Harry, who left Lockhart bound just inside the door. Harry held the sword in his left hand and his wand in his right as they searched the chamber.

The basilisk was nowhere to be found.

While Flitwick and Dumbledore conversed together about where they might find the snake, Harry looked up at Slytherin's statue.

"Uh, Professors? Was Slytherin a Parselmouth?"

"Indeed Harry, he was. Why do you ask?"

Harry pointed. "Because it looks like his mouth is supposed to move. See? There's a edge all around his mouth and chin..."

Dumbledore and Flitwick stood dumbstruck on the spot. This was for two reasons. One- the observational awareness of the boy. He wasn't the youngest seeker in a century for nothing. Two- that they hadn't seen nor thought about what the young wizard had, and they were considered among the best!

Dumbledore recovered and examined the statue. "Indeed. It appears the mouth does indeed open. The snake must be in there. Ready yourselves. Harry?"

_"Open," _Harry commanded.

Nothing.

_"Open please?"_

Nothing.

_"Speak?"_

Nothing.

"Perhaps if you praised Slytherin?"

_"Speak, oh great Slytherin."_

Apparently, that was good enough.

The mouth opened and out came the basilisk, whose eyes were dive-bombed immediately by Fawkes in a surprise attack. The two adult wizards started shooting spells off like machine guns, trying to breach the armored skin.

Harry, though, had a different idea, taking a leaf out of Jethro's book. He waited patiently for the right opening. When the Basilisk let out a roar of frustration, Harry landed a 'reducto' into its mouth. It did some damage, but not as much as Harry had hoped, though it was more damage than Dumbledore and Flitwick had made.

Harry cast more powerful spells in his arsenal and kept moving so the basilisk couldn't zero his location... until he stepped on a loose stone. The stone clacked, and the basilisk struck.

Harry leaped to the side, but his landing was loud enough for the basilisk to strike again. Harry leaped again, this time going under the creature as it struck downwards at him. Harry heard it sniff. _Great. It's got my scent._

Harry managed to keep ahead of the jaws and teeth of the giant snake long enough for the professors to paralyze its half end, but with a burst of power it launched itself a final time at Harry.

Harry had barely enough time to raise the sword before the basilisk slammed into him, sinking a tooth into his arm. And it lay still, as the sword Gryffindor had pierced the roof of its mouth and had speared its brain.

Harry yanked his arm and the sword out of the creature's mouth. He grabbed at his wound and stumbled backward. He gritted his teeth as he suppressed a scream of agony. "I'm hit!"

The professor's rushed to him as he fell onto his backside. The world was already going black. Just before the last bit of light disappeared from his vision, it rapidly began to return. Harry blinked and looked at Fawkes, who had been shedding tears on Harry's wound.

Dumbledore smiled. "Phoenix tears. They counteract basilisk venom. More potent and versatile than even a bezoar."

Harry frowned up at him. "Does anyone else feel that was way too easy?"


	28. Day of Independence

Disclaimer: Idon'(s). *whew*

Once Harry had recovered and the horcrux had been destroyed via basilisk fang, Dumbledore and Flitwick escorted Harry back to the headmaster's office. Just outside by the gargoyle, they found an impatiently waiting Lucius Malfoy with a piece of parchment, accompanied by a very familiar house elf. He was gracious enough, upon Dumbledore glare, to wait until they had placed Harry in a chair to begin trying to remove Dumbledore as headmaster.

"Headmaster, I have here a signed order by the Board of Governors stating that if the situation here does is not resolved within the next day, then you will be removed and Professor McGonagall will be instated was headmistress pro-tempor," Lucius sneered.

Dumbledore was not shaken. "Then it is fortunate that the situation has already been resolved."

"I beg your pardon?" Malfoy asked.

"Professor Flitwick, young mister Potter here, and myself have dispatched of the problem here," Dumbledore informed him as he tossed the ruined diary on the desk in front of Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy gave a slight flinch that everyone saw. "It appears the Chamber of Secrets was hiding a basilisk, which is now dead and will be harvested by Professor Snape for potion ingredients."

Lucius snarled at Dumbledore. "Very well. I will inform the Board of your accomplishment." He turned to leave. "Come Dobby."

Harry leapt up as soon as the door was closed and grabbed the diary. "Borrowing it for a moment, Professors, but please don't expect it back."

Harry jammed a sock into the hole made by the fang and caught up with Malfoy. He loved pissing off the Malfoys in anyway he could.

"You know," Harry told Ron, Neville, and Hermione at breakfast the next morning. "I really don't know what to do about owning a house elf. He's a bit eccentric, and I hope he doesn't piss Dad off."

Ron looked sadly at Harry. "And you didn't wake me up so I could help?"

Harry gazed at Ron with an 'are you kidding?' look. "There wasn't time. Besides, you have already proved, beyond a doubt, that you're really cool.

Ron blinked for a minute. "Huh?"

Harry set down his toast. "Ron, you're already one of my heroes. That sacrifice you did for us last year with the chessboard really impressed my dad when I told him about it. Might not be statue worthy, but no one can deny your bravery."

Harry went back to buttering his toast. Ron ended up puffing out his chest for the rest of the day.

"Can't you spend one school year without grandiose adventures?" Jethro asked as he drove Harry home for the summer holidays. "Is it that the wizarding world is so dangerous? Or something?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. It depends if Voldemort has any more surprises that we haven't uncovered yet." Harry rubbed his temple. "I'm getting a little tired of all of his crap."

"If it weren't for your friends, I'd suggest you transfer to an American school."

Harry nodded. "It would be safer, but you're right. I can't abandon Ron, Hermione, and Neville."

"And speaking of little friends," Jethro said, "The little one you sent home has been a hoot."

"And what purpose does this holiday serve, Harry?" Dobby asked as Harry collected the sparklers and firecrackers.

"It's Independence Day, Dobby!" Harry grinned at the house elf. "It's where Americans celebrate the day we declared our freedom." Harry patted the elf on the back. "Like you did, Dobby. I can still see the picture of Lucius' face as you sent him flying."

Dobby blinked. "But Dobby is owned by Harry Potter now!"

"Technically, you're not since we're paying you, but you're still bound to us anyway."

Dobby smiled and helped put the hot dogs and the hamburgers on the grill.


	29. The Grim

_A/N: I just discovered that the way I separate the different parts of the chapter are not showing up on FF, so I'm figuring out what will. Sorry for the confusion._

_Disclaimer: If anyone starts claiming that I own any part of Harry Potter or NCIS franchises please smack them in the back of the head and have them psychologically examined. Also, please remind them that I am NOT Gilderoy Lockhart._

Harry kept his wand trained on Sirius Black, not taking his eyes off him. Fred and George, who had alerted Harry to the presence of the fugitive, kept watch on the only way out of the room. Ron and Neville also kept their wands on Black while Hermione watched the twin's Marauder's Map.

Harry glared at Black. "Why?"

"I didn't betray your parents, Harry."

"Oh, so a jury of your peers didn't believe you, and you expect me to?"

"I never received a trial, Harry. Crouch, who was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, just threw me into Azkaban."

Harry tilted his head to one side, showing he was listening.

"When your parents were going into hiding, the plan was that I would be the secret keeper, but I insisted on using Peter Pettigrew instead. I thought that no one would think that he'd be the secret keeper."

Harry nodded. "The Death Eaters would torture you for nothing. No matter how hard they tortured you, they'd never get the secret."

"Yes. But the secret was broken, and Voldemort found your parents and you, which means Peter had betrayed us.

"I hunted Peter down, finally cornering him on that street. It was he who killed the muggles and cut off his own finger while he escaped. You see, he's a rat animagus, just like I'm a dog animagus. You're dad was a stag, and well, I won't give up Moony's secret."

Fred and George froze, but Harry continued before they could swirl around and gaze at the newly discovered marauder. "Why should I believe you?"

Black simply gazed into his eyes. "I came quietly when your group had cornered me."

"Could mean you were just waiting for the right moment."

"Then, do you have some veritaserum?"

Harry shook his head. He knew what the potion was, but he was nowhere near skilled enough to make a supply for himself.

"Then you'll have to take my word that your friend Ron's rat is Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew."

Ron stiffened, an angry look on his face. But Black continued.

"Isn't your rat missing a toe?"

Ron's features softened as he thought, then he pulled the squirming rat from his bag.

The truth was soon revealed.

~Potter and Gibbs~

Harry frowned as he looked at the edition of the Daily Prophet. Despite all their efforts, Wormtail had escaped and Sirius was again on the run. Or, as Harry knew, living rather comfortably with Grandpa Gibbs' and helping out at the store.

Hermione chewed carefully. "Well, at least this school year was a bit more subdued."

Ron looked at her like she had grown a second head, which was the last thing she needed. "'More subdued'? What part of 'crazy-fugitive-apparently-after-Harry-but-instead-after-my-poor-excuse-for-a-rat,-that-turned-out-to-be-a-supposedly-dead-man-animagus,-and-while-dodging-dementors-that-tried-to-kill-Harry-on-three- count them!- three-separate-occasions,-and-buying-said-suspected-victim-a-Firebolt-broom (which is a brilliant broom for a seeker, I might add),-and-turning-out-to-be-said-seeker's-godfather,-one-of-my-brothers'-hero,-and-a-filthy-rich-man-to-boot' didn't you understand?"

Hermione blinked. "You lost me somewhere around 'supposedly dead man animagus'."

Harry laughed while Ron smacked his forehead.

~Potter and Gibbs~

Gramps Gibbs looked up from the edition of the Daily Prophet he was reading while Sirius read Harry's latest letter. "Apparently, you've been spotted in Northern Ireland."

"Maybe I'll make an appearance in China. I've always wanted to see the Great Wall."

Franks set his beer down. "Before or after you visit Mexico City? I hear it's fantastic this time of year, 'specially with Cinco de Mayo coming up. Coming Probie?"

Jethro sipped his coffee. "I've got a boat to build and a son to prepare to welcome home, so... no." He sighed. "I've got four more years of this. If that kid has any more adventures-"

"He might become a marine?" Gramps asked. Jethro glared at his father. "Just saying, he's becoming a lot like you."

_A/N: Sorry it's short. Next chapter begins year 4 and I'm debating whether or not to kinda skirt the next years and try another story ark I'm playing around with. Thoughts, oh loyal readers?_


	30. The Fourth Champion

_A/N: Wow! Chapter 30! This is the first time I've gotten this far in writing a fanfiction!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Harry Potter. Dang it._

Harry sighed in annoyance as he once again disembarked from the Hogwarts Express, leaving a unconscious Draco Malfoy in an empty compartment. The pureblood just couldn't learn, could he? The Malfoy scion was constantly trying to avenge himself for all the times Harry had humiliated him every time that Draco tried to avenge himself. One would think that he would give it up as a bad job and move on.

Harry waved at Hagrid merrily as he walked down to the carriages where his friends were waiting for him. Alongside the usual three friends he had, Ginny and Luna were waiting. As he sat in the carriage, he ignored the threstrals at the head. He had always been able to see them, since he first took the carriage. After researching them, he realized he could see them because of Shannon and Kelly.

He leaned back in his seat and watched the scenery go by slowly. He had seen all the scenery in the daylight for Hogsmeade trips, but it looked so very different at night. He double checked his new blade, a civilian version of the marine combat knife. He felt he might need it very soon, considering what went down for the last three years.

Ron was spouting something about what the adults weren't telling them, and Harry looked up to listen to what he was saying. "- I mean, we've thwarted You-know-who (Harry's done it three times), and saved Padfoot and his feathered companion- all of which Dumbledore knows- and they still keep us in the dark about important stuff!" Ron huffed. "I mean, we're going to find out ourselves anyway. Why not just save themselves the trouble of keeping it secret from us and just tell us. It's not like we'd tell anyone."

Harry nodded, agreeing with Ron's logic. Hermione smiled. "Very true, Ron," she added. "Harry, you aren't, by chance, carrying that gun that you used when the Death Eaters attacked?"

Harry remembered the pistol in question. When the Death Eaters had attacked, Gibbs had grabbed Harry, handed him the backup, and instructed him to hold a shield in front of them while the shot at the Death Eaters. Harry promptly obeyed, and had shot Lucius Malfoy in the knee while holding up the shield, allowing the Aurors to arrest the head of the Malfoy family- one of the reasons Draco wanted revenge. "No, Hermione, I don't. It was _Dad_'s gun and it was a _one_ _time_ thing."

Hermione nodded and looked away. "Good. We can't have Professor Snape docking us points because you have a weapon."

Harry stared at her. "What the heck do you think a potions knife is?"

~Potter and Gibbs~

Dumbledore looked at the feed and watered students, some of whom were drifting off to sleep where they sat. He gave a smile to all of them. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!

"First, I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is just that- forbidden. Once again, no magic is allowed in the hallways. Mister Filch's list of forbidden items is posted in his office if anyone would like to check it.

"The Quidditch season has been canceled-"

"WHAT?" Shouted nearly the entire student body.

Dumbledore blinked. "I are say- you all seem _very_ awake now.

"As I was saying, the inter-house Quidditch season had been cancelled for a very important occasion. It has been decided that the ancient Triwizard Tournament will be reestablished this very year!"

"You're JOKING!" yelled Fred while George nodded his agreement.

Once again, Dumbledore blinked. "Of course not, Misters Weasley... although I heard a very good one over the summer holidays-" McGonagall cleared her throat, making the headmaster glance at her. "But perhaps this is not the time.

"The Triwizard Tournament was established some seven hundred years ago as a competition between the three great European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Drumstrang, and Beauxbatons. One champion was selected to represent each school by competing with the others in three magical tasks. Each school took turns in hosting the tournament, which took place every five years. It was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between the younger generation from different nationalities...

"Until, of course, the death toll became so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"_Death toll?_" Hermione and Neville breathed in unison, both wearing faces of alarm. Harry thought to himself that perhaps the Triwizard Tournament was not such a keen idea.

"After several failed attempts to reinstate the tournament, the departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports feel that the time is right to try again. Extreme effort over the summer has been put into this attempt to assure that no champion (or spectator, for that matter) will ever, at any time during the challenges, will be in mortal danger.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Dromstrang will be arriving in October, and the selection process will take place on Halloween. An impartial judge will make a careful selection of the three champions. The winner of the tournament will win honor for their school and a thousand Galleons prize money.

"But I must inform you that the heads of the participating schools and their corresponding wizarding governments have decided that only those of age, seventeen or older (as if I have to remind you), may submit their _own_ names into the tournament," he finished, eyeing the twins.

"Now, off to bed with you all. Chop chop!"

~Potter and Gibbs~

"Harry Potter."

Harry stared at Dumbledore. He hadn't put his name in. He didn't even want to compete!

There was no applause like there had been for the others that had been called. Instead, the irritating buzzing of gossiping whispers that had haunted Harry since his arrival at Hogwarts began yet again.

"Looks like the crap has hit the fan again," Harry muttered as Dumbledore beckoned him forward.


	31. The First Task

_Disclaimer: I don't get any money for writing this story._

Harry waited inside the Champion's tent, the only sign of his nervousness was that he was rolling his wand in his hand. He watched the other champions as they were each called out to face what was many a wizard's or witch's fear. Dragons.

Harry briefly thought of Indiana Jones and the hero's fear of snakes. He wondered if any of the other champions were thinking, "Dragons. Why'd it have to be dragons?"

The wait seemed like hours. Not being able to watch the other champions only seemed to lengthen the stretch of time he had to wait. He ran his thumb carefully along the edge of his combat knife, noticing that Fleur was watching him warily as he tested the sharpness of the blade.

Then, as he had drawn number 4, he was the only one left in the tent. He listened to the chaotic noise outside roaring like thunder in a very violent storm. He stared as his wristwatch counted the minutes ever so slowly, mocking him by making time crawl.

Finally, it was time for him to enter the arena.

Harry looked over the coliseum as he approached the starting point. The spectators screamed as he walked apparently confident before them, his mask of calm fastened securely in place. He glanced at the Hungarian Horntail that glared threateningly at him as he heard the beginning whistle to blow.

"Accio Firebolt!"

It took a bit before the broom that Sirius had given him arrived on the field, but it was well worth the wait. The magnificent broom came zooming into the arena and Harry quickly mounted it.

What followed was the best broom work anyone had ever seen. Many swore up and down that if Harry Potter ever played pro Quidditch, his team would dominate the league.

Harry zipped around the field with the dragon in hot pursuit, strafing, diving, and climbing to escape the dragon's flame attacks. Sometimes the fire got alarmingly close enough that Harry had to pat himself to make sure that he wasn't burning.

He ducked around a jet of flame and spun around to double back on the dragon. The horntail was surprised by this maneuver, but it managed to gouge Harry's left arm with it's tail.

Harry gritted in pain. He was sure the injury went bone deep, but it didn't stop him. He rushed the nest an grabbed the egg with his uninjured hand before pulling out and rocketing into the sky at top speed.

Harry waited above while the dragon keepers secured the dragon. He took the opportunity to use the small first aid hit in the bag attached to his belt. He doused the wound with an antiseptic potion and then wound gauze around it to stop the bleeding. When he got the all clear, he descended and proceeded to the medical tent.

Madam Pomfrey was already in an irate mood. "Dragons? First a crazy stone, then basilisks, then dementors! With the number of times you've spent in the hospital wing, Mr. Potter, we might as well name it after you!"

A slightly singed Cedric looked around the curtain. "What crazy stone?" He asked.

Pomfrey paled, realizing what she had revealed during her tirade. However, Harry saved her.

"Kidney stone. Nasty thing. Laid me up for a while at the end of my first year," he claimed.

"I don't recall that."

"I was an eleven year old passing a kidney stone- I didn't want to talk about it!"

"And what about second year? I heard your dad was an muggle Auror in America? Did you ever find out who let the beast out?"

Harry shook his head. "No. There wasn't anyone acting really suspicious. He or she just slipped under the radar-" Harry stopped abruptly. There was one person that he really didn't notice that year. That was below the radar all year.

Harry jumped up. "Ron! Fetch your sister. We have something to discuss!"


	32. Truth

_Disclaimer: Me no own NCIS or Harry Potter. *grunt*_

Harry grabbed McGonagall on the way to the castle after he had been scored. Ron and Hermione had already grabbed Ginny and were well on their way tho the castle. Dumbledore joined them.

Harry had Ginny sit down and placed a glass of pumpkin juice on the table in front of her. He could already see her nervousness in her eyes and in the small smile she gave him. He hoped, for her sake, that what was about to happen would pass quickly.

He sat down on the other side of the table. "Ginny, do you trust me?"

She glanced at him briefly before nodding.

"Do you want to earn my trust?"

Again, she nodded.

He sat on the table next to her. "Then you need to be honest to me. Is that understandable?"

She nodded yet again.

"What happened with the diary?"

Ginny's eyes misted over, but she managed not to cry. "I found it in my cauldron with my school books. I thought Dad had bought it for me, like a present for starting school. I began writing in it and it started writing back! Tom was kind and gentle. He calmed my fears and boosted me up.

"After a while, I noticed something odd. There were a lot of blank spaces in my memories. Some mornings I felt exhausted when I woke up. One time, I looked up at the clock, down at the diary, and back up at the clock and noticed an hour had gone by. At first, I thought Fred and George were pranking me, but they weren't. Then I started feeling another presence in me sometimes.

"It was Tom!" She sobbed. "He was possessing me! I wasn't in control of my body. He made me blank out and... and... and do who knows what! I had to get rid of him!"

"So you tried to destroy it?" Harry asked.

"I tried to burn it, but it wouldn't catch on fire. So I thought it that drowning it might work. I threw it in Myrtle's toilet.

"Then I saw you with it! I thought you would get possessed too! I planned to steal it back, but then you disappeared that night and then I overheard you mention to Ron, Hermione, and Neville that it was destroyed."

It was here that she completely broke down, having got her secret out and feeling the burden lift from her shoulders. McGonagall stepped forward to comfort her, but Harry beat her to it.

Harry pulled the young witch into his arms and held her gently, letting her cry into his chest with his arms around her, protecting her from the world. He rubbed her back and whispered comforting words.

"He's gone. He's gone and can't hurt you. You did the right thing trying to get rid of him."

He kept holding and comforting her as she continued to cry.

~Potter and Gibbs~

Rita Skeeter approached Number 4 Privet Drive with a little bit of caution. This was rumored to be the place where Harry Potter had lived before his disappearance to America. Here is where she sought the answers to the questions about the life of the boy-who-lived.

She had tried talking to Mr. Gibbs, but she didn't know where he lived in the DC area, and neither the Department of Magic nor NCIS would divulge were he lived, so she was left with these muggles.

She would be the first to get the scoop on the early days of Harry Potter.

~Potter and Gibbs~

Jenny and Jethro panted together as they lay in the bed. She snuggled closer to him. "Do you think Harry will be alright in that tournament?"

"We moved the earth and you want to talk about Harry?"

"Should I not be concerned about my lover's son?"

Gibbs chuckled. "He'll be fine. He got a scratch during the first task. Of course, _he_ said it was a scratch. It was much more serious and he's downplaying it. Pomfrey says the dragon got him all the way down to the bone."

Jenny gasped. "That's awful!"

"He's fine. Madam Pomfrey praised me for teaching him some first aid. She said he was a very simple fix up."

"That's good," Jenny agreed. She looked at him for a moment. "Does he know you're in Paris?"

"No. He knows I'm on an assignment, but he doesn't know where. Hedwig always seems to find me, though. She's a smart girl."

Jenny nodded as she laid her head to rest on his chest.

Gibbs thought about what Harry would think about the assassination assignment they had been given. What would he say?

_Shannon and Kelly._ That's what he would say. _So that we don't have any more people like the girls and us. It's about keeping the world safe as much as we can._

If Harry had any inclination to be a marine, he'd be the epitome.

~Potter and Gibbs~

Ginny was all too chipper the next morning for Harry's taste. He glared at her when she came to wake him up, all smiling and giddy. He had to charm his shoes to kick her out the door so he could catch some more shuteye... not that he got any more (possibly because he had run out of shoes with which to kick Hermione out with).

Neville was vacating the shower when Hermione left the dorm room. He chuckled quietly at Harry, who was glaring at the door. "Trying to refuse those girls is like Malfoy trying to best you at hand-to-hand, Harry. Give it up as a bad job."

Harry turned his glare towards Neville before getting up and padding to the bathroom himself. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"The side with the least amount of bat-boogeys coming my way," Neville answered just before Harry disappeared behind the door. Neville's back was to the door, so he kept talking. "Ginny's very scary with those. Did you see the one she gave Malfoy? It was both funny and creepy to see a bat made of snot crawl out of his nose and attack him. Harry? Harry?"

Harry showered and dressed before heading down to breakfast. Already, he could tell this was going to be a bad day, judging from the amount of people he passed that asked if he had solved the puzzle of the egg yet. And that was just on the way to the Great Hall. There were even more inquirers inside.

Harry finally made it to the seat Hermione, Neville, and Ginny had reserved for him and sat down heavily, "Is it too much to ask to be left alone?"

"You're the boy-who-lived that vanquished Voldemort," Ginny reminded him, while beginning to count off with her fingers, "who almost everyone has grown up as their favorite fairy tale. You killed a troll with nothing but a knife in your first year. You thwarted Voldemort's return your first year. Saved the school from a basilisk the in your second." She held up yet another finger. "And you're perhaps the favorite Triwizard Champion in the game thus far. Seriously, after that bit of brilliant flying you did yesterday, you're asking that question. There were fully grown women in the stands _craving_ you after seeing that!"

Harry sprayed his pumpkin juice. "What? But I'm only fourteen!"

"It just goes to show that you should be extremely careful around girls from here on out. Especially as you get older," Hermione warned.

"What? Why more so then?" He asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You might be forbidden fruit now, seeing as you're a minor, but when you hit sixteen or seventeen, you're fair game."

"Especially for a trophy husband... or just a trophy lover," Ginny added, giving Harry a saucy wink in jest.

Harry paled. "And people wonder why I _like_ living in the States."


	33. The Pen is Mightier

_A/N: Last week, over a thousand hits on this story, so I am very happy about that! As a bonus, this is coming a day early!_

_Disclaimer: I don't earn money from any of this._

"Uh, what?"

"Look!" Hermione insisted, shoving a copy of the Daily Prophet in his face.

_**The Boy-Who-Lived's Childhood**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_It is horrific, dear readers, what I found at Harry Potter's previous residence at Number 4 Privet Drive. In an interview with his maternal Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley, I found loads of evidence against them in their very demeanor towards me, the wizarding world, and specifically towards Harry Potter, who is currently a Triwizard Champion._

_I found, through careful investigation, that our dear hero was forced to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs! However, dear readers, our young Mister Potter was soon freed from his captivity! Due to their distain of his very existence, the Dursleys sent him off to the Colonies with a note stating his name, age, and birthday. He wasn't even the age of two years old yet! Left to fend for himself in a foreign land where no one was looking for him or even knew of him!_

_I managed to track down the orphanage where poor little Harry had been taken after he was found with a lost look on his face, looking grossly underfed. There, he was soon adopted by Leroy Jethro and Shannon Gibbs._

_Alas, dear readers, I was unable to locate the Gibb's household. However, from locating his little school and looking through the muggle library, I found the rest of this story._

_Harry grew up along side his adopted sister Kelly, and he loved his new family very much. Neighbors recall that he was a fun loving, 'darling little boy'. His school teachers remember him with fondness._

_"He was a joy to have in class! He was so excited to learn!" Says his first grade teacher, Mrs. Manger._

_However, things would soon turn dark once again for our hero. _

_While Mr. Gibbs was serving on a tour of duty for the United States Marine Corps the January before Harry's eleventh birthday, Mrs. Gibbs witnessed a terrible crime. She gathered up the two children and, while being driven by an agent of the Naval Investigative Service (now called the Naval Criminal Investigative Service), was assassinated under orders from a drug lord (sort of a muggle dark lord) operating out of Mexico. Harry was the only survivor of the attack, losing his adopted mother and sister._

_Oh how agonizing it must have been for poor Harry. My heart breaks as I imagine him sitting in the hospital waiting room, crying and sobbing as the bodies of his new mother and sister being taken to the muggle morgue (where they keep the bodies until adult relatives can claim them for burial). I can picture him breaking down, knowing he could do nothing to prevent a dark lord from taking his family all over again!_

_However, dear readers, Harry has risen from the rubble that was his tragic life and stood as a hero once again! I recall an article published by this very paper about how he took down a mountain troll with no help at all, killing it before it could dispose of his friends! And he used nothing but his potions knife!_

_And again, the following year, rumor has it that he used the legendary Sword of Gryffindor to destroy a thousand year old Basilisk hidden in Slytherin's elusive Chamber of Secrets!_

_Let's not forget his and Mr. Gibbs' efforts at the Quidditch Cup which led to the arrest of Lucuis Malfoy for being a Death Eater! Apparently, Mr. Malfoy was not under the Imperius Curse at all!_

_And now, victorious during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, he stands a good chance of taking the prize! His display of flying prowess has left all breathless and astonished! He flew circles around a Hungarian Horntail! Certainly, he has inherited James Potter's skill with the broom, but he seems to have exceeded it an hundred fold!_

_This author wonders what legendary feat he will perform during the next task! Strong arm a giant? Battle a banshie? Kill a Nundu? What heroic task will he complete to further awe our world?_

Harry looked up from the paper and rubbed his temple. "I am _so_ going back to bed."

~Potter and Gibbs~

"I'm going back to bed," Jethro muttered as he tossed the Daily Prophet down on the table.

He had just gotten back from Paris, after being arrested by French Police and freed by NCIS on the terms that he leave France immediately. AND he was _seriously_ pissed at Jenny.

Before he could make it back to the bedroom, the phone rang.

"Gibbs. And it better be good!" He growled.

"Stop acting like a cat that had its tail stepped on, probie, and get your butt in here,' Mike Franks ordered. "We've got a dead Marine at Quantico."

~Potter and Gibbs~

Rita was pleased with her article. It set the stage for her to do some absolutely _vile_ things to Harry's reputation... provided he gave her the chance. One slip up was all it would take.

Although, she supposed, if he didn't slip up (though it was inevitable he would) she could keep writing the happy-go-lucky crap like that article (though she doubted she'd have to).

When he slipped up, she would suggest that either the scar on his head addled his brains or that the abuse the Dursleys did to him before shipping him off had poisoned his soul. Or a multitude of other things that happened to him.

Rita smirked a very evil smirk. This was going to be fun.

~Potter and Gibbs~

"What are you doing?" Hermione shrieked as she took in the scene before her.

Harry, Ron, Neville, the Weasley Twins, and Ginny froze as Hermione shouted. They had been tossing the egg around with magic, not caring when it hit the ground or the walls. There weren't any damage to it nor the room itself. The egg itself, however, was covered in paint and looked strangely like an easter egg. These colors were soon joined by Weasley red when, because he was distracted by Hermione's shouting, the egg impacted Ron right in the face, toppling him off his chair, at which the twins started laughing.

"We _were_ playing with the egg, but now we have to play healer to Ron," Ginny replied.

"I'm alright!" Ron insisted from his place on the floor. "I think. Just give me a moment for my vision to clear... or my face to return to its proper shape. Whichever comes first."

"It's not a toy, Ginny! It's the only clue Harry has to what the next task is! And the Yule Ball is coming up! Harry should be finding a dancing partner, not breaking his egg!"

"Or my face," Ron added. "Don't mind me! Just dying here."

"Drat. I forgot about that," Harry muttered. "Ginny, would you mind terribly being my date to the Yule Ball?" He asked.

"Maybe if you asked me properly."

"Do you think Moody will give me his eye if I lose one of my own?" Ron asked.

"Probably more likely to beat the crap out of you for not having CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Fred (or was it George?) replied.

Harry stood up, pranced over to Ginny, and got on one knee. "Miss Weasley, whose hair lights the room in romantic light, will you do me, a mere commoner, the everlasting honor of being my date to the thrice-cursed Yule Ball?"

Ginny giggled and looked down her nose at Harry, being very reminiscent of Narcissa Malfoy. "If I must, Mr. Potter-Gibbs."

"Okay, the light is seriously beginning to fade. Someone get me to the hospital wing before I black out," Ron requested.

_A/N: In defense of the lovey-dovey article Skeeter wrote- remember that the first one about Harry in the cannon was kinda like that too. It made people like Harry._


	34. Fan Mail

_A/N: Sorry for the late post. I had work early in the morning, and then I spent an enjoyable afternoon with my girlfriend, completely forgetting I had to update the story. My bad!_

_Disclaimer: I bring in no revenue whatsoever from doing this. Economically, this is a waste of time. Entertainingly? Soooooooooo worth it._

The Yule Ball was starting in a few hours. Ginny and Hermione had disappeared (with the rest of the attending girls) to get ready while Harry was writing to Gibbs, detailing what the year had been like since the last letter.

Ron, through a stroke of luck (or perhaps bad luck) had ended up taking both the Patil twins. Harry wished him luck telling them apart. Neville was taking Luna Lovegood to the ball. Hermione wasn't telling (not that it mattered- Harry had figured it out long ago). Victor Krum would be warned that he'd be watched tonight by both Harry _and_ Ginny, though more in jest than actual threat (although Harry bet that not only could he out fly Krum, he could best him in a duel too).

Harry looked over his shoulder at his friend. "Ron, stop trying to read over my shoulder."

"I can't read what you're writing anyway! What is that?"

"Russian."

"Russian?"

"Yeah. Dad's helping me learn it. It's a fascinating learning experience. Anyway, don't you have to be in the Entrance Hall early to meet the twins?"

"Why would I meet- oh! The Patil twins."

"You forgot, didn't you?" Neville asked.

"No! I mean, no. It's just that most of the time when someone refers to twins, they're talking about my brothers."

"Hey Ron! If you play your cards right tonight, you can have both twins!" Dean Thomas hinted as he sat down by them.

Ron looked at him, unsure of what Dean meant. "I've already got them. I'm taking them both to the dance."

"No no! I mean, like, a booty call!"

"A what?" Ron asked. He may have become smarter through osmosis around Hermione, but he was still as thick as mud.

Dean rolled his eyes before exclaiming in exasperation, "Ever dream of shagging twins?"

The entire common room fell silent as everyone heard what Dean had said, turning their eyes towards Harry's group.

Harry blinked at Dean. "Why would _any_ of us dream of shagging the Weasley twins? Got a bit of a gay streak, Dean?"

The entire common room erupted into laughter while Dean tried to deny and quell any rumor that he was gay.

Neville wiped his eye. "Brilliant Harry. Now I've got a story to tell Luna when we dance tonight."

Harry patted Neville on the shoulder. "Happy to oblige, Neville old buddy, old pal. Ginny will probably enjoy it too."

~Potter and Gibbs~

Harry and Ginny waltzed around the Great Hall turned ballroom. Fluer was dancing with Micheal Corner (who couldn't take his eyes off her cleavage or keep his hand off her butt), and Cedric was with Cho Chang (and being a perfect gentleman).

Hermione, however, was the envy of the ball. Her bushy hair had been carefully tamed and her beautiful dress looked fabulous on her. She radiated as she danced with Victor Krum.

However, Harry wasn't as enchanted with her as he was with Ginny. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. On one particular slow song, she stepped in real close and laid her head on his chest. His heart fluttered as he held her. He didn't know what this was, but he wanted to find out.

~Potter and Gibbs~

Harry had a bad feeling about the day, and he had only just woke up. He debated staying in bed, but then, once again, the girls came and dragged him out of bed. Literally.

He glowered at them as the water came down from the shower head above him, soaking his pajamas that he still had on. The girls just grinned at him.

"Do you really want us to enchant the soap to scrub you down, Harry?" Hermione sweetly threatened.

Harry grabbed his shampoo and started to wash his hair.

He eventually made it down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He sat down very heavily and grabbed the breakfast pizza as it appeared in front of him. He ate half of it before Ginny snitched a piece.

"Why didn't you want to get out of bed this morning, Harry?" She asked as she tried the American delicacy.

"Bad feeling about today."

"After last night's wonderful ball?"

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling about today?" Neville asked as he sat down next to Hermione. "Luna does."

"Well, Luna's not really all there up here, is she?" Hermione replied, pointing at her head.

Harry looked up at Neville. "I'd rather have her as a friend than most of the people in the school. At least we _know_ she's different than us. Imagine someone who was crazy and could blend in- then started going on a killing spree."

Ginny blanched at the thought. "Are there muggles out there like that?"

"Worse, even. Just killing the person is bad enough. Dad says there were cases where more horrible things happened. He kept tight lipped about what though." He pointed at Hermione. "Just because she's really different doesn't mean she's _not_ worth our company."

Hermione looked indignant at being vaguely accused of bigotry, but right then Professor McGonagall stepped up to the Gryffindor table. "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"It has come to my attention that there were quite a number of letters sent to you this past few weeks. Due to the alarming number, the Headmaster saw fit to direct most of them to a private room of the castle while allowing letters from your actual acquaintances through. Because of the tournament, it appears that he forgot until this morning, when a house elf informed him that the room was quite full and asked if a new room would be allowed to make available."

Harry buried his face in his hands. "And you want me to go through them?"

"Not without help, Mr. Potter- I am not Professor Snape. However, I volunteer myself so to prevent your injury (or anyone else's) by any unsafe letter from a..." She paused thinking. "You know, I can't think of any other words than 'Death Eater'."

"How about 'player-hater'?" Ron suggested.

Everyone just looked at him quizzically.

"You know, because he's a quidditch player and a tri-wizard champion!"

Harry had what he assumed would be his last laugh of the day at that.

~Potter and Gibbs~

As it happened, Harry's friends and some of his housemates ended up sorting through the mail with him. There was some interesting stuff, to say the least.

"Marriage contract... marriage contract- Merlin! It's for a set of twins!" Lee Jordan drooled briefly before continuing. "Booty call- good grief, look at the knockers on that one!"

"Jordan!"

"Sorry Professor. Let's see. Booty call... here's some poor kid's crayon drawing of you flying circles around the horntail. Want to keep this one, Harry?"

Harry looked at the drawing Jordan was holding up. "Is that supposed to be me on a broomstick?"

"What else could it be- Sweet Merlin!" Jordan exclaimed as he looked again. "Alright, maybe drawing your legs as loops was a bad idea."

McGonagall smiled gently at one of the letters. "This darling child simply wants a picture of you to put at her terminally ill mother's bedside."

Harry looked through another envelope. "Get Collin to send her one. I'll pay for the costs."

Fred and George were taking turns calling out what they found. "Zonko's wants you to be their spokesperson!" "Booty call!" "Quidditch Quality Supply's wants your endorsement on their products!" "Wow! I didn't know a body could bend that way!"

Harry growled at the number of booty calls he was getting. "For crying out loud, people! I. Am. Fourteen. That means that I. Am. Underage. Is most of the witch population pedophiles?"

Hermione had a sour look on her face as she opened the next envelope in her pile. "I don't get how so many people can flaunt themselves like this. I've opened six 'booty calls'- make that seven- in a row! Most with pirated pictures too! Look, this two people used the same picture!"

Ron sniffed some assorted cookies that had come in that morning. He wanted to dig in, but McGonagall's glare made him pass them to her. After having Madam Pomfrey, who was on hand in case of some nasty business, look them over, she let everyone dig in.

Harry chewed on a chocolate chip cookie as he read a missive with the insignia of the Ministry of Magic. He grimaced.

"What's wrong, Harry? Biscuit taste bad?"

"No. Minister Fudge has written me. There's a whole bunch of bull in here. It's interfering with my taste buds. " He tossed the letter aside and took another bite of his cookie. "There. That's better."

Ginny held up a piece of parchment. "A barrister wants to help you sue the Dursleys for abuse!"

Harry growled. "No. Way. I don't want anything from them. I don't even want to see them again."

Ginny grinned. "Good, because this guy sucks. He was probably looking for a free ride. Who in the Wizengamot would rule against the boy-who-lived?"

Harry shrugged, turning to the next letter. "Haven't the foggiest. Besides, I'm not interested in suing anybody."

Neville tossed aside a bunch of opened letters. "You all got the interesting ones. All I got were people gushing their hearts out to Harry."

"Relax, Nev. You're not missing out," Harry responded as he rubbed his temple. "I knew this was going to be a bad day."

"Anything interesting over by you, Luna?" Neville asked.

Luna looked up. "No mention of crumpled horn snorkacks yet. However, all these are covered with wragnerts."

"Wragnerts?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

Neville quickly covered Luna's mouth. "I meant, what do the letters you opened way?"

Luna frowned. "Oh. Just a bunch of letters of court summons. Apparently, the Dursleys are suing Harry for 'unpaid room and board'. I wonder what's that all about?"


	35. The Room of Requirement

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor NCIS._

Harry was furious at the audacity of the Dursleys. How dare _they_ sue _him_! _They_ left _him_ to die! _They_ abused _him_!

He had to do something to bleed off his anger before some innocent soul got the brunt of it. He had to destroy something. Anything. He'd settle for Draco if the inbred idiot would rear his ugly head. Heck, he wished for it.

He settled for an empty classroom that had desks along the walls. He practically destroyed everything in there, and was grateful for the repairing spell at the end to fix everything.

Neville was waiting outside. He glanced at Harry as his friend walked out of the rebuilt classroom. "Feel better?"

"A bit," Harry sighed. "I never wanted to see them again. I better send Dad a note and give him a heads up."

Neville held up some parchment. "McGonagall beat you to it. She wrote this down and told me to get it to you. I had to use the map, but no one saw me do it." Harry nodded and took the note.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I have informed your Father of the situation. He is conferring with NCIS's legal departmen to figure out how to counter the Dursley's legal challenge. Professor Dumbledore has been informed of the situation and is trying to head off the press on the situation. If Skeeter has been in contact with the Dursleys, he may have a harder time of it. Do try to keep your nose clean until this blows over._

_Professor McGonagall_

Harry nodded. How hard could that be?

~Potter and Gibbs~

Harry followed Cedric's well given advice to take a bath in the prefects' bathroom. As he lounged around in the bubbles, he examined the egg, wondering how the bath would change the fact that it shrieked like a banshee every time he opened it.

Then it hit him. In muggle science class, he had learned that sound travels differently in water, faster even, so if he stuck the egg under the water...

Harry took a breath and submerged himself into the water. He opened the egg and listened to what was inside. After hearing the poem, he surfaced and wiped the water from his face.

Harry wasn't happy. The things he valued most weren't his possessions. They were his family and friends. The people he loved.

~Potter and Gibbs~

Harry explained the situation to all his friends. They all took it in stride, having had to help Harry deal with his adventures in the past.

Neville reckoned that Harry needed a way to breath underwater and suggested gillyweed. He volunteered some from his family's greenhouses.

Hermione volunteered to research more spells that might help Harry out in the challenge. She would start looking into spells that were effective underwater.

Ginny grinned and vowed to practice her bat-boogey hex. On Malfoy. Repeatedly.

Luna... well... she just smiled that kinda creepy smile she had and said something about recruiting some mythical creature or another to help Harry. Harry didn't bother to ask for additional detail.

Harry resolved to work on his swimming. He could swim, but he figured that he could use some practice. Okay, a lot of practice. That meant more visits to the prefects' bathroom, but a run in with Moody, Snape, and Filch all at once was a bit too much to risk frequent visits. Perhaps there was another large bathroom?

Then it hit him. Just before all the drama with the diary, he had found a room. He had returned to where it was and discovered it missing. He realized that the room was magical and retraced his steps to find it again.

After some research, he found that the room could be anything he wanted- why didn't he think of it before?

~Potter and Gibbs~

Harry emerged from the large pool the Room of Requirement had provided for him. He spell dried the wet suit that Jethro had sent him upon the younger Gibbs' explanation of current events. Harry toweled his hair dry and looked in the mirror. He looked over his hair. Maybe a trim? It was getting long. On the other hand, it might keep his head warm a bit longer while in the water.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and reached for the comb the room had provided. Let's see if he could tame it.

"Harry?" Ginny called out.

"Over here."

Ginny and Hermione appeared, their robes buttoned closed. "You done for the day?"

"Yeah... uh, why?"

"You're not the only one who wants to get use out of the pool," Ginny informed him as she unbuttoned her robes to reveal a one piece swimming suit. She made a running leap into the pool and cannon balled with a huge splash. Hermione wore a similar suit and leaped in as well.

Harry chuckled and pulled on his own robes. "Have fun girls. Don't forget that we need to be in the common room before Fred and George play their next prank on Slytherin. Something about a swamp inserted into their common room."

Harry left the Room of Requirement and turned towards the Gryffindor common room. His thoughts turned to the Dursleys. Apparently, Gibbs had bartered with the estranged part of Harry's family. Drop the suit and we won't press charges for what you did to Harry. Vernon's lawyer, after finding out about the abuse, wisely advised Vernon to listen to the Federal Agent.

So that was one bullet dodged.

Harry then thought about the next task. A dip in the lake that was who knows how deep to rescue one of his friends (he figured that it wouldn't be a family member- Sirius was protecting Gramps, who also had a rifle, and Jethro was just too stubborn to allow himself to be kidnapped).

Harry had a bunch of concerns about the task. He decided to take it up with Professor Dumbledore.

~Potter and Gibbs~

"I assure you, Harry, that none of your friends are in danger," Dumbledore calmly told his student.

"I trust _you_, Headmaster, but I don't know the other school heads. Or the mermaids."

"Mer_person_, Harry."

Harry glared at him. "Doesn't matter. The point is, how can I trust that they won't be hurt?"

"You have my word. They will be put under a spell that will be like muggle fictional cryogenics- a suspended animation."

Harry nodded. "And the merma- merpeople?"

"There hasn't been a merperson attack in recent history. They only attack when provoked."

Harry nodded again. He stood. "Forgive my misgivings, Professor."

"Nonsense, Harry. You showed incredible care with how you came to me with your concerns. And how you didn't attack me for presumingly endangering your friends. I appreciate the respect you have shown me about this."

Harry nodded.

"By the way, Harry. Professor Snape has been complaining to me about Mr. Malfoy's repeating bout with the bat-boogey hex. He suspects you. However, I understand you prefer to disarm you opponents, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Would you know anyone who is accomplished at this hex?"

"Can you keep a secret sir?"

"Of course Harry."

"So can I."

Dumbledore chuckled at this. "Just make sure it doesn't escalate, Harry."

_A/N: Okay, I noticed that I was making Harry a bit to much like an angry Gibbs this chapter and remembered that he was actually on good- not best- terms with Dumbledore. So he can at least trust the older wizard._

_And as a belated New Years present, I'm posting this chapter a little early. Happy New Year 2011!_


	36. The Lake

_Disclaimer: I own neither HP nor NCIS._

Harry dove into the water as soon as the gillyweed took effect. He swam as quickly as he could through the freezing cold water. The weeds were thick and clustered together, trying to snare him and entrap him. Harry cursed three different creatures that attacked him within the first five minutes. Once he got free of the weeds, he held his wand up and muttered 'point me hostages', though it didn't come out like that under the water.

The wand pointed him deeper into the lake. He secured his wand and swam in the direction indicated. He double checked his knife, making sure it was secured to the back of his wet suit.

_"Harry,"_ Ron's voice came on in his ear through the enchanted earplug. _"Fleur just came up. She was attacked and had to withdraw. She's in a right panic."_

_"She's screaming a name,"_ Fred added. _"Sounds like 'Gabrielle'."_

Harry soon found his rhythm and began moving at a good clip with little effort. He saw Krum in the distance, half transformed into a shark, trying to deal with a swarm of some sort of wraithlike creature. Harry would pass within yards. And Harry was not about to let his fellow champion get mauled, especially since Hermione must be Krum's hostage to rescue.

Harry changed course and started firing of spells, even though they didn't sound right coming from his mouth. Nevertheless, his spells were just as effective. His marksmanship training was also paying off. He hit five of his eight targets with the stunners he was shooting. The wraiths screeched with the hits and a few started towards him.

Suddenly, Krum cast 'Lumos Maximus' and the creatures around him fled instantly. Harry did likewise and was rewarded with the same results. Apparently, these wraiths didn't like light.

Krum nodded to Harry in thanks, then tried to reset his bearings. Harry got his attention and whispered the 'point me' again for their collective goal. Krum nodded again and together, they set off.

They both reached the merfolk village and carefully entered, keeping an eye on their surroundings and the inhabitants of the village. Soon they came to the village square where they found Hermione, Ginny, a little girl that looked like Fleur- must be Gabrielle, and Cho Chang.

Harry signaled Krum to go ahead and take Hermione up after he used his knife to cut her loose. He saw Cedric closing in the distance and swiped Cho loose just before the closest merman grabbed him.

Harry twisted out of the merman's grip, but the half-fish kept coming. He tackled Harry and tried to wrest the knife away from the wizard, but Harry blasted him with a stunner from his wand. But as that merman floated away, another came at Harry with a spear, which Harry dodged and successfully returned with another stunner.

Harry turned in enough time to see yet another merman crash into him, the largest he'd ever seen. He lost his knife but kept the wand. The merman rammed Harry into the wall of a hut, and held them there.

"Young one, only your prize must you claim."

Harry finally got a good look at the merman and realized the Chieftain, or what ever he was called, was restraining him and his wand arm. His left, however...

"Semper Fi," Harry mumbled as he gave the Chieftain an upper cut a boxer would be proud of and kicked him away. When the Chieftain looked up again, he was staring passed Harry's wand trained on him and into the eyes of the young Gibbs.

Harry fiercely held the gaze, staring down the merman. "I am a Gibbs," Harry mouthed, seeing that the merman understood that. "I don't leave others behind. Get in my way again, and I'll show you what it means to cross a Gibbs." Harry lowered his wand and swam past the Chieftain towards the last two hostages. After cutting them loose, he looked at his watch. He had precious few minutes to spare before the gillyweed wore off.

Harry quickly tied both of the other humans to him and pointed his wand at the lake bed. He cried a spell that no one could understand underwater, and was shot upwards, a shock wave knocking the merfolk back.

Harry's blast carried him only so far, but far enough that the village square was the size of a Frisbee. Harry shouted it again once he made sure the ropes wouldn't give during a second time.

It took five minutes to blast his way up, and when he finally broke surface, the gillyweed had just wore off.

Ginny sputter beside him. "Why do I feel like I've been hit by a beater bat in the stomach?"

Harry shrugged. "Can you swim?"

"Barely."

"Good. Keep a hold of her and I'll hold you. Kick with your feet to keep you two afloat." Harry jammed a finger in his ear. _"Ron, need a pickup here. There's three of us. You ready?"_

_"Yeah, I am, Harry. Fred and George are gearing up now. I'm a bit surprised they took Ginny instead of me or Neville."_

"Focus. We can ask later. Get your butt out here."

_"Send up gold sparks and we'll bring the net."_

Harry shot off the sparks and before long, Ron and the twins arrived with a triangular net between them. Harry grabbed one corner and swam under the girls, before placing it below himself and surfacing to hand it to Ron. Then the trio were lifted into the air and carried back to shore, where the audience waited.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Good show, Harry."

Karkaroff was less impressed. "That's cheating! He had help!"

Harry eyed the Drumstrang headmaster. "The task was to get ourselves and our hostage back to the surface, not back to the shore. I did my part and the Weasley boys here were only concerned for their friend and sister. In fact, it should impress you, as a former Slytherin, that I found a loop hole in the rules."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again. "Bravo, Harry." Dumbledore moved to the side of the lake where he began conversing with the Mer-Chief and two guards. The Mer-Chief pointed at Harry, then pointed to a bruise on his gut, then looked like he was laughing. Dumbledore looked in Harry's direction and smiled.

Once their conversation was over, Dumbledore straightened and spoke with the fellow judges before calling out the task's summary and giving points.

Harry, having impressed the Mer-Chief with his combat skills and having saved two of the hostages, received, by far, the most points, putting him well ahead of Cedric's combined points from the two tasks.

Fleur spat. "Ey' should heve not gotten ani."

"I really don't care about the points," Harry admitted. "The job's done. The hostages are safe and all accounted for, we're all fine- yeah, we had a few hiccups and unforeseen circumstances (like tussling with merfolk), but we came through." He finished spell-drying himself. "No use beating yourself up."

"But ey' couuld not saeve 'er."

Harry sighed. "I know how that feels. Trust me, it could've been worse."

"How couuld eet get wurse?" Fluer asked.

Harry didn't grace that with a response, he merely headed up to the castle. He had a father to right.

\/\Potter and Gibbs\/\

Three days later, Fluer was still very glum about not being able to save Gabrielle. Her younger sister didn't blame her- though the younger part-Veela had developed a crush for Harry Potter. It was as Fluer was sitting alone in a classroom that a pesky owl, one she had heard Ron call 'Pig', found her with a letter. Fluer took it and the owl was gone momentarily.

Fluer opened the letter and found copies of two snapshots inside, both of the Gibbs family, but only one had Shannon and Kelly in it. The other only had Harry and Leroy Jethro.

On the second snapshot were scrawled, "It could be worse."

Fluer suddenly remembered the article about Harry and realized what she was seeing. Harry had been through worse. He had failed to protect his family too.

And instead of celebrating the fact that she had not suffered a similar loss, she had been moping like a loser.

She dropped the contents of the envelope and rushed out the door, never wondering why Harry's handwriting was so feminine looking... nor noticing that Harry had not sent the note.

\/\Potter and Gibbs\/\

Harry looked at the lumpy mess that was Crabbe and Goyle before looking up at Ron. "What the heck was that? You hit him with a spell that made his tongue so long it tripped him?"

Ron grinned. "Just a little something that Fred and George taught me. They thought if I was to always fight by your side, I'd better have a good arsenal."

Harry returned the grin. "Ironically, the one I used was one your dad taught me. I don't think Goyle's ever had his shoes fall apart while he was running."

Ron laughed. "Good show with those double stunners, mate. I almost thought you had cast only one."

"Think Hermione and Ginny have humiliated Malfoy enough?"

"I haven't heard the ferret scream yet-"

**"!"**

"Oops. Spoke too soon."

"GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF MEEEEEE!" Malfoy was screaming in falsetto as a bat entirely made of mucus climbed all over his face and tried to gouge out his eyeballs. Malfoy ran blindly past Ron and Harry while wearing nothing but his boxers that had a huge hole ripped in the back like something had taken a bite out of it.

Harry and Ron were busy trying to shake the sight out of their heads when Hermione cast 'obliviate' on Malfoy so the scion couldn't rat them out. "That should do it."

Harry looked at the brainiac. "What did you do to him?"

"You don't wand to know," Ginny replied as she stepped up next to them carrying Malfoy's clothes. "Do you think we should toss these in a fire?"

"Better do it fast, I think I hear Filch running towards us," Harry cautioned, pointing towards a side hallway.

The friends made a hasty retreat.

_A/N: Update since I erred and had Hermione in two places at once. Kudos to Lady Lanyara Artemisan. Fred now is talking over the 'radio'._


	37. The Trial

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or NCIS. Period. Nada._

Harry was drained- emotionally and physically. He lay wearily in Jethro's arms in the infirmary bed as Madam Pomfrey retrieved a sleepless dream potion. He clung to his father as he sobbed for everything that had happened. Cedric's death, the rise of Voldemort, and the close call with Barty Crouch Jr.

Jethro rubbed his son's back soothingly as he contemplated what was happening. Dark times had fallen upon Britain, and he was sorely tempted to withdraw Harry from Hogwarts and leave Britain forever, but the Marine in him said otherwise. It said to help Harry finish the war, once and for all.

Molly had tried to coddle Harry, but Jethro had none of that. He, after all, was Harry's parent. Molly had to be content coddling her own seven children. Molly glared at him, but she couldn't match the one he gave her right back, so she backed down.

After Harry had taken his dreamless sleep, Mike sat down. "We can't let this go, Probie. He tried to kill your son. He'll try again."

"Not if I kill him first."

\/\ Potter and Gibbs \/\

Dementors are illegal in the United States, so the presence of two in Gibb's neighborhood was, to say the least, unexpected. Under Deloris Umbridge's orders, they were to kiss Harry Potter.

The dementors in question were two that had encountered Harry in his third year, and they knew that he had a wealth of sorrow. If they got the drop on him, then they would feast on his souls.

Yes, they felt the second soul, tied to his scar. They had already decided that one would suck out his soul, then the other one would suck out the one in his scar. They were giddy with excitement. All that they had to do was get him before he summoned his stag. The muggles protecting him would be worthless, a side dish to the main course.

What they hadn't counted on was the split second reaction time Harry had.

Since there were no wizards to defend him and his Dad from the dementors, Harry did it himself. There was no way he was going to let the evil creatures get them. Plus, the Secretary of Magic had given him written permission to use magic at anytime while on United States soil or on Federal business, seeing as Harry had been made a deputized agent of NCIS. This also allowed Harry to carry a gun.

Harry's stag attacked the Dementors head on, knocking them both away. The dark creatures, however, weren't going to give up. They had crossed an ocean to get him, and they weren't going back empty handed. However, not matter how they tried, they just couldn't get at the wizard.

Almost four minutes after Harry had started using the patronus, several pops echoed along the street, a cue for the dementors to leave. However, while Britain may not have the means nor the need to dispose of dementors, Special Agents of the Department of Magic did on both counts.

The Agents took patroni and rounded up the two dementors before two of the agents cast the Britain-forbidden spell that was lethal to the monsters. Both the soul-sucking wraiths were killed, and they were cataloged and their remains destroyed.

Somewhere in Britain, Hopkirk's device went off, signaling that Harry Potter had used magic outside of school. Behind Hopkirk, who was examining the parchment that was writing the who, where, and what, stood Deloris Umbridge, grinning while she formed a plan to share with her beloved Minister.

\/\ Potter and Gibbs \/\

Agent Worth of NCIS's legal department was incensed. He had emigrated from Britain to the states during the first war and was unsurprised to find corruption in the Ministry once again. The cause of his fury, however, was the fact that his client, Deputized Agent Harry Potter, was being tried before the entire Wizengamot instead of just a hearing in Hopkirk's office- as the law prescribed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Worth demanded. "This is highly unordinary, Minister Fudge!"

"It is within my purview to have the Wizengamot meet on such an occasion?"

"For an underage sorcery case? Have you gone off your rocker, Fudge? This is far below the Wizengamot's level, except were it to be appealed to them!"

"He's right, Cornelius," Madam Bones reminded the Minister. "This is an underage sorcery case, therefor the purview of Madam Hopkirk's office."

"Excuse me," piped up Umbridge. "Are you suggesting the Minister is over stepping his bounds, Madam Bones?"

Bones sneered at Umbridge. "I am suggesting exactly that, Madam Umbridge. Cornelius, this is a farce and you know it."

Gibbs eyed Umbridge. He already didn't like the woman. He stayed where he was, for the moment, behind Harry. He had been advised only to speak when Worth said it was okay.

"Enough!" Fudge yelled, slamming his fists on the table before him. "The Wizengamot is now in session. Present your case, Mr. Worth."

Worth stepped forward with several pieces of parchment. "This is a copy of the written permission given to Harry Potter by SecMa, the Secretary of Magic, to perform magic at anytime on United States soil. At the time of the incident, Mr. Potter was on US soil and was therefore in US jurisdiction. This trial, according to British laws, is unlawful." Worth presented several more pieces of paper. "These are the testimonies of the agents of the US Department of Magic deployed to deal with the dementor problem. You will see that the team witnessed, contained, and destroyed the dementors according to US law." He presented a final piece of paper. "And this is an order from Her Majesty's Prime Minister to investigate why there were two dementors in the Americas when only Britain uses them?"

Gibbs saw Umbridge gasp ever so softly. He was about to make a mental note to tell Worth when Worth turned and mouthed, 'Umbridge,' to the Special Agent. Gibbs nodded and mouthed, 'I know.'

Worth turned around. "So you see, there is no crime on the part of Mister Potter-Gibbs. No infraction of the law that he has performed. In other words, Minister, you... have... no... case."

And that was that. The Wizengamot adjured and Gibbs signaled their escort to head Umbridge off, but they were unsuccessful. By the time they reached her office, all evidence pertaining to her order to silence Harry was destroyed.


	38. Black Vengence

_Disclaimer: NCIS and HP belong to their owners, not me. I don't get money from this at all._

Harry was a raging, charging bull. He raced after Bellatrix, intent on killing the murderer of his godfather.

It had started off good enough. Gibbs had heard about the prophecy and had twisted Dumbledore's arm to get the aged wizard to confess it to Harry. Then they all decided it would be best if the copy in the archives were destroyed.

However, during Harry's OWLs, Voldemort had sent the vision, the bait to the trap. However, Harry contacted Gibbs, who contacted Sirius, and got confirmation that it was, indeed, a false vision.

But Dumbledore had decided it would be best to spring the trap.

And then the crap hit the fan.

Harry hit Bellatrix with a tripping jinx as soon as he broke into the foyer, sending her to the floor. She cast several curses at him, buying herself enough time to do the counter-jinx. Once she was on her feet, she was again on the defensive.

Harry's first shot at her with his Sig went wide, and she threw herself behind the reception desk. Harry destroyed her cover with a blasting curse, but had to leap aside to dodge her counter attack. He deflected her next curse and took another shot at her with the pistol.

Bellatrix had to dodge the next several rounds as well as the curses Harry sent. some of the bullets grazed her, but she kept moving.

Bellatrix rushed him, knocking him down, his wand skittering across the floor, and she ran for the floo. He rolled onto his stomach and put a double tap in her leg, the last of his magazine. He pushed himself up.

Bellatrax got back up with a spell to support her leg. He tackled her and they wrestled. Bellatrix quickly forced her way on top, straddling Harry almost lustfully and preparing to curse him at point blank range. He knocked her wand aside and the curse hit the floor next to his head. He kneed her hard on her butt, sending her over his head... and her flipped with her, gaining the top.

Her nails clawed desperately at the back, neck, and face leaving long trails of blood and ripped skin. Undeterred, Harry's arms circled her head in a tight grip. She tried to squirm out, but his knee pressed painfully hard into her chest between her breasts, pinning her down until she thought her ribs would break.

Jethro arrived in time to hear her neck snap, her body go limp, and her breath suddenly stop. He also arrived in enough time to see Voldemort raise his wand.

Gibbs fired off two shots at the Dark Lord, which were deflected by a hastily cast shield. Gibbs kept firing at interval, keeping Riddle's attention on him... long enough for Harry to join the fight with both wand and gun.

Soon, though, Voldemort, despite their best efforts, regained the upper hand. They both crouched behind cover (Harry behind the fountain and Jethro behind a desk) and waited to strike.

Then Dumbledore arrived.

\/\ Potter and Gibbs \/\

Neville was ever so happy that his parents were avenged (Bellatrix's husband had fallen when Gibbs had put a round into the Death Eater's heart as Harry chased after Bellatrix). Harry didn't have the heart to tell him killing Bellatrix was not for the other boy's parents, though he accepted the gratitude of his friend anyway.

Hermione had scolded him for going off alone and for seeking revenge.

Ron had patted him on the back and said something about less Death Eaters in the world.

Ginny had snogged him senseless. He had to admit, he very much liked doing that with her.

Luna had smiled and said that he better beware of 'Krogies' now. Harry was more concerned about Ducky's Corgis, who liked him very much.

It was his father's reaction, however, to his vengeance that meant the most to Harry. As soon as they were alone, Jethro pulled him aside and told Harry what he had done to the man responsible for the murder of Shannon and Kelly. Harry was shocked, but he accepted it and moved forward. The talk was short, but it had brought him closer to his father, and that meant the world to Harry.

_A/N: Okay. Now book 5 is done. The way I'm thinking, book 6 and 7 can be safely skipped over as I think they wouldn't be much different than what Rowling wrote, except for a more Gibbs-like Harry... which is what the story is all about, I guess._

_Next chapter it's back to the present! Remember: Harry's a Special Agent in NCIS and just resolved the Lord Dragon situation._


	39. The Fugitive of Azkaban

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or NCIS._

The bitterly soaked and raggedly clothed mass crept out of the freezing water that divided the dark, foreboding wizarding prison of Azkaban from the rest of Britain. It slowly crawled across the painfully rocky shore into hiding from the Aurors flying above her, diligently searching the shoreline for her.

The fugitive had cunningly stolen back her wand and had pilfered a broom, but when Aurors gave chase, she ended up having to scuttle it into the sea. Using a bubble head charm, she easily stayed under the water while she swam for the shore, using an occasional burst of magic from her wand to propel her faster for a few seconds.

She worked with the current and let it take her down along the shore quite a bit before making landfall and using a disillusionment charm on herself to aid her concealment from the Aurors.

She waited until the darkness of nightfall before moving from her hiding spot, spell dried and warmed, towards the edge of Azkaban's far reaching anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards. Once out from under them safely, she cackled to the sky as she whisked herself away.

Now to seek sweet revenge on that troublesome Harry Potter!

\/\ Potter and Gibbs \/\

La Grenouille was dead. Jenny heavily suspected the secretive CIA agent Trent Kort of doing it, but there was no proof. And her vendetta was falling apart from around her ears.

There was absolutely no way to clear and avenge her father now. The trail of evidence all ended with La Grenouille. And the CIA would never let her near Kort.

The FBI had investigated NCIS, more specifically- they were investigating Tony, and they _all_ were cleared.

What was she to do now? Her ambition had been ripped from her reach like a favorite toy by a bully, leaving her crying with empty arms.

She thought back to a conversation she had with Harry just a few minutes before. She laid out her problems to him. He had earned her trust, and she wanted his advice.

"Find what makes you happy and do it."

Her sickness was gone, resolved at Salem University of Magic Hospital several months ago. She had a good many years left. So what did she want?

But first, all this business with a certain escapee from Azkaban suspected of heading for the States. Coming here for revenge on Special Agent Harry Potter.

\/\ Potter and Gibbs \/\

GInny stared horrified at that day's edition of the Daily Prophet. Harry had left before it had arrived, so he had not seen the disparaging news on it.

Ginny raced to the phone, intent on warning her husband. The Azkaban convict would be after him- a prisoner that would stop at nothing until she had 'silenced' the boy-who-lived.

The phone rang once... twice... and was ringing a third time when he picked up.

"Harry!"

"Ginny?" His confused voice came over the phone. "I just got through security at work. What's the matter?"

"She's out, Harry! She's out!"

"Who, Ginny? Who's out?"

"That horrible woman! She escaped!"

"What horrible woman? Escaped from where?"

"Umbridge! She escaped from Azkaban!"

_A/N: Okay, how many people saw that coming? And be honest._


	40. Umbridge

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS. I get no money for this._

Jenny briefed Harry on the gruesome details of Deloris Umbridge's escape. Apparently, Umbridge had killed three Aurors on her escape. One to an AK curse, another to a cutting curse, and a last to the inclement weather while searching for her.

Jenny looked up at the special agent. "I won't lie to you, Harry. She's out for blood and won't stop until she gets what she wants. If she confronts you, Harry, don't hesitate to kill her."

"I thought we were a peace-keeping organization," Harry countered.

"She'd dead set on killing you, Harry. If I had to choose between a captured Umbridge and a dead agent or a dead Umbridge and a living agent, you know all too well which one I'd choose."

"And about that thing we talked about?" Harry asked cryptically.

Jenny refrained from glancing at Jethro, who was perched on the edge of the conference table behind Harry. "I am putting off as many other matters as possible until this situation is resolved. Get me Deloris Umbridge's head on a platter, and then I can think about what we talked about," she answered.

Harry nodded. "Just understand that there have been too many close calls, Jen," he warned before he left.

Jenny looked at Jethro. "Anything to add, Agent Gibbs?"

Jethro shook his head. "No, Madam Director," he replied as he, too, left.

Jenny rubbed her forehead. She hated it when someone, especially Gibbs, called her 'Madam'. It made her feel old. Real old.

\/\ Potter and Gibbs \/\

Abby packed up her stuff and locked down her lab. NCIS had added magical defenses to the facility, but she was taking no chances with a crazy witch on the loose. However, she wasn't going home.

Harry met Abby just outside her lab. Her apartment was undergoing fumigating and she was staying at Harry's. Once again, Ginny, Ziva, and her had made it a girl's night. Harry, once he got wind of this, had invited the guys, including Ducky and Jimmy Palmer, to a poker night.

They made their way down to the apparation zone and Abby side-alonged with Harry, who took them right into the foyer of his huge house. Abby shrieked and hugged Ginny, then they immediately began going through what movies to watch and what games to play.

Ziva arrived minutes later and was directed towards the already partying ladies. Then Harry set up the poker table and had Kreature make some pizza.

Harry let his thoughts drift towards Teddy, who was staying with his Grandmother while he attended Hogwarts. Was he already a first year? It seemed just yesterday that Remus had made Harry the little tike's godfather.

McGee showed up first, being shown in by Winky. They talked a bit and ate pizza as they waited for the others. Once everyone had arrived, they decided on Texas Hold'em and dealt the cards.

Later that night, Harry would lay awake in bed and wonder if all this was the calm before the storm.

\/\ Potter and Gibbs \/\

Jenny had barely escaped in time. She marveled on how someone who had spent the better part of twenty years in Azkaban could get past her guards, attack her, and set her house on fire. Her protectors managed to get her away from the charging Umbridge, some of whom fell trying to buy her time.

The car sped away as Umbridge stood on the street, cursing that her prey had gotten away. The Director of NCIS was the way she thought easiest to find Potter. Umbridge fed more fiendfyre into the already raging inferno that was the home of the Shepards.

She calmed herself before apparating away. She would find another way.

\/\ Potter and Gibbs \/\

Zale was carefully looked over the item he was created. He analyzed it cautiously, scanned it for even the most minuet flaws. He inched it around this way, then another way, then up, then down. His roaming eye checked every spell he had placed, looked at every layer.

Zale had an eye like Mad Eye Moody's, except he had designed and built himself, streamlining the eye, making it smaller and not so all seeing. Instead of seeing though everything at once, it focused like a telescope and allowed him to see like a normal person... although he could still see through the covering eyelid or the back of his head. He also made sure he could see the magic surrounding the any object- wards, detection spells, curses- you name it.

Zale looked up as he spotted his younger brother about to enter the shop. He set down his work and covered it with a cloth. His brother worked for the Department of Magic, and what he was working on wasn't exactly legal... unless it was finished. There was just a law against building them... or rather, getting caught making them. Once it was finished, there was nothing the law could do.

Andy Porter smiled at his brother. "You know me, bro. What I see in this shop, stays in this shop."

Zale nodded. "I know. But what you don't see in here can't hurt me."

Andy smiled weakly as he looked at his brother's fake eye. "I still owe you for that," he reminded his brother.

Zale leaned close. "I'm not risking your career. You made it big."

"So did you. What are you, working on reaching your second billion?"

"Fifth, but that doesn't leave this shop."

Andy blinked curiously. "Hiding it from the IRS?"

"_Heck_ no. I just don't want a line of people out there trying to scam me out of my money. Like you," He joked.

Andy held out a hand with a mock pleading look on his face. "Alms for the poor?"

"With your salary? Please, have a _little_ dignity."

The two brothers shared a chuckle before getting down to business.

Andy held out a receipt. "Look familiar?"

Zale took the piece of paper and examined it. "It's one of mine, but from a long time ago." Then he saw what the receipt was for. Zale eyed his brother critically. "You think it's time?"

Andy held up his hands. "It's not what you think. It's not for me. It's for Special Agent Harry Potter, NCIS."

Zale's eyes widened in surprise for a brief moment. "This is about that Umbridge witch-with-a-'b', isn't it?"

Andy nodded, "The same. She's looking to kill him."

"Why not just do him the favor and take her out?" Zale asked, though he already knew the answer, taking the item the receipt requested out from under the counter. He handed it to his brother, still waiting for the reply.

Andy reached into the small box. In his hand he now held what seemed to be a normal 9mm bullet, but both brothers knew this was not the case. He squinted at it carefully. Zale knew the item was still good, but he also knew his brother always inspected merchandise, no matter who it was selling it. It saved his life several times... not that any of Zale's products were faulty.

Then Andy answered Zale's question. "He's a man of destiny."


	41. Taking Offense

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or NCIS._

Harry sighed deeply, and continued to stare at the ceiling. He was really tired of his demons, like Voldemort and Umbridge... he was glad Draco Malfoy had finally given up avenging himself in '03.

He looked down at Ginny, who apparently, sometime during the night, had decided that Harry's chest made a much better pillow than any in the house. She had snuggled up so close to him that he wondered if they weren't joined at the hip.

Harry would have just stayed there with his lovely wife... but his phone rang. Harry growled at the world's cruelty.

"Potter, and it better be good."

"Uh... okay," McGee replied. "Nice to hear from you too, Harry."

"Probie, you have fifteen seconds and you've already used ten."

"Right. Andy Porter dropped something off for you. It's on your desk. Said it was urgent."

"Urgent enough to wake me up?"

"You're _always_ awake at this time, Harry. Do you really think Ginny doesn't know you watch her sleep?"

Harry eyeballed his wife. She didn't look awake. Then he noticed that she was peaking at him through barely open eyes, though he was careful no to let her catch on. He shrugged to continue the charade. "Do you really want me to go postal with my wand?"

"Don't kill the messenger, Harry," McGee told him before quickly hanging up.

Harry hung up as well and smiled down on his wife. He found he really didn't mind that she knew about his watching her.

\/\ Potter and Gibbs \/\

Harry dragged their latest perp out of the burning building, having used a bubble-head charm to avoid breathing in all the smoke. He almost tossed the stunned perp into the car, handcuffed and all.

Ziva admired his work. "Nice work, Harry," she told him, patting the back of his magically enhanced bullet-proof vest Ginny had made him promise to wear.

Harry shrugged at her. "Just wanted to get home," He muttered. It was then when he noticed the light coming. He tackled Ziva and the killing curse flew over them.

Harry and Ziva got behind the car as more killing curses flew around them. Harry peaked around and saw Umbridge casting them. He ducked back before another curse took a chunk out of the car. "I'll draw her off, you get DepMa!"

"Got it! I'll call Gibbs and the Department of Magic!" Ziva shouted back over the blasting away of the car.

Harry broke cover and started shooting back at Umbridge. He was still using the magazine that he had in the gun when chasing their perp, but he had the enchanted bullets on him.

Just as he intended, Umbridge followed him, and Ziva got away.

Harry quickly ducked into an alley, a killing curse missing him by mere inches. He could feel Umbridge follow him and he could swear he could smell her. He wasn't sure she had taken the time to bathe since her escape.

He enlarged a hole in the bottom of a fence with a few slicing curses. He slid through the hole, then shot a couple of blasting curses through the chain link. Umbridge dove for cover.

She quickly popped her head up to look for him in time to see him turn onto the street. She tore through the fence and rushed through after him. She had to dodge behind the corner to avoid a cutting hex Harry shot at her.

Umbridge breathed heavily, her back against the building. She was running out of energy too fast... and she didn't have many doses left.

She took out a vial filled with an eerie colored liquid. This liquid was seen as a different color for each person that observed it. For her, it was a particularly sickly shade of pink. She popped the cork and downed it, draining the small vial in a sip.

Immediately, she felt stronger, faster, and more powerful. She felt nigh invincible.

Harry's eye widened when he saw Umbridge almost shine with power. She easily knocked aside his curses, hexes, and jinxes like they were moving in slow motion.

She surprised him with a blasting curse, hitting his vest and sending him flying a bone-crunching twenty feet. He recovered and got to his feet in time to catch another blasting curse to the vest.

He opted not to get up a second time. Rather, he 'slid' like Andy taught him, ducking behind a van for cover. He could almost feel Umbridge search for him, and he kept tabs on her with a modified 'point me' spell. He ran a quick diagnostic on his vest, then marveled at the engineering that went into it.

The car behind the van violently exploded and Harry quickly raised a magical shield before running towards the explosion, which was the opposite direction that Umbridge would expect him to run. Sure enough, the truck parked in front of the van exploded into flames as Umbridge cursed it into oblivion before sending the same curse at the van.

Harry started in on a magazine of magically enhanced bullets. Umbridge ducked behind another car to avoid the bullets. She laughed maniacally. "Is that the best you could do, Potter? Looks like your life of lies has gotten you no where!"

Harry ran down another alley, trying to lose her again. He didn't know what she had done, but he was sure that she had doped on something. There was no way that she was this powerful after spending over a decade in prison. He fired a few more rounds at a chasing Umbridge.

He ran up the street at the other end of the alley, barely avoiding half a dozen killing curses from Umbridge. He ran into a parking garage, figuring to use it to confuse Umbridge and get the drop on her.

He zipped up a few flights of stairs, knowing the elevators would be death traps. All it would take was well aimed cutting curse.

He loosened his collar when he got to the third story. He might have been running all his life, but the amount he'd been doing today was staggering. He glanced around to assess the area for combat.

The concrete in front of him exploded in front of him, and Umbridge jumped up through the hole she had just blasted through the floor. Harry saw her raise her wand, a triumphant look on her face as she started the incantation for the killing curse.

Harry did the last thing he ever wanted to do. He got closer to Umbridge. He tackled her.

They wrestled for the upper hand, trying to tear the other's wands from each other. Harry managed to rip hers from her and toss it away, but then she pulled out a knife.

Harry got his leg between them and pushed away, but Umbridge held on and plunged the knife into his chest, right into his bronchi.

Harry returned the favor by emptying the rest of his clip into her head. There wasn't much left of her face when he was done.

Harry gripped the knife, making sure it didn't dislodge itself from him. He'd last longer. He set off a large amount of red sparks out of the side of the garage.

He sat sinking into darkness, thinking about Teddy and 'Grandma' Andromeda, of the team, of Gibbs, of his magical parents, of Shannon and Kelly, of Sirius, but mostly of Ginny.

His body shook as he coughed up blood. He felt his life slipping away.

\/\ Potter and Gibbs \/\

Steps. He heard steps. His eyes opened and he weakly blinked. He saw a pair of legs in slacks. The person the legs belonged to crouched down and looked him in the eyes.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked his son carefully in the eyes, a loving, worried look of concern on his face. "You okay, Harry?"

Harry looked down at his chest. The knife lay aside, resting on the ground next to him. His chest, visible through the hole in his shirt, was unmarked and whole, though the shirt was stained with blood.

Harry looked confusedly at his Dad. "I... guess... I am, Dad."

With that, he passed out once more.


	42. As it was always meant to be

_A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the final chapter of _Potter and Gibbs_. It has been a wonderful journey with you all. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have loved writing it. Thank you for all the support and great reviews._

_As for future works, I will suspend posting anything else I write until after I get through Navy boot camp, which I leave for on March 13rd._

_Now, please, join me on one last chapter. I know it's short, but short and sweet is really a good way to go out._

_**Potter and Gibbs: As it was always meant to be**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I do not own Harry Potter._

The door to Zale's shop opened, and Zale looked up from the finishing touches on yet another project. He smiled at the black clad, goth lady that walked through.

"Good evening, Abby. What can I do for you tonight?"

"Harry was attacked by Umbridge."

"It was all over the news, Abby," Zale reminded her, holding up a particular issue. "I was thinking of framing it and putting it on the wall over there," he informed her, pointing at said wall. "I also understand Harry was hurt. Shouldn't you be visiting him at the hospital?"

Abby smiled at him. "I already have. And I wanted to thank you."

Zale blinked. "For what?"

"Saving Harry."

Zale blinked again. "Sorry?"

"The parking garage is almost right behind this shop. Close enough that you would have sensed the magic with the wards you've set up here. And you would have arrived on the scene in enough time to see Harry's sparks." She leaned close. "And you knew the best way to save Harry, seeing as you designed the mixed magical and muggle technique Ducky recognized was used on Harry's wound." She kissed him softly. "And I can trace the unique mixture of the potions right back to here."

Zale smiled back at her. "I couldn't hide them, really. It might have effected Harry's recovery."

Abby kissed him again. "Thank you, Zale."

"What are boyfriends for, Abs?"

Abby jumped over the counter and embraced the love of her life. "Now are you going to take that ring from under the counter and propose, or are you going to make me wait?"

"Can't hide much from you, can I?"

"You can't hide _anything_ from me, Zale," She corrected before kissing him again. "And the answer's 'yes'."

\/\ Potter and Gibbs \/\

Cornelius Fudge sat alone in the Hog's Head, looking depressingly at the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. The one that cynically detailed the death of Deloris Umbridge. An investigation had been launched in her escape, what the potions she had on her were and where they came from, and who snuck her wand into Azkaban.

To say the least, this news made him miserable. His grand scheme of revenge on Harry Potter had failed. Catastrophically. He figured it would only be a matter of time before the Aurors found him. Wouldn't it be such an insult to him if that friend of Weasley found him?

He neglected to pay his tab and left the pub, the weight in his robe pocket thumbing against his leg. When he had entered the alley, he took it out. A large, shiny .45 magnum revolver lay in his hands. He had stolen it and had figured out how to use it.

He placed it to his temple. Soon afterward, everyone thought an amateur apperater had arrived.

Aberforth Dumbledore dragged a very much alive Fudge by the back of the idiot's robes, the gun in the older man's other hand, into the Hog's Head to pay his tab or await the Aurors, which ever happened first. "Fool, skipping out on his tab. Lucky I caught him before he offed himself."

\/\ Potter and Gibbs \/\

Harry sat in the Director's office. Jenny was not sitting behind the desk. Instead, the Secretary of the Navy was smiling at him from across it with his hands folded on the surface.

"Harry."

"I was not aware that we were on first name basis, Mr. Secretary."

"Well, _we_ aren't. One of the perks of my job." The SECNAV leaned forward. "Did you know that Director Shepard has 'retired'?"

Jenny had told that to Harry this morning after she had spent the night at his Dad's place. More specifically, in his Dad's bed. However, instead of relaying that information to the SECNAV, Harry opted to appear surprised. "I was not aware of that, Mr. Secretary."

"Really?" When Harry kept the facade, the SECNAV continued. "Well, you know that her 'retirement' means that I need a new Director of NCIS."

"And you want my opinion of who?"

"No, I want you to take over."

"What of Vance? Isn't he next in line?"

"Leon Vance is... a bit too close to Massad as it is. I know you and Ziva are close, but I do not like the fact that Vance is a very close friend to Director David. I'm sure you understand.

"But there is another issue I need you to deal with, Mr. Potter, as Director of NCIS," SECNAV continued. "I feel you will be the best for the job." SECNAV leaned forward. "There's a leak inside NCIS. Take care of it, as Director of NCIS, and I won't investigate former-Director Shepards obsession with frogs."

"Blackmailing me, Mr. Secretary?"

"Merely making a trade, Director Potter-Gibbs."

\/\ Potter and Gibbs \/\

_September 1st, 2017_

Harry watched the train leave- leaving with his second son starting his first year at Hogwarts aboard. Jethro stepped next to his son.

"You never told me that, about the Sorting Hat's conversation with you," the older man whispered.

Harry smiled. "It wasn't important 'til now, was it?"

"No, Director Potter-Gibbs."

Harry shuddered. "I hate it when you call me that."

"I'm retired. I can do what ever the h-... heck I want," Jethro corrected himself, looking down at Lily.

Jenny smacked Jethro's arm. "Stop that, _Leroy_, or I'll make you regret it."

Lily blinked. "Why did Grandma Jenny call Grandpa 'Leroy'?"

Harry, too, looked down at Lily. His eyes drifted to Lily's younger brother Donny 'Ducks' Potter, then to his youngest, Shannon Kelly Potter. He looked warmly over them and crouched down to their level. "Grandpa doesn't want to talk about it. And no, Lily, you may not use the web to look it up."

Jethro looked at another young girl, one who stood beside Jenny. "That goes for you too, Kate."

"Dad, I already know why." Kate Shepard Gibbs pointed out. "Grandpa told me, like, forever ago."

Harry laughed as he stood and put his arm around Ginny's waist. He merrily led the group back to the portkey point of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters so they could all go home.

\/\ Potter and Gibbs \/\

_Many, many years before_

Harry's eyes never left the marine that he was being led to. The man was smiled kindly at him, and made him feel safe and calm.

The man picked him up and Harry leaned into the embrace.

"Daddy," he whispered into the man's shoulder, and the embrace strengthened around him.

\/\ Potter and Gibbs\/\

When the British magical population spoke of Harry Potter, it was not as 'the Boy-who-lived'. It was not as 'the Vanquisher', or 'the Chosen One'. It was as "Potter-Gibbs." Simple as that. It was the way he wanted it. It reminded people of the man that made the great hero who he was.

So, when the British magical population spoke of Harry Potter, they always spoke of Gibbs.

Potter and Gibbs, as it was always meant to be.


End file.
